Scream TV SERIES SEASON 3
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: This Season Will take Just months before the events in Scream 4
1. Chapter 1

Scream Tv Series Season 3

Main Characters.

Kirby Reed: Kirby is still upset with her break up with Trevor. Her parents have made her start seeing a therapist over what happened that night. Her and Jill stop being friends. Kirby is heart broken when she loses one of her friends.

Jill Roberts: At the beginning of season 3 Jill is on top of the world. She is dating the most popular boy in school Steve Rivette. When Steve leaves for the military she becomes farther and farther away from her friends.

Steve Rivette: Steve leaves for the military at the beginning of season 3? Nobody knows whether or not he will return. Last words to Jill. " I Will be Back".

Charlie Walker: After killing the other Olsen Brother Charlie has begun to like killing a little to much. After Steve leaves Charlie gets bullied a lot.

Robbie Mercer: Robbie will begin to accept his homosexuality in season 3. What happens when Alicia catches him?

Alicia Digiacinto: Robbie girlfriend soon to be ex after she catches him cheat on her.

Brian Messmer: Steve's best friend and tries to be Steve while Steve's gone.

Jessica Price: Mother of Brianna. Heart broken when Steve leaves because she really did love him.

Trevor Sheldon: Still angry with his break up with Kirby but decides to shoot for Kirby's best friend and Kirby's worst enemy. Who will Trevor choose?


	2. The loss of a friend

Fade in

April 2011

An amublance is speeding down the street sirens blasting. We get inside to see Steve Rivette.

Steve: Come on Kirby. We're on our way. Hang in there.

Cut in view to see Kirby Reed on a stretcher barely alive.

EMT: She has lost a lot of blood. Son.

Steve looks over at the EMT.

EMT: I need your help holding one of the wounds down. I cannot do it myself.

Steve quickly does as he's told. He put's pressure on the second stab wound made by Charlie.

Steve looks down at Kirby and begins to see her eyes start to close.

Steve: Come on Kirby. Stay with me! Don't Die on me!

Just then the back of the ambulance doors open signaling they have made it to the hospital. The EMT's take her out of the ambulance and quickly push her into the hospital Steve is close behind her. Doctors and Nurses are quickly taking a look at her.

Doctor: We got two stab wounds. 17 year old Junior female. We're going to need some blood.

Steve sees them attending to Kirby. He looks very nervous. One of the nurses quickly comes and grabs his arm leading him away.

Steve: That's my friend.

Nurse: You should call her parents.

Steve nods as the nurse goes back to Kirby. Suddenly two more stretchers come into the hospital. Steve turns to see who it is. The first one is Sidney who is still barely alive. Steve is excited to see a sleeping Jill on the other. Steve walks over to his girlfriend.

Steve: Oh Jill.

Steve begins playing with her hair.

EMT: She's going to be okay. We put her to sleep to ease the pain.

Steve nods and he looks down as his injured girlfriend guilty for not being around. He sees her face busted but doesn't care he lays a cold kiss right on Jill's lips. Jill moves a little bit and a smile comes across her face in her sleeping form. Jill is wheeled away. Steve is getting ready to leave the hospital as he bumps into Dewey. Dewey is shocked to see Steve.

Steve: Dewey. Hey?

Dewey: Steve? I thought you were dead?

Steve: What? No. I'm here and I'm back for good.

Dewey: You arrived at a bad time.

Steve: Dewey what happened at that house.

Dewey: Steve..

Steve interrupts him.

Steve: Dewey. You know it's going to be on the internet soon anyway.

Dewey: Two killers. Trevor Sheldon and Charlie Walker.

Steve is shocked by this.

Steve: I can't believe that. Charlie? He was such a nice boy.

Dewey: they always are Steve. They always are.

Steve doesn't say anything more but leaves the hospital.

Cut to

Sept 2010

INT. Roberts residence Jill's room- night

Jill and Steve are in Jill's room. Steve has not told Jill he is leaving to go to the military.

Jill: You know this year is junior and senior prom. We're going to be each other's dates. Right?

Steve smiles.

Steve: Babe. I think you better take a seat.

Jill: Why?

Steve: Babe please.

Jill takes a seat on the chair.

Steve: Babe. I'm going to Iraq.

Jill is shocked.

Jill: What?

Steve: Babe. I'm going to be there until April.

Jill: Oh my god. No you can't leave!

Steve: Babe. It's not my call. I joined and I got called in.

Jill begins to cry.

Jill: No. Please. I can't see my life without you.

Steve grabs her bringing her in for a hug.

Steve: Jill. I promise you I will be back.

Jill: What if I need you? Whose going to protect me?

Steve: You're a much stronger person then I'll ever be. You will be fine with me.

Jill nods and begins to pull herself together.

Jill: Does everybody know?

Steve nods.

Jill: How'd they take it?

Steve: Kirby reacted just like you did.

Jill smiles.

Steve: I promise you I will be back.

Jill: How am I going to get in touch with you.

Steve: If anything happens they will go to Kirby's mother. I put her down as my guardian.

Jill nods.

A few months later.

Kirby is entering her house. Her mother is on the phone her back towards Kirby. Kirby is waiting for her mother. Her mothers drops the phone on the floor and turns to see Kirby. Her mother Meghan has been crying. Kirby's stomach is turning.

Kirby: Mom? What happened?

Meghan: Baby. I think you better take a seat.

Kirby stands there in utter horror.

Kirby: Mom.

Meghan: Honey Steve was in an accident…

Kirby: Oh my god? Is he okay?

Meghan: He…. Didn't make it honey.

Kirby stands there speechless. Her mother walks over to her and hugs her as Kirby breaks into tears.

Meghan: I'm so sorry honey.

Kirby: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! How did it happen?

Meghan: He died saving somebody in an accident.

Kirby begins crying again as Meghan tries to get her daughter under control.

Meghan: Baby. Everything is going to be okay.

Kirby under her tears.

Kirby: I LOVED HIM MOMMY!

Meghan: Me too baby. Me too.

Kirby: Oh my god this is all my fault.

Meghan: Honey this is not your fault. Steve would not want you blaming yourself. As long as you, Jessica and all your friends remember him he will live forever.

Kirby: Mom? What's going to happen? Jill's going to be really sad.

Meghan: I just talked to her mom. Let's hop in the car and we'll take a ride there. Maybe it's better she hear from you then from Kate.

Cut to

EXT. Roberts residence- afternoon

Jill has just gotten out of Brian's car.

Jill: Thanks for the ride.

Brian smiles.

Brian: Your welcome.

Jill opens the door about to leave. Then closes the door. Brian is confused by this.

Brian: Everything…

Jill: NO! Your Steve's best friend. I want an explanation.

Brian: An explanation about what?

Jill: About why he left?

Brian: He didn't tell me.

Jill: BULL SHIT!

Jill gives Brian the evil eye. Brian is scared of Jill.

Brian: He felt guilty of those kids dying.

Jill: What?

Brian: He felt if Max had killed him those two kids would be alive.

Jill: But that is ridiculous. Getting himself killed isn't going to bring them back.

Brian: I know. I'm sorry Jill. I wanted to tell you but he swore me to secrecy.

Jill: It's okay it's not your fault.

Jill opens the door up again and exits.

Brian: Bye.

Jill: Bye. What else to did Steve say?

Brian smiles.

Brian: To make sure your taken care of.

Jill smiles and heads inside. Brian drives away just as Kirby and Meghan pull up in their car. Jill doesn't see them and enters into her house. Kate is waiting for Jill.

Kate: Jill Honey.

Jill: Mom? What are you doing home?

Kate: I came home to see you. Honey there's something I had to tell you.

Jill: What is it?

Kate: About ten minutes ago I got off the phone with Kirby's mom.

Jill: Uh Oh. Is she mad that I snuck Kirby out the other night.

Kate stands their confused.

Kate: You did?

Jill realizes she doesn't know.

Jill: No I was just playing. What did she say.

The door opens behind Jill and Kirby and Meghan make there way in. Kirby is still crying.

Jill: Oh my god. Kirby what happened?

Jill runs over to Kirby.

Jill: Kirby?

Kirby can't even speak but keeps crying. Jill turns back to her mother.

Jill: Mom what's going on?

Kate: Honey. It's Steve. He's dead.

Jill is in complete shock.

Kate: I'm so sorry honey.

Jill: NO!

Jill can't hold her self in she breaks out trying uncontrollably. Kate goes to hug her.

Kate: I'm sorry baby.

Jill runs up to her room. Kirby runs after her. Kate and Meghan stand their helpless feeling their daughters pain.

Meghan: I wish there was something we could.

Kate: It's a shame they've already been through so much.

Meghan: They'd be willing to go through a lot more to have Steve back.

Kate: What do you think we should do?

Meghan: Let's give them some space.

Kate: I agree. Here have a seat a the table I'll make some coffee.

Meghan and Kate head into the kitchen.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Meghan and Kate have been talking all night that they've lost track of time. They have gone up to Jill's room to check on them. Kate knocks on Jill's door.

Kate: Kids? Are you kids okay?

Meghan and Kate look at each other and then enter Jill's room. They find their kids laying on Jill's bed asleep. They were looking at pictures of the whole gang from when they were kids.

Meghan: Poor kids.

Kate: It's not good to wake them and see them emotional again. Kirby can stay the night if you want.

Meghan: I think that'd be a good idea. They could use each other now especially.

Meghan heads for the stairs.

Meghan: Day after tomorrow will be Steve's funeral. We should be their for the kids.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- morning- Fountain.

Knocking heaven's door begins to Play.

The whole gang is at the fountain. Kirby and Jill have called them.

Faces of shock are put on their faces.

Jessica breaks out into tears. Jill wraps her arms around her.

The entire gang is in tears. They all put their arms around and get in for a group hug. After an emotional few minutes the gang disbands.

People all around the school hears news of Steve's death.

Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper stand in shock.

Trevor Sheldon stands in shock.

At the police station Dewey is drinking coffee. A face filled with surprise.

Principal Clark talking to his Teachers. Telling the teachers to give the students leeway for a couple days.

Finally knocking on Heaven's door ends with Robbie, Charlie and Brian.

Charlie: I can't believe this.

Robbie: I know. It's one giant nightmare.

Brian: He sent me a letter just the other day.

Charlie: It's weird. I never could imagine my life without Steve now I have to accept it.

Brian: Does this mean Jill is fair game now?

Charlie and Robbie look at Brian with disgust.

Robbie: Come on dude. Her boyfriend your best friend is dead and all you could think about is whether or not Jill is fair game?

Brian: I know. I just want to make she's okay.

Charlie: Jill is one tough cookie. I think she'll be fine.

Robbie: So what do we do now?

Brian: What the fuck you talking about?

Robbie: Well Steve is gone. Now one of us needs to fill his shoes.

Brian: Steve's shoes are to big to be filled in individually.

Robbie: Yes. We all need to help out every way we can.

Charlie and Brian: Agreed.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- morning

Jill is at her locker putting stuff away. She is startled when a hand taps her on the shoulder. The hand is of Principal Clark's.

Clark: Sorry to scare you Jill.

Jill: It's okay. What can I do for you?

Clark: I just wanted to say sorry for your loss.

Jill: Thanks Mr. Clark I really appreciate that.

Clark: Today after school we will be a memorial service dedicated to Steve. I was hoping you'd be one to say few words. I know it will be tough. However you new him better then anybody.

Jill smiles.

Jill: I'd be honored.

Clark: Take care.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Girl's bathroom- afternoon

Jessica is in the bathroom crying her lights out. She is still shocked over Steve's death. A knock is on the bathroom stall.

Kirby: Jessica sweetie?

Jessica: Kirby? What are you doing hear? How'd you know I was here?

Jenny: I told her.

Kirby: Thank you Jenny. I can handle it from here.

Jenny: Okay Kirby.

Jenny leaves the bathroom as Kirby knocks on the door again.

Kirby: Jessica please let me in.

Jessica unlocks the door and Kirby walks in.

Kirby: Talk to me Jessica.

Jessica: Kirby this is bad. This is very bad.

Kirby: I know it's going to be hard not having Steve around. It will be hard for all of us.

Jessica: Brianna now has no father.

Kirby looks on defeated.

Kirby: I know losing Matt and Steve was hard. You still have all of us though.

Jessica: Kirby. I' mot talking about the godfather. Kirby. Steve is Brianna's real father.

Kirby looks on defeated.

Kirby: What?

Jessica: I'm so sorry Kirby.

Kirby: Your telling me Steve is Brianna's baby not Matt's?

Jessica nods.

Jessica: I didn't know what to do.

Kirby: Oh my god. Oh my god.

Jessica: Kirby what am I going to do?

Kirby: Listen. This doesn't change anything. We all still love baby Brianna. Me especially. If anything happens I will be there I promise.

Jessica smiles.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- afternoon

Jill and Alicia are sitting in the Library doing some studying.

Jill: It's not fair. It's just not fair.

Alicia: I know Jill. But we have to be strong.

Jill: But let's be honest..

Jill starts to cry.

Jill:…. What do any of us know about being strong. Steve was always strong for us. He would cheer us up when we were down. He wouldn't let anybody bully us. We could go to him with our problems no matter what it was.

Alicia: We have to have courage. We have to be might not be able to see Steve but he will always be with us. With you.

Jill: You really think so?

Alicia: I know so.

Jill: I just don't get it though.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Jill: Steve was a very nice guy. A very nice guy.

Jill looks at some kids at another table who are throwing stuff at another un popular kid.

Jill: Why would Steve die when he's a nice guy when there are assholes on this planet who do more harm then good.

Alicia looks at Jill with eyes of concern.

Alicia: Jill you can't think like that. I mean Steve would rather it be him then anybody. Anybody. I mean to be honest that whole memorial thing after school is ridiculous.

Jill: What do you mean?

Alicia: Steve wouldn't want people around upset about the fact he died. He would much rather we use that time to help somebody who is in trouble.

Jill doesn't respond to that. Marnie Cooper and jenny Randall comve over and take a seat at the table.

Jenny: Hey Alicia. Hey Jill.

Alicia: Hi Jenny. Marnie.

Jenny: I was wondering if I could talk to Jill for a moment. Alone.

Alicia looks at Jill who nods.

Alicia: I have to meet Robbie anyway.

Marnie and Alicia both get up and walk away together chatting away. Jill turns to Jenny.

Jill: Yes Jenny?

Jenny: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss.

Jill is surprised. Jenny is not being sarcastic but is indeed being very sincere.

Jill: Thank you Jenny. That's very nice.

Jenny: Steve was really a great guy. You were really lucky to have him. One who was very faithful.

Jill: Really?

Jenny: I kept on trying to hit on him. Finally he set me straight. He said he was sorry but he found his Juliet and that it was you.

Jill begins to cry. Jenny wraps her arms around her.

Jenny: As weird as it might sound he didn't hate me. He actually wanted us to be friends. I thought that was impossible. However if there was one thing I learned life is to short to hold grudges. I was hoping we could start over from scratch. On a new clean slate.

Jenny let's go of Jill. Jenny wait's for answer and Jill is speechless and doesn't answer. Jenny takes this as a nostands up and looks at Jill one last time.

Jenny: Once again I'm sorry for your loss.

Jenny starts to walk away.

Jill: Jenny.

Jenny turns around. Jill smiles.

Jill: Thanks.

Jenny: Your welcome Jill.

Jenny begins to walk away again.

Jill: Jenny.

Jenny turns around again confused.

Jill: Would you like to study with me?

Jenny smiles.

Jenny: Sure Jill.

Jenny walks back over to the table and takes a seat next to Jill.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- gymanisium- afternoon

Charlie, Robbie, Brian, Olivia and Kirby are getting things set up for Steve memorial ceremony.

Brian: It's hard to believe Steve is not here helping us with this.

Everybody else stands there speechless. They all stay quiet as Principal Clark comes in. He seems uneasy about something. Kirby notices this.

Kirby: Principal Clark. Is everything okay?

Clark: No kids. I have some bad news.

Robbie: Who died?

Olivia elbows him in the stomach quieting him.

Clark: Nobody died. The guy who made the video presentation of Steve's life spelled his name wrong.

The gang is in shock.

Kirby: What? How coulds this happen?

Clark: He thought Steve's name was Stan.

Charlie: Stan? What kind of name is Stan?

Clark: What do you kids want to do?

Brian: We'll use it.

The rest of the gang is in shock.

Charlie: What? Brian they spelled his name wrong.

Brian: It was an accident. His name doesn't define him. The pictures in that video define him.

Charlie: I don't know.

Olivia: I agree with Brian.

Robbie: Me too.

Charlie: Come on Kirby tell them.

Kirby stays quiet. Then he walks over and grabs Charlie's hand.

Kirby: Come on Charlie. Brian si right. His name doesn't define who he is. It's just a word we call him. People don't care what his name is they care who he was what he did.

Charlie is shocked Kirby doesn't agree with him.

Charlie: What is wrong with you guys. This is completely disrespectful to our Friend who just DIED! They spelled his damn name wrong.

Olivia: It was an accident.

Charlie: Are you going to say that to Jill?

Charlie looks around everybody including Kirby is uneasy about Jill finding out that they spelled Steve's name wrong.

Charlie: I mean somebody needs to tell her or she's going to flip out when she sees it.

Kirby: We'll think of something. Right now let's finished getting ready.


	3. Episode 2 In memory of Steve

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- gymnasium- afternoon

Kirby is sitting in the gym alone. You could tell she is very uneasy about Steve dying. Charlie comes up and takes a seat next to her.

Charlie: You okay?

Kirby: Yes. No. I don't know.

Charlie: What's wrong?

Kirby looks at Charlie.

Kirby: Do I honestly need to answer that?

Charlie sighs.

Charlie: I miss him too Kirby. Fact of the matter is he was an adult and made a choice. He chose to leave Woodsboro and do something bigger.

Kirby: Can you keep a secret?

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: My name isn't Robbie.

Kirby: I loved him Charlie.

Charlie: What?

Kirby: I know. Even while I was dating Trevor I secretly had a crush on Steve. I new and accepted that he loved Jill.

Charlie: You never know dude. You should have talk to him. You'll never know how he felt until you talked to him.

Voice: Kirby!

Kirby and Charlie both turn around to see Kirby's mom and Steve's older sister Danielle who is 26 years old. Kirby runs over to Danielle and gives her a hug. They both cry in each other's arms. After about an emotional 10 seconds they each let go.

Kirby: How are you?

Danielle: Better. Still in a bit of shock.

Kirby brings Danielle in for another hug. Clearly she loved her brother very much.

Kirby: I'm really glad you came here today.

Danielle: Me too. By the way where is Jill I wanted to talk to her?

Kirby: She's around. She'll be here later for the memorialc ceremony.

Danielle: Cool. By the way I wanted to meet Jessica. Steve's talked about her a lot and I kind of wanted to meet her.

Kirby: Actually she is probably with Jill.

Meghan: Hey Kirby. You should tell Danielle.

Kirby looks at her mother confused.

Kirby: Tell her what thing?

Meghan: That thing you were scared about that Jessica told you.

Kirby: Oh. Danielle you better take a seat.

Danielle takes a seat as does Kirby. Meghan stands close.

Kirby: There's something you should know

Danielle: What is it?

Kirby: I don't know how to tell you this. Steve was a father.

Danielle look stunned.

Danielle: Really? He never told me.

Kirby: He didn't know. I didn't know until today.

Danielle: Oh my god. With Jill?

Kirby: With Jessica. He was the father of a beautiful baby girl named Brianna.

Danielle begins to cry.

Danielle: I can't believe this. When will I get to meet the baby?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: She will be here this afternoon for the ceremony.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library- afternoon

Jill and Jenny are talking. It seems they have become friends.

Jill: I can't believe this I'm going to have to find a new date to prom this year.

Jenny: I'm sure you will easily find a date. Any guy who wouldn't date you would be retarded.

Jill laughs.

Jill: Your going to Steve's memorial today right.

Jenny: Absolutely. The entire school is basically going.

Jill: Every second I keep thinking this a dream. Like he's not dead.

Jenny: Look. I know sometimes it's hard to talk to your friends about this. However you could always come talk to me.

Jill: If I can't talk to my friends I won't be able to talk to you.\

Jenny: I think it's time we get going. We don't want to be late.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- cinema club room- afternoon

Brian, Alicia, Robbie, Kirby, Olivia, Jessica, Charlie are all in the cinema club room. Brian wanted to meet everybody before the went out to Steve's memorial service.

Brian: Okay two things. I wanted to thank everybody for coming.

Olivia: Where is Jill?

Alicia: Last I saw she was hanging with Jenny Randall in the library.

Kirby: What?

Alicia: Weird I know. I went back to check on her it looked like she was okay.

Brian: All right guys. Anyway I'm not too good at speeches like Steve is butI'm going to try my best.

Brian takes out a bottle of champagne as Robbie and Charlie pull out glasses. Brian pours champagne into all the bottles. Each person takes a glass with Brian taking the last one.

Brian: As everybody knows Steve recently lost his life. He will surely be missed. I know it could be hard but we have to move forward.

Charlie: I don't know if I can.

Brian: Look. Steve might not be able to see Steve but he is definitely with us. Each and every one of us. Okay Steve might be gone but it will make each one of us stronger. Let's make a toast.

Everybody raises their glasses.

Brian: To Steve Rivette. Shalom.

Everybody: Shalom.

Jill: Shalom.

The group turns to see a teary eyed Jill standing in the doorway holding a glass. She slowly walks in. The group stands puts their glasses together and drinks.

Jill: Guys let's go make Steve proud.

Everybody smiles and slowly walks out of the room except for Jill. Kirby sees Jill and turns around waiting for her.

Kirby: You coming?

Jill turns to Kirby.

Jill: Are we doing the right thing? I mean we should remember Steve. We shouldn't pretend like he wasn't a big part of our life.

Kirby grabs Jill's hand.

Kirby: We shouldn't let him not being around ruin our lives. Brian is right. We need to move forward.

Jill: Your right.

Jill and Kirby exit the room.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- gymnasium- afternoon

Principal Clark is standing at a podium on the stage. The gym is filled to capacity. Jill is sitting in a chair on top of the stage.

Clark: Good afternoon everybody. Today we are not divided by students, teachers, cops etc… Today we are here as human beings to honor a young man who meant a lot to this community…..

We see Jill on stage trying her best to keep her composure.

Clark: When Steve came to me about dropping out of school for the military I was reluctant to sign off on it. Steve assured me that he was on this earth to help people….

We see Kirby sitting in the front row holding a tissue. Her mother comforts her as tears fall from her face.

Clark: He told me that if he could die saving one person it would be worth it. I know many people are sad that he is not with us anymore. However there a lot of people upstairs who are happy that he is there. Before there's a memorial I would like Steve's girlfriend to say a few words.

Jill gets up to the podium and there is a loud ovation as Jill gets to the microphone.

Jill is clearly nervous.

Jill: Thanks everybody. I just wanted to say that Steve.. I love you and miss you…..I remember…

Jill starts breaking down.

Jill: When I first met you. You were showing me there was nothing to be scared of in the sandbox. You introduced me to my best friend Kirby who is like a sister to me.

We then see Kirby start breaking down.

Jill: I will always miss you. I will NEVER forget you and will think of you everyday….

Jill is now in complete tears…

Jill: We'll get married in our second life and have a lot of kids… We'll do the things like we never got to do….. Good by Steve. I love you.

Everybody stands in a bit of shock for a second. Jill looks down to see a single set of hands clapping. They belong to Steve's sister Danielle. Kirby then joins in as does everybody else except for Jessica who is holding Brianna. Jill exit's the stage hugging her mother and then Kirby and the rest of the gang eventually coming to Steve sister.

Danielle: Thank you Jill. I really needed that. By the way Steve loved you too.

Jill and Danielle give each other a huge hug. Mr. Clark goes back to the podium.

Clark: We also decided to show a nice video of Steve's life. I hope you all like it.

Jill finds an empty seat and takes a seat kind of in the back.

Clark: Light please.

The lights go off. Jill wipes her eyes and looks up at the screen when the screen says

In Memory of Stan Rivette

Jill is shocked. She immediately looks at Charlie.

Jill: WHAT THE FUCK?

Charlie: Talk to them.

Charlie points at the rest of the crew.

Charlie: I told them not to do it they did it anyway.

Jill: THEY SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG! THEY SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG!

Jill angrily walks out of the auditorium.

Charlie: Jill!

Jill doesn't turn back.

The montage of Steve contiunes to play as It's So Hard To Say Goodbye and Yesterday

Begins to Play.

We see a picture of Steve dancing with Jessica on his surprise date with her.

Jessica begins to cry.

Jill is running away from the school crying hysterically.

Jill: THEY SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG! THEY SPIT ON HIM!

Kirby is seen crying as more pictures begin to come on.

We see a picture of Steve throwing a touchdown pass to Trevor celebrating.

A small smile comes on Trevor's face.

The past picture is the whole group. Steve in this picture is kissing Jill.

The end. Everybody begins clapping. Kirby hugs her mother and looks down the aisle to Danielle also in tears. She walks up to her and gives her a hug. Kirby looks around and finally spots Jessica. She let's go of Danielle and walks over to Jessica and the baby.

Kirby: You okay?

Jessica: Yes you?

Kirby: I would be lying if I said I wasn't very upset. Steve's siter is here. She wants to meet you.

Jessica smiles. Kirby takes the baby from Jessica and walks over to where Danielle now is. Danielle is shaking peoples hands and hugging people.

Kirby: Danielle.

Danielle turns around.

Kirby: I'd like you to emet your Niece Brianna, and Jessica.

Danielle hugs Jessica and takes a look at the baby. She grabs the baby out of Kirby's hands and holds it.

Danielle: I'm glad there's still a piece of him in this world.

The 3 smiles as tears fall from their faces. Both Jessica and Kirby look around trying to spot Jill but do not to no avail.

Jill is standing in a cemetery.

Jill: THEY"RE GOING TO PAY! THEY"RE GOING TO PAY!


	4. Episode 3 Kirby's Birthday

Fade in April 2011

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Kirby's room- morning

Kirby is in her bed still in a coma. What looks like a million machines hooked up to her. Her mother sits beside her holding her hand tears in her eyes.

Meghan: My poor baby. My poor baby.

Meghan gently kisses her daughter's forehead. Steve Rivette comes into the room.

Steve: How is she?

Meghan doesn't look up.

Meghan: Doctors don't know. It's in the hands of god now.

Steve takes a seat next to Meghan.

Meghan: Why would Jill do something like this? Kirby was her friend. Kirby thought of Jill has a sister.

Steve: Good people do bad things. Maybe had I been here..

Meghan stops him and grabs his hand.

Meghan: Not everything bad that happens in Woodsboro is because of you.

Steve: Can you tell me what happened after I left.

Meghan: It all started a few days after funeral

Cut to Jan 2011

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- day

Jill is in her room sitting on her bed in a cradled position. She has been crying.

Kate: Come on Jill. It's been over a week. You need to let that go.

Jill doesn't answer.

Kate: Come on you need to have fun. Go hang out with your friends.

Jill still doesn't answer.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Cinema club- afternoon

Charlie is getting ready to leave cinema club when there is a knock at the door. He opens it and Marnie Cooper walks in.

Marnie: Hey Charlie.

Charlie: Marnie. Hi.

Marnie: Charlie I was hoping you could do me a favor?

Charlie: What kind of favor?

Marnie: I was hoping you could get your friend Brian to go on a date with me?

Charlie is shocked.

Charlie: Come again?

Marnie: I wanted to go on a date with your friend Brian. He is so cute.

Charlie: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Marnie: Because a girl can't ask a guy out. Come on common sense.

Charlie: Whatever. I'm not making any promises?

Marnie rights down her number and gives it to Charlie. Outside the door Olivia catches this. She gasps and walks away.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High school- Track- afternoon

Jill is running the track after school trying to get her mind off of things. As she is running she accidentally trips and bumps into Jenny Randall who was also running the track.

Jill: Jenny. I'm so sorry.

Jenny: No problem. What are you doing here Jill I've never seen you run the track?

Jill: Well you know wanted to get into ship shape.

Jenny crosses her arms not buying it.

Jill: Okay. I was trying to get my mind off things.

Jenny: You know I disagree with what your friends said and did.

Jill: What do you mean?

Jenny: They were completely wrong with what they did with letting Steve's name be spelled wrong.

Jill: Thank you Jenny. Finally somebody who agrees with me. I can't believe they did that especially Kirby and Brian.

Jill begins running again. Jenny starts running with her.

Jenny: Want to come to the mall with me tomorrow after school?

Jill: Sure.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is doing some homework at her desk. There is a knock at the door.

Kirby: Come in.

Opening the door reveals Joshua.

Joshua: Hey sis.

Kirby: Yes?

Joshua: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Kirby: Sure come in.

Joshua comes in and takes a seat on the bed.

Kirby: Everything okay?

Joshua: Yes. I just wanted to know. How do I get a girl to like me?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: You have your first crush? Ahhh that's so sweet.

Joshua gives her the evil eye.

Kirby: Anyway be very straight forward. Show her the real you because you can't get someone to like you if you don't like yourself.

Joshua: Really?

Kirby: Really.

Joshua: By the way happy early birthday. I wanted to be the first one.

Before Kirby could react Joshua gives her a huge hug.

Kirby: Thanks.

Meghan enters the doorway smiling.

Meghan: Kids. Dinner is done. By the way Kirby your father and I have a present for you after dinner.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Robbie's room- night

Robbie, Brian and Charlie are hanging out in Robbie's room.

Charlie: Hey Brian by the way there's this girl who has a crush on you.

Brian: Really who?

Charlie: You'll never guess.

Robbie turns around from his computer concerned.

Robbie: It's not Alicia is it?

Charlie: No.

Robbie: Was I close?

Charlie: No.

Robbie: Does the person have any ties to the Friday the 13th series?

Charlie and Brian both look at him confused.

Robbie: You never know.

Brian smiles.

Brian: It wouldn't happen to be Jill by any chance would it?

Charlie: No.

Robbie: Why would you want to go out with Jill anyway. She is nuts

Charlie: That's not nice Robbie. She's been through a lot.

Brian: Yes. Besides if she is indeed nuts you shouldn't laugh because she'll kill you.

Brian and Robbie both laugh. Charlie looks at both of them annoyed.

Charlie: Actually it was Marnie Cooper.

Brian: Marnie Cooper?

Charlie: Jenny Randall's best friend.

Robbie: Actually if you noticed Jill and Jenny have been getting awfully close lately. That's why I'm saying she's crazy.

Charlie is annoyed that they are talking about Jill like this.

Charlie: Well anyway she wants to know if you would go out on a date with her.

Brian thinks some hesitation in his mind.

Brian; I don't know. What do you guys think?

Robbie: Can't go wrong with Marnie Cooper. I've contemplated fucking her myself at a few parties.

Charlie: Aren't things going good between you and Alicia.

Robbie: Not really. I've just gotten really bored with her. I think I need some new pussy. What about Alicia.

An angry Charlie slaps the thing Robbie had in his hand out of his hand then storms out of the room. Robbie looks at Brian confused.

Robbie: Was it something I said?

Brian: You know. Are you sure it's that your getting bored with Alicia or is it something else?

Robbie: What do you mean?

Brian: I remember our kiss.

Robbie feels a guilty press in his heart.

Robbie: Dude you were drunk. It didn't mean anything.

Brian: Your right. But you did kiss me back.

Robbie: Whatever dude. Keep this between us I don't want anybody to know.

Brian: Okay.

Cut to

INT- Reed residence- Kitchen- night

Kirby's family is getting ready to eat dinner. Meghan has invited Steve's sister Danielle to join them for dinner. She sits between Kirby and Meghan. Joshua and Bill are also at the table.

Danielle: I would like to thank you again for inviting me over to dinner.

Meghan: Your welcome. I hope you don't mind meatloaf.

Danielle smiles.

Danielle: The Rivette blood in me let's me eat everything.

They all share a laugh.

Meghan: In addition to having a guest it is also somebody's birthday today 16th birthday..

Kirby has a huge smile on her face.

Kirby: I wonder who?

Meghan: After dinner We'll give you your present?

Bill: I think she's going to like it.

Meghan and Bill wink at each other. Kirby looks over at Danielle and wants to talk about Steve.

Kirby: Danielle. Would it be okay if we talked about Steve for a little?

Meghan looks worried. Danielle smiles.

Danielle: We can talk about Steve as much as you want. I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want answers to. I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Why would he leave us like this. I mean first he's out playing football next thing he is going into the military. Why did he do that?

Danielle: Steve wanted to help people. He felt that if there was something he could do then he should do it.

Kirby: But what about us? The people he loved. The people that loved him. His daughter.

Danielle: To his defense he didn't know that he had a daughter. I didn't know he had a daughter. Kirby when you guys almost got hurt he felt responsible. He felt that if he had not eben around everything will be okay.

Kirby: But that's ridiculous.

Danielle: I know Kirby. I know. However as long as you guys remember him he will still be here.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Gymnasium- night

A bunch of people are in the Woodsboro High gym. The entire crew minus Jill and Kirby are present. There are balloons present.

Alicia: Anybody seen Jill?

Jessica: I been trying to hit her up all day. She hasn't been answering.

Olivia: She wouldn't miss Kirby's surprise party. Would she?

Robbie: She's still torn up over Steve. That shit's not healthy.

Charlie: Dude give her break. Her and Steve were evry close.

Brian looks at Charlie mysteriously.

Brian: What's your problem? You are always defending her lately.

Charlie: It's not that I'm defending her. You guys just give her crap for being upset that her BOYFRIEND died.

Jessica: Come on guys. That's enough. We need to move forward for our own conscience. Being upset isn't going to bring him back.

Alicia: I will try Jill again.

Alicia takes out her phone and begins dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Movie theatre- Ticket booth -night

Jill is in line at the movie theatre She is going to bee seeing Stab 7. Her phone rings and she sees it's Alicia. She hits ignore on her cell phone.

Jill: I'm not in the mood to talk.

Voice: Next.

Jill looks up and sees it's her turn. She sees it's Trevor Sheldon looking up at the ticket booth.

Trevor: Jill?

Jill: Hey Trevor.

Jill walks up to the ticket booth money in her hand.

Trevor: What are you doing here?

Jill: I wanted to come watch a movie.

Trevor: I understand that but I'm confused as to why your not at Kirby's surprise party.

Jill: I'm not in the mood to see my friends right now. They kind of pissed me off for that whole memorial ceremony in Steve's honor.

Trevor: Spelling his name wrong?

Jill doesn't answer.

Jill: Anyway one ticket to Stab 7.

Trevor: Stab 7 good choice.

Jill: You've seen it?

Trevor: No but I heard it was pretty good. None of my friends actually got to see and I don't like to go to the movies alone.

Jill: I've never had that problem being friends with Robbie and Charlie.

Trevor tries to laugh. Jill decides to kid with him a bit.

Jill: Too bad your working otherwise you could come watch with me.

Trevor: Really?

Jill: (sarcastic but serious) Hell yes.

An older guy named George walks around to where Trevor is.

George: Okay Sheldon you can go your shift's done.

Trevor smiles at Jill. Jill looks annoyed.

Jill: How great.

Jill walks ahead of Trevor.

Jill: Better bye me some popcorn.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kitchen- night

The Group has just finished dinner. Meghan looks down at her watch. She is clearly suspecting a call any minute.

Kirby: That was a good dinner mom.

Meghan: Thank you honey.

Kirby's phone rings. It's Jessica.

Kirby: Sup Jess?

Jessica: Kirby you need to come to school like now?

Kirby: What why?

Jessica: Serious issues. Charlie and Robbie are fighting and now Charlie won't come out unless you talk to him.

Kirby: I'm on my way.

Kirby hangs up and looks at everybody at the table.

Kirby: I have to go. There's an emergency.

Kirby grabs her coat.

Meghan: What about presents?

Kirby: I'll open them up later. I have to run to school.

Danielle: Well here. I'll drive you.

Danielle grabs her coat. Kirby leaves the house.

Meghan: Thanks for taking her. Make sure you stay at the party for cake.

Danielle: Will do. Will do.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Gymnasium- night

Brian is walking over to the refreshment table and tog et something to drink. Marnie comes up and surprises him.

Brian: Marnie. Hey.

Marnie: Hi Brian. You look very handsome tonight.

Brian looks down as his shirt.

Brian: Well thank you. I uh got your message.

Marnie: Did you now?

Marnie comes closer to Brian. Brian backs up.

Brian: Well Yes. I don't know. I mean last time I went out with Jenny you got me into a lot fo trouble.

Marnie: That might be true. However I'm not Jenny. What jenny doesn't know don't hurt her. Besides Jenny has changed. She's not the bad girl you guys sees her anymore.

Brian: What makes you say that?

Marnie: Would Olivia be talking to her if she was?

Marnie poitns and Brian sees Olivia and Jenny talking and laughing.

Marnie: We were invited to this party. We're not here to cause trouble.

Brian: Wow. I'm actually quie impressed.

Marnie: If you won't go on a date with me atleast a dance tonight.

Brian: Okay fine one dance.

Marnie: Good.

Charlie comes running into the gym.

Charlie: I just saw Kirby pull up in Danielle's car. Make sure we surprise her.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Parking lot- night

Kirby has just gotten out of Danielle's car.

Kirby: Thanks for the ride.

Danielle: Your welcome. See you soon.

Kirby nods and closes the door. She is soon met by Jessica and Robbie.

Kirby: What happened guys?

Jessica: Robbie here and Charlie were fighting. Charlie locked himself in the janitor's closet.

Kirby: What were you two fighting about?

Robbie: Whether or not Empires Strikes Back was a sequel.

Kirby: I can't believe it.

Robbie: I know. It definitely was a sequel.

Kirby: Two things. Number 1 Empire Strikes Back was not a sequel even Randy said no to that. Number 2 who would fight about something so stupid to begin with.

Robbie puts his head down in frustration.

Kirby pulls him by the ear and starts walking towards the school.

Robbie: Ouch. Is this really necessary?

Kirby: I was at home opening presents for my birthday and because of you I had to leave. Your lucky I don't take this ear off.

Robbie gulps as Kirby leads them into the school. They make a left down the hallway and prepare to enter the gym. Kirby let's go of Robbie's hand and prepares to enter the gym.

Jessica: Hey Kirby?

Kirby: Yes?

Kirby enters into the gym.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kirby falls back as she sees about 30 people there for a surprise birthday party.

Kirby: Oh my god thank you guys.

Brian comes up and hugs her.

Brian: Don't look at us your parents put it together.

Kirby smiles big.

Kirby: Really?

Meghan: Really.

Kirby turns around to see her parents waiting for her.

Kirby: How did you get them to loan you the school?

Meghan: I told them we will clean up and that there will be ADULTS here.

Olivia: Come on Mrs. Reed don't you trust us.

Meghan smiles at Olivia.

Meghan: Yes. However.

She looks at everybody there.

Meghan: I don't trust 16 year old boys.

They all share a laugh.

Kirby looks around noticing Jill isn't present. She also sees Jenny there. Charlie and Robbie come over gifts in there hand.

Charlie: Here.

Kirby: Thanks.

Robbie then hands her his gift.

Robbie: The gang told me not to tell you that I got you Stab6 for your birthday.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Thanks Robbie.

Kirby is still confused about Jill not being there. Her mother notices this look.

Meghan: Baby what's wrong?

Kirby: Where's Jill?

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro theatre- Movie- night

Jill and Trevor have just got done watching Stab 7/

Jill: It was really nice of you to watch it with me.

Trevor: No problem. However isn't Kirby going to be mad that your missing her birthday party.

Jill: No. Yes. I don't care.

Trevor and Jill exit the movie theatre. They walk over to Trevor's car.

Jill: You want to take me home?

Trevor: Sure. You seem pretty upset about that whole thing.

Jill: I'm not upset. I'm FURIOUS. Steve was our friend they insult him like that.

Trevor: Jill you shouldn't get like this. You really should have something to help you relax.

Jill looks at Trevor.

Jill: Got anything in mind?

Trevor reaches into his console and takes a bag out.

Jill: I don't take depression pills.

Trevor: They aren't depression pills. It is something to help you relax.

Jill: What is it?

Trevor: Weed.

Jill is shocked.

Jill: That's illegall you know.

Trevor: It will help you though. You want some?

Jill: What the hell. My friends are doing things wrong why can't I right?

Trevor smiles and hands the bag to Jill.

Jill: Hey Trevor. How would you like to come over?

Trevor: I'd love to.


	5. Episode 4 Kirby lives

Fade in

April 2011

INT. Woodsboro hospital- afternoon- Kirby's room.

Steve and Meghan are still in the hospital right where they were when we last saw them. Meghan is still holding her daughter's hand. Kirby is still in a coma.

Meghan: I'm not going to lie to you. The thought of you being dead sent shivers down the kids back.

Steve: I can't believe this. How could this happen.

Meghan: I know I should hate Charlie and Jill for what they tried to do but they were kids. I mean Charlie was bullied a lot and Jill she's gone through a lot in the close to seventeen years she's been alive.

There's a knock at the door and both Meghan and Steve turn to see Jessica in the doorway.

Jessica: Hi. How's my little sister doing today?

Meghan looks down at Kirby wanting to cry but holds her composure. Jessica comes into the room. Meghan looks at Jessica wanting to talk to her.

Meghan: Jessica can I talk to you alone in the hallway for a minute?

Jessica: Sure.

Meghan and Jessica step out into the hallway shutting the door behind them. Now alone Steve feeling helpless looks down at his friend.

Steve: Hey Kirby. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I'm sorry for everything you have gone through while I was away. Most importantly I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. I just wanted to let you know I'm back for good., I can't wait until you get out of here so we could get back to having fun. I wish I would have known what Jill….

Suddenly Kirby's machine starts beeping and Doctor's and nurses run into the room. Meghan and Jessica come running back into the room.

Dr.: She's flat lining.

Meghan: What's going on?

Nurse: You guys need to wait outside.

Meghan doesn't listen and runs over to Kirby' side. A nurse tries to get Meghan to leave but she refuses to leave her daughter. Tears roll down Meghan's faces she begins kissing Kirby's head.

Meghan: Kirby! Baby! Mommy's right here with you!

Kirby's machine goes flat line and Meghan looks horrified. As does Steve.

Jessica: NO!

Jessica runs out of the room Steve running after her.

Meghan: Please BABY BE OKAY!

The nurse comes and grabs Meghan's hand leading her away.

Nurse: Miss. The doctor needs to use some machines to get her back. It' isn't something you want to see.

Meghan is lead out of the room tear pouring down her face. Her cell phone rings, and she sees it's her husband Bill.

Meghan: Oh Bill.

Bill: How is she.

Meghan: Not… Good.

We see Bill who is crushed.

Bill: Joshua and I just landed we're going to come to the hospital.

Meghan: NO! Joshua and her have gotten so close. It would kill him to see her this way.

Bill: You sure?

Meghan: Yes.

Bill: Okay. I'll drop him off at Michael's house and then come to the hospital.

Meghan: Okay.

Meghan hangs up and looks and sees a mini church in the hospital. She walks into it and takes a seat and begins praying.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro hospital- Parking lot- afternoon

Jessica is running to her car Steve chasing after her.

Steve: Jessica.

Jessica keeps running.

Steve: Jessica!

Jessica turns around and let's Steve catch up to her.

Jessica: You killed them! You killed them! All of our friends!

She starts hitting Steve in the chest to which Steve doesn't budge. Steve wraps his arms around Jessica bringing her in for a hug as Jessica breaks down into tears.

Steve: Jessica we have to be strong.

Steve puts both of his hands on her cheeks.

Steve: No matter what. I'm here for you. We will get through this together. You. Me. Alicia. Brian. Kirby. Understand?

Jessica: Where are those two? Shouldn't they be with Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Milburn Psychiatric Ward- Jill's room- night

Jill who is indeed alive after being shot by Sidney is recovering in a hospital bed. Alicia sits next to her. Alicia doesn't know what to say.

Jill: Got something to say?

Alicia: Yes how stupid all this was. You killed people who you called friends. Who called you a friend. Both you and Charlie friends.

Jill: Don't act like your so innocent. Remember you helped us kill him.

Alicia doesn't say anything but knows she's right.

Alicia: You forced me. I didn't have a choice.

Jill: Neither did I.

Jill starts to break down.

Jill: I went through a lot these months. Steve dying. My dad dying. My mother turning into an alcoholic who didn't care about me.

Alicia: Come on Jill that is not true.

Jill: She didn't defend me on THAT thing that happened at school.

Alicia: Jill. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not going to sit here and pretend like those things that happened to you are okay because they are not. You took it out on the wrong people. If you liked killing so badly you should have killed people starting with that pervert Principal Clark. Maybe you should tell somebody what happened. There are people who will listen.

Jill: What difference does it make. Nobody will listen. You're the only friend, family I have left.

Alicia: Jill. You could fight this people will understand why you killed after it get's proven.

Jill: Yes Alicia that might be true. Who would listen? You? Great one person. Sidney? Jess? Brian? I'm dead to all of them. People might listen but nobody will prove it.

Alicia slowly grabs Jill's hand.

Alicia: Jill there's something you should know. Steve's alive.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: WHAT!

Alicia nods.

Jill: Steve is dead. We had his funeral. Remember?

Alicia: Jill. There was a mistake. Steve was and is alive the entire time. He's probably with Kirby as we speak.

Jill: Oh my god! Oh my god! What is he going to think? He's going to hate me. He's going to kill me! He's going to think I'm psycho.

Alicia: Jill you are psycho. However, Steve is technically still your friend and your boyfriend. He will investigate what you tell him because he loves you.

Jill: You really think he'll do this for me?

Alicia: I know he will.

Jill actually has a smile on her face.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital- mini church- morning

Meghan Reed is in the room praying for her daughter's safety. Meghan is nearly in tears.

Meghan: God I ask of you this one time. I understand everything happens for a reason. I have learned to forgive. Forget. I ask that you not put these kids through something so bad so soon. Kirby needs her friends. Her friends need her, even Jill. Kirby has been happier then she was in a long time. I ask you take me instead. She deserves a life. She has a new father in her life. She has a brother who she loves more then anything. They are very close. I ask you let my daughter live at the price of me. Take me instead.

Meghan looks up at the cross. A relief comes over her and she gets up and walks out to the door. A nurse is waiting outside for her.

Meghan: Is my baby okay?

Nurse: She's in stable condition I think she's going to pull through. It seems she's in less of a coma. You should go in and see her.

Meghan: Thank you nurse.

Meghan walks up the hall and into her daughter's room. She takes a seat and notices Kirby's hand is moving.

Meghan: Kirby. Honey?

Meghan quickly grabs her daughter's hand. Meghan notices her daughter squeezes her hand. Meghan starts playing with her daughter's bangs.

Meghan: Baby. I love you more then anything….

Steve walks up into the hallway.

Meghan:…. I am so sorry for this happening. I will never leave you again. Nobody is going to be aloud to hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I am sorry for yelling at you. I hope you can forgive me.

Meghan kisses her daughter on the head once more. Steve walks into the room completely.

Steve: She will forgive you.

Meghan turns to see Steve waiting for her.

Meghan: What makes you so sure?

Steve: She has a good mother whose taught her right and wrong.

Meghan walks over and kisses Steve on the cheek.

Meghan: You saved my baby. I owe you big time.

Steve: All I want is Kirby's friendship nothing else.

Meghan: Hey Steve. Where's Brian? He hasn't been here all day.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro park- afternoon

Brian is sitting in his car. He is obviously looking for specific people and gets out of his car when he finally spots them. They are Jeff Rimley 18 leader of the gang Simon Rivitz 18 one of Jeff's best friends and Vinnie Erickson 18 Jeff's other best friends. The group was good friends with Trevor Sheldon. Brian comes out and confronts those guys. They clearly don't want anything to do with Brian.

Brian: Guys. We need to talk.

Jeff: We want nothing to do with you shitface.

Vinnie: Be careful what you call him he might stab you.

Brian: I know what you did Jeff. Jill had told me.

Jeff gets angry.

Jeff: Really. What was that?

Brian: you got her drunk and raped her. Nobody believed her not even us people she called friends.

Simon: Jill was a crazy bitch who killed people.

Brian: Jill killed people for attention because everybody turned their backs on her. I know what each and every single one of you did. You guys are know better then she is it's like you practically drove her to this.

The 3 friends walk over to Brian. Brian is scared but stands his ground.

Jeff: Fine maybe what we did was wrong but it was all for good fun. What do you want from us?

Brian: Turn yourselves in.

The gang laughs.

Vinne: Now why would we do that?

Brian: Because if you don't your going to pay.

Jeff: Is that a threat?

Brian laughs evilly.

Brian: You guys have no idea. You insulted Jill. You hurt Jill. Jill comes to her friends with problems. Her friends don't believe her about what you did and she really felt betrayed by us that she killed them.

Simon: If you guys betrayed her then why are you and Alicia still alive?

Brian: Alicia and I were gone when all this went down. She couldn't hurt Jessica because Brianna is Steve's kid. She would never do anything to hurt Steve.

Jeff: Steve was so over rated. Fine I admit I did take advantage of Jill. You really think Trevor ever loved her we made a bet who could get in her pants first. I don't know what Steve saw in that little bitch anyway.

Steve: Why don't you ask him yourself.

Jeff, Vinnie and Simon are shocked.

All: WHAT?

Brian smiles.

Brian: Steve is alive. He's back.

You can tell that Jeff, Vinnie and Simon area bit shaken up by that news.

Jeff: Your lying. Steve is FUCKING DEAD!

Brian: No. You wish he was. Steve's alive. And he is going to find out what you guys did to Jill while he was gone. He's going to feel guilty and make you guys pay.

Jeff, Simon, and Vinnie are speechless.

Brian: Cat got your tongue? I suggest you boys leave town. No wait. You might want to take the first flight to mars because no matter what he's going to come after you for what you did to his girlfriend. Have a good days guys.

Brian walks back to his car. The boys watch as Brian drives off. Jeff, Simon and Vinnie are in a panic.

Jeff: Oh my god. How could this happen. What the fuck are we to do. What the fuck are we going to do?

Vinnie: Down play it. We're not positive that he's going to do anything.

Simon snaps at Vinnie.

Simon: Are you crazy? He's going to hurt us. He isn't going to care if we go to jail.

Vinnie: Come on. You guys are over playing this. He isn't going to kill us. You guys are over reacting.

Jeff grabs vinnie pulling him face to face.

Jeff: He beat the shit out of that kid for beating up Charlie Walker who was like nothing to him. Jill Roberts was the most important thing in his life. He could kill us in a fit of rage.

Vinnie: So what do we do?

Jeff: Well. None of us myself included could not take him single handedly. We will be safe in numbers. We need to stay together until this all dies down.

Simon and Vinnie: Agreed.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital. Kirby's room- night

Kirby is still in a coma. Meghan is still holding her hand and her father Bill is there.

Meghan: You think she hears us.

Bill: If she does I hope she knows how much we love her.

Meghan: I still can't believe it was Jill and Charlie. Kirby really liked Charlie.

Cut to

INT Kirby's dream

Kirby is sitting on a bench with her dad.

Kirby: I missed you daddy.

Daddy: I missed you to princess. Unfortunately I have to go. You can come with me or you can stay here with mommy.

Kirby contemplates the decision.

Kirby: I want to stay here with mommy.

Her father smiles.

Daddy: I understand.

Kirby: Daddy it's not just mommy. The person mom married is a good man. He loves me. I have a brother now. I love him more then anything. We have gotten so close.

Daddy: I understand. It's time for you to go. I love you baby.

Kirby: Bye daddy.

Kirby closes her eyes and hugs her dad. She falls asleep for a moment and begins hearing voices. Kirby hears machines in the background and begins to open her eyes. It's at first blurry and then finally everything is clear. Her mother notices she's awake and quickly gets back to her.

Meghan: Kirby? Baby?

Kirby looks at where she is.

Kirby: Mommy?

Meghan begins crying tears of joy. She quickly kisses her daughter on the cheek.

Meghan: My baby. I'm so happy your okay.

Kirby looks scared and tires to sit up but her parents immediately push her back down.

Bill: Honey you need your rest.

Kirby looks up at Bill and then over at her mother who is nodding in approval.

Kirby: I'm not tired. What happened everything is a blur.

Bill and Meghan look at each other.

Meghan: Honey I don't want to upset you.

Kirby: Please mommy I need to know.

Steve walks into the room. Kirby is shocked to see him.

Steve: Kirby.

Kirby thinks she's seeing things and doesn't want her parents to think she's crazy.

Meghan: Honey I know what your seeing and hearing. It's not your mind playing tricks on you Steve really is here. He's with you.

Kirby is still speechless.

Kirby: Tell me what happened. Please.

Meghan: Honey you need some sleep.

Steve: I'll tell her.

Meghan nods. Bill doesn't want to hear and leaves the room. Meghan grabs Kirby's hand holding it again.

Steve: I was never dead. A mistake was made. I got back here and I found out what was going on. I bumped into Detetective Kincaid and we came to Woodsboro together. As we were driving we heard the call for 329 whispering lane. I new right away that's your house. I panicked and stepped up on the gas. We arrived right after the cops did. Everybody ran inside and I ran around back. I found you and you were barely alive. I quickly put pressure on your wounds and an ambulance was called. I went with you to the hospital and after a couple days your hear with us.

Kirby thinks and remembers Charlie stabbing her,

Kirby: It was Charlie. Charlie stabbed me.

Steve: We know. Sidney told me. Told us.

Kirby: Sidney's alive. Thank god. What about Robbie.

Steve: Kirby. Robbie didn't make it.

Kirby begins to cry. Then she realizes she forgot Jill her best friend.

Kirby: What about Jill? Is Jill okay?

Steve is speechless. He doesn't say anything but leaves the room. Kirby watches him go.

Kirby: OH MY GOD MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!

Meghan quickly tries to comfort her daughter.

Meghan: Baby no. That's not true.

Kirby clams down a little bit.

Kirby: She's alive.

Meghan knows she's about to break Kirby's heart/

Meghan: Honey Jill was Charlie's accomplice.

Kirby is stunned.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: I'm sorry Kirby.

Kirby: Mommy why would she do that? I thought Jill was my friend?

Meghan: Honey unfortunately she was very sick. She had been through a lot and the pain beat her.

Kirby: But why would she hurt me?

Kirby begins crying as she speaks.

Kirby: I was her best friend. She was like my twin.

Meghan: I'm sorry honey. I know how tough this must be for you.

Kirby: Did they arrest her?

Meghan: Yes honey. They did. She was shot but they saved her.

Kirby: I need to talk to her. It can't be true! Jill would never hurt anybody intentionally.

Meghan: Honey I'm not trying to defend her. She was very upset. She was very disturbed. She was being bullied and she snapped. People betrayed her and she felt the biggest act of betrayal was you guys turning your back on her.

Kirby thinks for a moment and remembers something.

Kirby: Oh my god. Oh my god. Mom was Jill telling the truth?

Tears begin to fall from Meghan's face. Kirby turns her head and begins to cry.


	6. Episode 5 Jill's explanation

Fade in

INT. Rivette residence- Steve's room- night

Steve has let Kirby's family stay with them until everything is done at their house. Steve is downstairs sleeping on the couch. Joshua is in his brother's room sleeping. Kirby's parents took the guest room while Kirby took Steve's room. Kirby twists and turns in bed sweat coming down her hair obviously having another nightmare.

Kirby is running in a dark grave yard. She looks down at something and gasps and quickly keeps running away eventually running to a cliff. She looks down actually contemplating jumping.

Charlie: Hello Kirby.

Kirby turns around and sees Charlie staring at her with a knife He stabs her.

Kirby: NO!

Kirby wakes up screaming as her mother enters the room and quickly sits on the bed.

Tears are rolling down Kirby's face.

Kirby: Mommy.

Kirby quickly hugs her mother and her mother quickly hugs her back not letting go for a while.

Kirby: I'm so sorry mom.

Meghan let's go of her daughter and puts both of her hands on Kirby's cheeks.

Meghan: You have nothing to be sorry about. Your very brave for what you went through. Honey I know your holding a lot of your emotions in but talk to me. Talk to your father or brother. It's very bad to keep in your emotions that's why your having these nightmares.

Kirby: I know mom but I can't talk about it. At least not right now.

Meghan nods and doesn't push further. She notices Kirby's entire bed is wet and is her pajamas. Steve comes into the room holding a glass of water giving it to Kirby. Kirby grabs it and chugs the entire thing.

Kirby: Thanks. Mom what about Sidney?

Steve turns around curious.

Kirby: She is probably the one person I could talk to about this.

Meghan: That's true. I want to see if she's still in town.

Meghan looks back down at Kirby's bed sheet and pajamas.

Meghan: Steve I'm sorry. I think Kirby ruined your bed sheets.

Steve smiles at them not really caring.

Steve: No problem. I'll throw them in the wash. Kirby you can go down and take the other couch.

Kirby: Okay.

Meghan: There's pajamas in your bag.

Kirby gets off the bed and walks over picking her bag up. Meghan waits for her to leave and then closes the door and looks at Steve.

Meghan: We need to do something.

Steve: I have an idea. I don't think your going to like it but I don't think we have a choice.

Meghan looks at Steve and quickly begins shaking her head.

Meghan: She is not going to see Jill.

Steve: We don't have a choice. There's no other way.

Meghan: She's still young. If she sees Jill again she'll feel that she's in danger when ever you, Bill and me aren't around.

Steve: Look I know that you're scared for your daughter's safety. Kirby wants answers. I want answers. I don't think either of us should talk to her alone. We should be there together.

Kirby comes back into the room. Steve and Meghan look at her.

Kirby: Did I interrupt something?

Meghan and Steve both shake their heads.

Meghan: Come on honey.

Meghan leads Kirby down the stairs and into the living room. Kirby buts her head down on the pillow with her mom tucking her in. When Meghan's done she takes a seat next to Kirby.

Kirby: Your not going to bed?

Meghan smiles.

Meghan: I want to make sure your okay first.

Cut to

INT. Millburn Psychiatric ward. Jill's room- morning

Jill is sleeping in her bed. Shockingly Sidney sits next to her. Jill wakes up and sees Sidney and actually gets scared.

Sidney: It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

Jill is surpised about that and sits up.

Jill: What are you doing here?

Sidney: You're my cousin and I love you. That's why I didn't shoot you in the heart.

Jill: Thanks I guess. I still don't get why you're here.

Sidney: To be honest with you. I didn't think I was going to come. I was hoping you could get locked away for the rest of your life after what you did.

Jill looks down.

Sidney: But Deep down I think everybody deserves a second chance.

Jill: No I don't.I killed my mother. My friends. I should pay for that.

Sidney: You should but I have to be honest with you. Compared to motives of the past yours actually made sense.

Jill's mouth goes wide.

Jill: Come again?

Sidney: I know what it's like to be have everybody talking about me and everything and it does make me want to do bad things sometimes. Though I have never actually fully committed to it. But then again I have never gone through what you have gone through.

Jill: You went through a lot worse then me. You had 7 people go after you and try to kill you. There is nothing worse then that.

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: I beg to differ. I talked to your friend Alicia she told me some interesting stuff. I heard what happened with that boy. You went through horrible things to help somebody who was in trouble. That is very brave.

Jill looks like she was about to be sick.

Jill: Thanks. It sure didn't make me feel like a hero. I didn't do enough. I couldn't save him. I tried to help but nobody would listen.

Sidney grabs Jill's hand.

Sidney: Fact of the matter is your not such a bad person. You're a good person who bad things have happened too.

Jill: She told you everything?

Sidney: Yes. She told me it started right after Steve's death.

Jill let's out a small sigh of relief.

Sidney: Jill I had no idea. I'm so sorry. It really does make sense.

Jill: What do you mean?

Sidney: It wasn't about becoming me at all was it? It was about revenge.

Jill stays silent.

Sidney: Because everybody that you killed you had gone to for their help but nobody would listen. Not even me.

Jill finally opens up to Sidney.

Jill: Fine. Okay. Yes I was upset about nobody willing to help me.

Sidney: Tell me what happened from the beginning.

Jill: It's kind of a long story.

Sidney: That's okay.

Jill: It all started about a few weeks after Steve's death. My therapist told me that if I did something helpful it would make me feel better about myself and it was something Steve would do. So I decided to volunteer my time with this program where I help a kid whose struggling with his homework. The kid I got his name was Justin. He suffered from dyslexia and was bullied a lot. He also had a lot of problems at home. He was being abused without the being abused part.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Middle school- library- afternoon

January 2011.

Jill is sitting in the library. She looks very nervous as it is her first day in the program. She spots Kirby's little brother Joshua with another little boy who is Justin unknown to her. She waves and Joshua and Justin walk over to meet Jill.

Joshua: Hi Jill. What are you doing here?

Jill: I am going to be here a lot now. I joined this program where I will be helping a kid with his homework.

Joshua: That's cool. Never new such a program existed.

Jill: Neither did I. By the way. Don't tell your sister I am doing this okay?

Joshua: Your secret is safe with me.

Jill smiles.

Joshua: Whose the kid that you have?

Jill looks down at a piece of paper and reads the name.

Jill: His name is Justin.

Joshua looks over at his friend.

Joshua: Justin as in you?

Justin nods.

Justin: I joined this program. My mom thought it would be a good idea because I been struggling lately.

Jill: Well then Justin. It's very nice to meet you. Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started. Bye Joshua.

Joshua: Bye Jill.

Joshua looks over at Justin who looks nervous.

Joshua: Don't worry. Your in very good hands. Jill is my sister's best friend.

Justin nods and reluctantly takes a seat at the table on Jill's left. Jill sees that Justin is very nervous and decides to try and be nice.

Jill: So Justin tell me about yourself.

Justin is basically shaking as he talks.

Justin: I am 13 years old. I live with my mother. I go to school here and that's really it.

Jill: What are your hobbies? Do you like music?

Justin: Not really.

Jill: How about sports? My friend was very good at football. You look like a pretty trong kid I'd bet you be good at football.

Justin: I actually like to box.

Jill: Boxing? Well that's a pretty good sport. He would have been a good boxer too.

Justin: That's not what I meant.

Jill seems surprised but rubs it off anyway.

Jill: So let's get started. I heard your having some trouble in English. That's okay I am very good with English. I heard your doing a persuasive essay. What topic did you pick?

Justin: Reasons why people shouldn't be mean others.

Jill's smile goes to a frown and can immediately tell something is off with this kid.

Jill: That's an interesting topic. That could also be a quite difficult one. You sure you don't want to switch to a different one?

Justin quickly nods.

Justin: I'm sure.

Jill: Let me read your essay and we'll do some corrections.

As Justin takes out his essay he begins to shake. Jill notices this.

Jill: You okay?

Justin nods.

Justin: Yes. Just very hungry.

Jill looks surprised,

Jill: When was the last time you ate?

Justin: Dinner last night.

Jill looks shocked. She quickly gets up from her seat.

Jill: Let's go.

Justin: Where?

Jill: There's a McDonalds across the street. Let's go get something to eat. You can't do homework on an empty stomach.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro middle school- Entrance- afternoon

Jill and Justin have just left the entrance of the school. Jill is getting ready to walk across the street. However Justin sees Jeff, Simon and Vinnie across the street. Knowing these are the kids that bully him. He stops. Jill looks back.

Jill: Is something wrong?

Justin: I don't really like Mcdonalds.

Jill: Well. There's a pizzeria right next door let's have some pizza.

Justin nods in agreement as Jill waits for him to catch up. They end up bumping into the trio anyway as Justin's heart pounds.

Jeff: That your new boyfriend Roberts?

Jill: Keep your mouth shut Jeff.

Simon and Vinnie take a hard look at Justin.

Simon: Hey Jeff look who it is.

Jeff turns toward his friends and sees Justin as does Jill.

Simon: Jill. What the hell are you doing hanging with this loser?

Jill turns arounds and sees the 3 picking on Justin.

Jill: Guys! Leave him alone.

Vinnie: Who are you to tell us what to do Jill?

Jill is getting angry but is trying to be nice.

Jill: Guys please leave him alone. We have somewhere we need to be.

Jeff comes around back to Jill. Simon takes Justin's back pack and empties it out.

Jeff: We'll leave you guys alone. For a price.

Jill looks like she's about to be sick.

Jill: You're an asshole. All 3 of you. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size.

Jeff: Like who. Your friends. They are bigger pussies then that boy Justin.

Jill is starting to get really angry. She grabs Justin's hand and quickly leads him away leaving all of his stuff behind. Jill pushes Justin forward to keep heading towards the pizzeria. Jill goes back to the three friends who are laughing for what they had just done.

Jeff: Got something you want to say Roberts?

Jill: It's Jill. You can try and act tough all you want. However I know your all wearing dresses.

The 3 start to laugh. Jill isn't amused.

Jill: You guys act like your so tough. If Steve was here he'd kick your ass.

With that an angry Jill leaves and heads towards the pizzeria.

Cut to

INT. Pizzeria- afternoon

Jill comes into the pizzeria looking for Justin. Justin is sitting at the table. Jill walks over and takes a seat next to him.

Jill: Sorry about that.

Justin gaps.

Justin: That's okay. It's not your fault. They are just a bunch of assholes.

As Justin is talking he begins shaking. Jill looks surprised.

Jill: Why are you shaking?

Justin: I can't help it. I just do it all the time.

Jill: Do your parents know?

Justin shakes his head.

Jill: This explains a lot. I know why your struggling.

Justin looks curious.

Justin: Really. Why?

Jill smiles.

Jill: You have a learning disability.

Justin looks curious again.

Justin: Is that bad?

Jill smiles

Jill: Well it's not a good thing. However, if you get the proper procedure then everything will be okay. Now let's order something to eat.

There server comes over to them. It happens to be Marnie Cooper. Marnie is surprised to see Jill with a little boy.

Marnie: Jill?

Jill looks up to see Marnie.

Jill: Marnie. Hi. How are you?

Marnie: Good. I didn't know you had a little brother.

Jill: He's not my brother. Just somebody I'm helping with a problem.

Marnie: Well that's nice. You coming to the movies with Jenny and I tonight?

Jill: Yes. Kirby's coming too.

Marnie: Cool. Cool. So what can I get you two eat?

Jill: 6 slices and 2 Dr. Peppers.

Jill reaches into her purse to give Marnie some money. Marnie stops her.

Marnie: It's on the house.

Jill: Thanks.

Marnie: No problem.

Marnie leaves as Jill sits down again next to Justin.

Jill: You saud that you haven't eaten since yesterday. Why not?

Justin: Those boys they always pick on me. They always take my lunch money and my money for breakfast.

Jill looks hurt.

Jill: That's terrible. Why didn't you tell your parents?

Justin: I did. My father hit me. He said I needed to become tougher and I should fight them off.

Jill is in shock.

Jill: What?

Justin just keeps nodding.

Jill: Don't worry. I know people and I will talk to them. You have my word I will make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

Justin: Thanks Jill. I appreciate that but it doesn't matter. You can deal with it. Yes. It might go away for a little while but it will come back. They will keep coming back.

Jill: I promise you that is not going to happen.

Justin actually looks hopeful for a second.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Kitchen- night

Kate and Jill are eating dinner at the table. Dave is away on vacation. Kate notices Jill is being very quiet at the table.

Kate: Jill honey is everything okay?

Jill wakes up out of her trance.

Jill: What?

Kate: You look upset about something.

Jill: Well. You remember that program I joined?

Kate: Yes?

Jill: The kid I got. He gets bullied. Bad.

Kate: Are you sure Jill?

Jill nods.

Jill: Mom. He told me. He basically was asking me for help.

Kate: Well honey. I don't think it's any of your business.

Jill is shocked by this.

Jill: Mom. Being a mother yourself. Would you want being bullied?

Kate: You never were.

Jill: Your wrong mom. You really don't know as much about me as you think you do.

Kate turns around.

Kate: Kids are mean to you?

Jill's face tells it all.

Kate: You're a nice girl. Why would people be mean to you?

Jill: Because they think I'm weak. I use to think people liked me but I was obviously wrong.

Kate: Why are they starting to bully you now after all this time?

Jill: Because Steve's gone.

Kate looks at Jill who wants to cry.

Kate: Honey. I'm so sorry.

Jill: Why should I pretend like Steve being gone doesn't effect my life when it does.

Kate walks over to Jill and hugs her. She then sits Jill down on a chair and takes a seat in one next to Jill.

Kate: Listen to me Jill. What goes around comes around. If those kids are as bad you say they are then they have it coming to them eventually. Right now your still 16. Worry about good things. Not bad ones. Now I don't want you pursuing this any longer. Do I make myself clear.

We then cut back to Jill and Sidney back in the hospital. Jill is in tears.

Jill: Then I went upstairs and tried to contact you.

Sidney: And I blew you off. I'm so sorry Jill.

Jill: No. I'm sorry.

Sidney: What I don't get. If you wanted revenge against them how did your friends play a role in this.

Jill: Okay. Trevor accused me of selling drugs even though he was the real culprit.. Marnie and Jenny blamed me for something and I ended up being strip searched for it. Rebecca was Charlie because he hated Gale. I'm sorry about mom. However she did not love me. After dad died she barely new what my name was. One day she was so drunk that she said by school. Have a great day at Jill.

This makes Sidney want to cry.

Jill: Olivia lied to me by cheating with Trevor. Robbie for calling me an idiot and everything. And Charlie because of Kirby.

Sidney looks surprised.

Sidney: What?

Jill: I never wanted Kirby to be a part of what happened. In reality Brian was suppose to die instead of Kirby.

Sidney: What happened?

Jill: A mistake was made. I never had intended for Alicia, Jessica and Kirby to die.

Sidney: Jill I need your word though. Kirby is okay. Brian is okay too. I need your word you re not going to go after them when you get out. Okay?

Jill: You have my word.


	7. Episode 6 Funeral

Fade in

EXT. Reed residence- Driveway- afternoon

Kirby is sitting in the front seat of the car. She has never been inside the house. Steve had let them stayed there for two weeks and insisted that they could stay as long as they wanted. But Kirby new she had to face her fears. She looks over at her mother.

Meghan: You ready?

Kirby nods in agreement. Meghan gets out of the car and goes over to the passenger side. She helps her daughter up the stairs and into the house. Kirby takes a seat over on the couch.

Meghan: Honey it's best you try not to think about it. 1 year is all you have left then we could move where ever you'd like. What do you say to that?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: Woodsboro is my home. No matter what I will never leave Woodsboro.

Meghan: Maybe you should go up and get some sleep. Tomorrow is the funerals and all. You have a long day ahead of you.

Kirby slowly gets up from the couch and walks over to the stairs. She climbs up the stairs and thinks about everything that had happened. As she walks over to her room she takes out her cell phone and begins dialing a number.

Kirby: Hey Alicia.

Alicia O.S.: Hey Girl. How is your first night home going?

Kirby: Not bad. Not good.

Alicia: You ready for tomorrow?

Kirby: No. Can I ask you something?

Alicia: Sure.

Kirby: Did you go and visit Jill?

Alicia is scared to answer.

Alicia: Yes I did.

Kirby: How is she?

Alicia: Scared. Like she's made the biggest mistake of her life.

Kirby: It was the biggest mistake of her life. She deserved to die for it.

Alicia: Kirby. I know they hurt you but give her a chance to explain. Hear the girl out. She wants to talk to you and Steve.

Kirby: I need to think about it.

Alicia: You should get some sleep. We both have a long day tomorrow. All of us have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night Kirby.

Kirby: Good night.

Cut to

INT. Diner- night

Steve and Brian are sitting at the table eating dinner. Steve is trying to keep a low profile and nobody seems to recognize him.

Steve: I can't believe this. Tomorrow we go and bury our friends. People we were close to. People we loved.

Brian: You think you know somebody.

Steve: THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!

With that Steve starts flipping tables.

Brian: Steve. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You had no idea what they had gone through. You had no idea how sick they were in the head.

Steve slams his fist on the table inf rustration.

Steve: Doesn't make it any easier Brian. Doesn't make it any easier.

Brian: Don't blame yourself. Jill was sick in the head. Charlie was you know Charlie.

Steve: But why. It doesn't make sense. Jill loved her friends.

Brian starts shaking his head.

Brian: The girl you new had left her a long time ago. Jill started doing drugs. That's why none of us believed her.

Steve looks at Brian confused.

Steve: Believe her? About what?

Brian: I think you better talk to her about that.

Steve looks down at the floor.

Brian: Steve. There's things that happened. Unfortunately I know you feel that you don't deserve this peace of mind. Give it to Jill. Talk to her. Let her beg for forgiveness.

Steve nods in agreement.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence. Living room- morning

Kirby is sitting on the living room couch. Sidney sits next to her trying to comfort her. Both of them are wearing black.

Sidney: Your mom tells me you haven't been sleeping.

Kirby: Nope. Sidney how long did it take you to get over what Billy and Stu did to you?

Sidney puts her arm around Kirby bringing her in for a hug.

Sidney: Honestly when Mickey and Mrs. Loomis starting attacking me.

Kirby puts her head down in shame.

Sidney: Listen to me. None of this is your fault. It's nobody's fault people make decisions and people do bad things. Some people do things for attention.

Kirby: I know. But why me? I was Jill's best friend! No matter what it was she could always come to me if something was wrong! I't doesn't make sense. When did her and Charlie become close?

Sidney: She told me she caught Trevor cheating on her with Olivia.

Kirby looks surprised by this.

Kirby: What?

Sidney: She said the night that her dad died and she was distraught she called Trevor to come over and he said eh couldn't. He saw them in Olivia's bedroom.

Kirby: Oh my god. I had no idea.

Sidney: Where were you that night?

Kirby: Joshua was sick. Mom wanted me to keep an eye on him. Otherwise I would have been there.

Sidney: She knows Kirby. You should talk to her.

Kirby: What?

Sidney: I think it'd be good for you.

Kirby: What if she tries to hurt me again.

Sidney shakes her head.

Sidney: She won't. Kirby this isn't about forgiving Jill this is about accepting what happened. A grudge is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die.

Kirby: Maybe I'll go. I need to say good bye to everybody else first.

There's a knock on the door. Sidney gets up from the couch and walks over to the door opening it. In comes Steve, Jessica, Brian and Alicia. Jessica is carrying baby Brianna.

Alicia walks over to Kirby and hugs her.

Alicia: You okay?

Kirby: Yes. It's just hard to say goodbye.

Kirby begins to rbeak down.

Alicia: I know. But we're going to get through this together. Your a survivor Kirby now it's time to live life to it's fullest.

Steve: Gather round. Gather round.

Steve calls who is left of the crew into the kitchen. Jessica is struggling to carry Baby Brianna.

Sidney: Here. I know you guys have a lot to talk about. I'll take the baby.

Jessica: Thank you.

Jessica hands the baby over to Sidney who leaves the room.

Steve: Okay guys. I know this is going to be tough. We have never lost so much in one time. We lost 5 people who we were all very close to. People we called friends who we deeply cared about.

Kirby: I would like to thank you guys for getting me through everything that happened. I don't think I would have been here without you guys.

Steve: Now listen. We're all in this together. Myself included. Kirby stay close to me so that nobody bothers you.

Kirby nods in agreement.

Brian: Should we do the toasts?

Steve looks around at everybody and everybody nods in agreement.

Brian: Okay then.

Brian pulls out a bottle of champagne. Kirby goes over to the cabinet and comes back with some glasses. Brian pours the bottle of champagne into each of the 5 cups. Everybody grabs a cup.

Jessica: To Marnie Cooper.

Jessica raises her cup.

Brian: To Jenny Randall.

Brian raises his cup.

Alicia: To Olivia Morris.

Steve: To Robbie Mercer and Trevor Sheldon.

Both Steve and Alicia raise there glasses.

Kirby: To Charlie Walker.

Kirby raises her glass as the rest of the gang stands speechless.

Everyone: To Charlie Walker.

The gang drinks the champagne and puts the glasses into the sinks. Everybody heads into the living room. Steve goes and takes a seat next to Sidney.

Steve: How you feeling Sid?

Sidney: Good.

Steve: I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have been here. I could've stopped her.

A tear falls from Steve's eye. Sidney grabs his hand as Jessica comes over and grabs Brianna back.

Sidney: She couldn't be helped. Jill snapped. But the bad part of her died when I shot her. She's still the person that you know and love.

Steve: Did she tell you why?

Sidney nods.

Steve: Why? Why would she want to become you?

Sidney: Actually compared the other motives Jill's does make sense.

Steve: WHAT?

Sidney: You should go and talk to her. She really wants to talk to you and Kirby.

Steve: I don't know if I could see her in the state she's in.

Sidney: I know. It was tough for me.

Steve: Sidney what happens now?

Sidney: Actually I was thinking about busting her out of jail and taking her to live with me. The only thing Jill ever wanted was love.

Steve: Her mom and dad loved her very much.

Sidney: Yes they did. However her dad died and her mother didn't know her name half the time after getting drunk so much.

Steve: To make matters worse I wasn't around to help her out with her problems.

Sidney grabs Steve's hand again.

Sidney: Sometimes people need to solve there own problems. Jill shouldn't have been coming to you with every small problem she had. She needed to learn to fight for herself.

Steve: But Brian says Jill went through something horrible. I am kind of scared to find out what it was.

Sidney kisses Steve on the cheek.

Sidney: Jill always told me you were special. Now I can see why. You may not have been here when it happened. However, you are here now. Give Jill and the other boy the justice they deserve.

Steve looks confused.

Steve: What boy? What boy?

Sidney stays quiet as Brian comes into the room.

Brian: All right everybody let's go. Kirby your mom called she's going to meet us there. She said to drive with one of us. You too Sidney.

Kirby: Okay.

Brian: Alright Sidney and Kirby you drive with Steve. Alicia Jessica and the baby drive with me. Let's get a move on it.

Cut to

EXT. Cemetary- morning

5 graves are set up. Thousands of people surround it. Among the people we see are The crew, Sidney, Gale, Dewey, Principal Clark. Jessica hands the baby to it's father and goes and grabs Sidney's hand.

Jessica: How? How do we move forward?

Here without you begins to play.

Sidney: Time will heal. You remember your friends who they were. You live the life that they couldn't.

Jessica thinks for a moment and thinks about the time Jessica, Kirby, Olivia and Jill were at her house having a pillow fight. Talking about boys. She thinks about the time her and Jill snuck in to see a rated R movie.

Jessica: It just doesn't make sense. Jill and Charlie had everything and now Charlie's dead. Our friends are dead.

Sidney: Sick people do bad things. You 5 kids survived. It's time to move forward. You especially because you have a baby.

Jessica: It's hard to move on from this.

Sidney: The longer you hold onto it the harder it will be. Jill is going to jail and she'll never be allowed to do this again. Charlie is dead along with Kate, Hoss and Perkins and 5 people you called friends. Be strong for them.

Jessica then turns back towards the graves. The caskets are being lowered in. Jessica turns towards Sidney and quickly Sidney wraps her arms around her when Olivia is lowered in. She is weeping hysterically. Brian holds Alicia and takes her head into his shoulder as she loses it seeing Robbie put in. Kirby is crying to stay together and takes a look at Steve who is actually crying. They turn to each other and pull each other in for a hug. Kirby loses it when she sees Trevor's casket and cries hysterically. Steve tries to soothe her as best as he could but can't contain her. Steve looks over at Charlie's parents who look very upset.

A few weeks later.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Principal Clark's office- afternoon

Kirby has been called to Principal Clark's office. She sits there with her arms folded not wanting to be there.

Kirby: Why was I brought here?

Clark: I just wanted to see how you're doing. So, How are you doing?

Kirby: Terrible. You know this is all your fault.

Clark seems to pretty taken a back by Kirby's comments.

CLARK: Look, Kirby I know your upset but these are uncalled for accusations.

Kirby slams her fist on the table.

Kirby: No! What you did for uncalled for. You made Jill out to be a bad person when she was just trying to make things right in the world.

Clark: I was backed into a corner. I had no other choice. We needed to protect the safety of the students. If I could go back and change that decision I would in a heartbeat.

Kirby: Which one? The one where you order Jill strip searched which I could have imagined was very traumatizing or the fact that she came to you about kids being bullied and you sat on your ass and did nothing.

Clark feels a little guilty.

Clark: How is Jill.?

Kirby: I haven't seen her yet. Steve and yes I said Steve and I are going to visit her today after school.

Clark seems to be surprised.

Clark: Kirby I never wanted her strip searched. We had a tip that she was carrying drugs. I was only trying to protect you kids.

Kirby: Don't tell that to me. Tell that to Steve because you know Jill's going to break down to him and you're really going to have a crisis on your hands.

Cut to

EXT. Millburn psychiatric hospital-afternoon

Steve and Kirby sit in the car. Both contemplating to go in.

Steve: You sure you want to do this.

Kirby: No. We don't have a choice. We have to go in there.

Steve: Okay. We're in this together.

Kirby and Steve exit the vehicle and walk towards the hospital. They enter and Alicia waits for them.

Alicia: Finally.

Kirby: How'd you know we were coming?

Alicia: I know everything. She's waiting for you guys.

Alicia points them in the direction and Kirby and Steve walk towards the direction. They find a room that says J Roberts on it. They look at each other then knock.

Jill: Come in Kirby and Steve.

Kirby and Steve enter the room and walk towards Jill. Jill looks like somebody who is sitting in the hospital. She is attached to the bed by handcuffs.

Jill: I been waiting for you guys.

Kirby walks over to Jill and slaps her as hard as she could.

Jill: I deserved that.

Kirby: Yes you did. I can't believe you all of our friends people you cared about people that loved you.

Jill: YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT LOVE! I HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS THAT DIE! 1 BIG BROTHER WHO DIED! BOTH MY PARENTS DIED! AND A KID WHO WAS LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME COMMITS SUICIDE!

Jill begins to cry.

Steve: Jill. What's going on. Why kill your friends? You had them. What did they do to deserve this?

Jill: They betrayed me. I went to them for help. None of them would listen. Nobody was around to protect me. From my mom abusing me, to me being bullied and being strip searched.

Steve: Strip searched?

Steve looks at Kirby and who nods.

Steve: You were strip searched. What for?

Jill: I was accused of carrying drugs. The school searched my clothes. Then they demanded to have me strip searched and when I refused they held me down and did it anyway.

Steve grabs Jill's hand.

Steve: Jill. I'm so sorry.

Kirby: Okay. It was the school that strip searched you what did we do?

Jill: Exactly that nothing. I came to you guys for help and none of you would hear me out.

Kirby: Jill. I'm sorry. You were lying a lot. We all didn't know what to believe and what not to believe. I mean you tend to do that sometimes. Anyway this is no excuse for that. You killed people. You're a psycho bitch. I loved you Jill and I still do but you need to pay for what you've done. I'm sorry about Trevor and Olivia. I know that may have been quite a shock. I mean Marnie the Carnie. She wasn't really that bad. Jenny? I thought you two had made up. Robbie what could he have possibly done.

Jill: To be honest. Marnie was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I never intended her to be at Jenny's that night.

Steve: What do you mean?

Jill: I thought Marnie was going to be hanging with Jessica that night.

Kirby: But Jessica was out of town that night.

Jill: I thought Brian and Alicia were going to take you with them not Jessica.

Kirby: So you didn't want me to die?

Jill: No. Kirby you were my best friend. I never meant for you to be a part of it. When Charlie ran after us you were suppose to run out of the house. Sidney was suppose to play that game not you. I whispered in Charlie's ear to only injure you not kill you.

Steve: Wait a minute. You told Sidney that you and Charlie said you were the new Randy and the new Sidney. Kirby needed to be dead in order to not rat at least Charlie out.

Jill: Charlie was suppose to knock you unconscious then come and find you. Tell you Trevor ha stabbed you and that he had killed him. I killed Charlie because I thought he had killed you. I had wanted us to be the new Sidney Gale Dewey. I thought Charlie had finished you so I finished him.

Kirby is speechless as is Steve.

Kirby: I don't know what to say. I guess I got the answers I needed. I forgive you Jill.

Kirby walks out of the room. Steve stays behind.

Steve: I'm sorry I wasn't hear to protect you.

Jill: Sorry about what I did. Steve I know your mad at me. Please do this. The kid deserves justice. He was practically pushed over the school.

Steve: Wait. Let me get this straight. A kid was bullied. By high school kids. You tried to protect him and you couldn't?

Jill: I tried Steve. I really did.

Steve: How does this tie into you being strip searched?

Jill: Well after the kid went and committed suicide. I went to the high school to try and get Principal Clark to do something.

Clark: Jill tragedy happen.

We cut to see Jill sitting on the chair her eyes bloodshot from crying.

Jill: Principal Clark. This kid was bullied. They bullied him to death. They practically pushed him off the school themselves.

Clark: Jill you have no evidence of that.

Jill: Evidence? The killed basically told me that when he died.

Clark looks at his secretary.

Clark: Can you get Jeff, Trevor, Simon and Vinny down to my office please. Also get Mrs. Jones down here.

After a few minutes everybody arrives.

Clark: Okay. Jeff, Simon and Vinny. Jill tells me that you kids bullied that poor little kid that committed suicide yesterday. Is there any truth to that?

Jeff: None sir.

Jill: BULL SHIT! Tell them Trevor. I told you.

Clark: Trevor is there any truth to this?

Jill looks at Trevor pleading.

Trevor: I have never seen it.

Clark: Okay. Now boys why would Jill make up a lie like that?

Jill: Because I'm not lying.

Clark: Jill.

Jeff: Because we caught her doing drugs today.

Jill: WHAT!

Jeff, Simon, and Vinny nod in agreement.

Jill: YOU GUYS ARE LIARS! I DON'T DO DRUGS!

Jeff: Trust me Mr. Clark. I saw it. Ask Trevor.

Trevor: He's right. Sorry Jill. You shouldn't be doing drugs.

Clark: Okay. You boys can leave.

All the boys leave leaving just Jill, Clark and Mrs. Jones left.

Jill: Mr. Clark they are lying.

Clark: Jill. Why would your boyfriend lie?

Jill doesn't answer not knowing the answer.

Clark: Jill. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your bag for drugs.

Jill hands him her bag and he opens it searching it.

Jill: See nothing. Now please do something about the boys.

Clark walks over to Mrs. Jones and whispers something in her ear. She nods in approval.

Clark: Jill she's going to take you to the nurse where you will be strip searched for drugs.

Jill looks horrified.

Jill: You're not serious.

Clark: Sorry Jill. We need to protect the student body from drugs.

Jill: I'm part of the student body. I am not letting you strip search me.

Jill is taken to the Nurse's office by Mrs. Jones and the Principal's secretary. All the other kids were forced to leave the office. They close the cutrain and take a look at Jill.

Jones: Okay Jill. It will be over quick.

Jill: IT'S ALREADY OVER! BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING IT!

Nurse: Jill. Do as your told.

Jill: NO!

The secretary, the nurse and Mrs. Jones walk over to Jill. The secretary grabs Jill's right arm while Mrs. Jones grabs Jill's left arm as the nurse starts taking Jill's clothes off. Jill is fighting as hard as she could to break free,

Jill: LET GO OF ME!

Nobody let's go as the search continues as Jill starts to cry.

Jill: NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I WANT MY MOMMY!

Jill continues to try and fight but is crying to hard to really withstand being held.

Nurse: There no drugs. Now you proved your innocence.

Jill continues to cry as she puts her clothes back on. The door opnes up and Charlie enters. He sees Jill crying and rushes over to her.

Charlie: Jill? What happened?

Jill: They strip searched me.

Charlie looks over at Mrs. Jones with eyes of hatred. Mrs. Jones shrugs it off.

Jones: It was for her own good.

Charlie: Her own good? You guys are cold hearted.

Jill breaks down into Charlie's arms.

We cut back to see Jill laying in the bed crying. Steve sits next to her.

Steve: Jill. I'm so sorry. I never would have let that happened had I been around.

Jill: I know. Since that day I lost faith in god like he didn't exist.

Steve gets up and gets ready to leave.

Jill: Where you going?

Steve smiles back at Jill.

Steve: To show you that god does exist. I'm going to get you and the boy some justice.

With that Steve exit's the room. Jill begins to smile.


	8. Episode 7 Revenge

Fade in

EXT. Woodsboro high- parking lot- night

Vinnie is walking down the edge of the parking lot. He notices somebody is smashing his car with a baseball bat. Vinnie drops his stuff and runs over to his car.

Vinnie: WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING ASSHOLE!

The person turns and is revealed to be Steve.

Steve: Did you miss me Vinnie. I ebt you never expected to see me again.\

Vinnie: Steve? I thought you were dead?

Steve: I'm very much alive. Back in Woodsboro. You wouldn't believe some of the shit I heard.

Vinnie gulps and takes out his cell phone. Steve quickly grabs it from him and throws it on the ground and breaks it with the baseball bat.

Steve: Oops. My bad.

Vinnie: Steve. I don't know what Brian told you. It's not true.

Steve: What's not true. You guys bullying a kid to death? Video taping Jill naked and posting it on the internet? The one I'm most interested in is the one where Jill was strip searched because you guys accused her of having drugs.

Vinnie: Steve please. I'm sorry. It was…

Before Vinnie even finishes Steve punches him in the face.

Steve: How's it feel having somebody whose your own side hitting you. Steve keeps punching him over and over again. Vinnie is a bloody mess, nose broken.

Steve: MY GIRLFRIEND! MY GIRLFRIEND!

Vinnie is struggling with words.

Vinnie: Please, stop.

This only pisses Steve off some more. Steve looks over to the bat and walks over and picks it up. Vinnie sees this and tries to get up and run. Just as he gets up Steve hits him with it right in the leg.

Vinnie: AHHH!

Steve: That was for the boy that died.

Steve hits him again in the other leg.

Steve: That was for what you did to Jill. Now I have one more question. You can choose not to answer however I wouldn't want to be you if you don't.

Vinnie gulps.

Vinnie: I'm going to sue your fucking ass.

Steve: That's not true. I'm not here. I'm at a party. Over 30 people can vow that I was there.

Brian: Me being one of them.

Brian comes into view.

Steve: Now Vinnie. I don't think you're the mastermind behind what happened. Now tell me where is Jeff?

Vinnie: He's at the boxing match. He's undefeated.

Brian and Steve give each other satisfying nods.

Vinnie: He's going to hurt you. Not even you can beat up Jeff.

Steve: We'll see about that.

Steve and Brian walk away and get into Brian's car.

Cut to

INT. Dr Wilson's office- waiting room- night

Kirby sits in the waiting room of her psychiatrist. Kirby's eyes are bloodshot from not sleeping well. Her mother, Meghan, sits next o her. Kirby doesn't want to be there.

Kirby: Do I have to do this?

Meghan: Yes. W've been through this. I need to get some sleep and you need to get some sleep.

Kirby: I been sleeping.

Meghan: Kirby. I hear you crying every night. Your father and I both do. Even your little brother is worried and he's 14 he doesn't know how to be worried.

Kirby: Mom. Please. I promise you I'm fine.

Meghan puts her arm around her daughter.

Meghan: Honey. Do you remember what I've always told you?

Kirby: Two wrongs don't make a right?

Meghan: Well Yes. However, as your mother I know you better then you do. Honey I know that your scared. I know you feel betrayed. It's only natural you feel this way. Jill and Charlie were your friends. People you cared about.

Kirby looks like she wants to puke hearing those names.

Kirby: Mom. Be honest. Were you disappointed? With what happened. That I didn't know it was Jill and Charlie.

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: No honey. Jill had everybody fooled. You didn't know. Nobody new. I didn't realize until I had gotten back. By that time people had figured it out.

Kirby: Who was it?

Meghan: Who was what?

Kirby: Who was it that called you and told you I had gotten hurt?

Meghan grabs her daughter's hand.

Meghan: Steve and he didn't leave your side until we got here.

Kirby: How did you react?

Meghan: I cried the whole way home. You should feel lucky honey. You have a family that loves you.

Kirby: I do feel lucky. I also feel bad.

Meghan: I understand honey. You're an adult. It's going to be hard. You're going to have to make some new friends. But you still have some of the old ones. You also have a god daughter that loves you.

Kirby: Mom. You were Jill's therapist right?

Meghan: Yes honey I was.

Kirby: Did she ever say anything to you?

Meghan: She told me how betrayed she felt. How she never felt so humiliated during the strip search. How she went to you guys for comfort and you all slammed the door shut in her face.

The door opens up and Dr. Wilson and a young boy named Daniel Meyers Kirby's age comes out. Daniel sees Kirby and walks over to her.

Daniel: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Hey Daniel. I didn't know you come here.

Daniel: I didn't know you come here.

Kirby: Well actually I don't. Mom forced me to.

Kirby looks over at her mother. Meghan smiles and walks over to Dr. Wilson leaving Kirby and Daniel alone.

Daniel: I'm really glad your okay.

Kirby: Me too. Me too.

Daniel: Kirby there's something you should know.

Kirby: What?

Daniel: It's not over. They always come back.

Kirby: Jill is going to jail, Charlie is dead, it's over.

Daniel: I just want you to be careful that's all.

Kirby: Thanks I guess.

Daniel: I was just wondering. I'm having a party tomorrow night at my house I'd be honored if you'd attend.

Kirby thinks for a moment.

Kirby: Sounds good I guess.

Daniel: Awesome bring some friends.

Kirby: I will. Bye Daniel.

Daniel: Bye.

Cut to

INT. Millburn psychiatric ward- Jill's room- night

Sidney sits next to Jill who is recovering very nicely from her gun shot wound.

Sidney: It's almost time to go.

Jill: I have a question. Aren't people going to be outraged that I'm out so fast?

Sidney: Your going to be a new person. Everybody is going to think both Sidney Prescott and Jill Roberts are both dead. I'm sorry Jill but neither one of us can ever return to Woodsboro.

Jill: What about my friends?

Sidney: Nobody could know. People would be outraged.

Jill: Not even Steve or Kirby?

Sidney: Especially not Steve or Kirby.

Jill looks over at Sidney. She realizes that this is for her own good.

Jill: Okay. Sidney I want to say one thing to you. Thanks. Your giving your whole life up for me.

Sidney: You're my little cousin and I love you. I think we coul work things out.

Jill: So what's going to be our new name?

Sidney: I'm going to be Sally Edwards. You're going to be my daughter Michelle Edwards.

Jill: Okay I guess.

Sidney: I picked out a good place for us to move.

Jill: Okay. What about the psychiatric place?

Sidney: Do your time. Then we will move and give you a second chance. Now Jill I hope you're changed. I'm throwing everything away for you. I really hope your grateful.

Jill smiles a bit.

Jill: Thank you.

Sidney: You're welcome. Now it's time to get some sleep.

Jill nods in agreement as Sidney makes her comfortable.

Cut to

EXT. Arena- night

Brian and Steve are walking up the stairs of the Arena.

Brian: We need to get you inside without anybody noticing who you are.

Steve: Your right.

Brian and Steve look over and see a guy who is dressed as a hot dog selling hot dogs.

Brian: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Steve: Come on.

Brian and Steve walk over to the hot dog guy.

Hot Dog guy: Yes?

Brian: How much?

Hot Dog guy: Two dollars a dog.

Steve: For the costume.

Hot dog guy: You're serious?

Steve: Dead.

Hot Dog guy: 20 bucks.

Steve takes a 50 out of his pocket.

Steve: Here's 50. Now let me have the costume.

Hot dog guy: Okay.

The Hot dog guy takes off the costume and hands it to Steve. Steve puts it on,

Steve: You need to make sure that Jeff accepts a fight with me.

Brian: Alright let's head inside.

Steve and Brian walk inside. They are met at the door by Simon.

Simon: You guys can't be here.

Brian: Simon I would get out of the way if I were you.

Simon: Listen Brian. I would turn around and go back where you came from.

Steve: Why don't you make us?

Simon: I will if I have to.

Steve takes the costume off and Simon's face drops when he sees Steve.

Brian: I warned you.

Steve: Where's that piece of shit?

Simon: Inside boxing.

Steve: He's got a new opponent now.

Simon: I still can't let you guys in.

With that Steve punches him across the face. Simon falls to the ground as Steve and Brian head inside.

Steve: I would stay down if I were you.

Cut to

INT. Dr. Wilson's office- shrink room- night

Both Kirby and Meghan are in the room talking to Dr. Wilson.

Dr. Wilson: Now Kirby. Your mom tells me you haven't been sleeping well.

Kirby: It probably has something to do with the fact that the boy I had a crush on tried to kill me. Oh and it was my best friend that told him to do it.

Dr. Wilson: That must be pretty scary.

Kirby: No. The scary part is that nobody saw what they were going to do.

Dr. Wilson: Now Kirby that is not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself.

Kirby: I don't. But what if Jill was right?

Meghan looks curious as to what her daughter is going to say.

Kirby: I mean other then Sidney, Gale, and Dewey what has anybody from Woodsboro ever accomplished?

Dr. Wilson thinks for a second and doesn't say anything.

Dr. Wilson: You don't have to be famous in order to be happy.

Kirby: I know. But I don't think this girl ever had a realistic chance of being happy. She had bad luck after bad luck after bad luck. I mean I was totally being a bitch to her also I was being a hypocrite.

Dr. Wilson: How so?

Kirby: Because when she came and told me that a young boy had committed suicide. I asked her why she cared so much when she had just met the boy a few weeks ago. But my little brother was his age and I fell in love with him very quickly.

Dr. Wilson: So then it seems you are feeling a bit guilty. Obviously a bit of betrayal too.

Kirby: I definitely feel betrayed. But At the same time I have parents that keep me in line. She didn't have that and the one person that she really could go to with her problems we all thought was dead.

Dr. Wilson: It seems you want to excuse her from what she did.

Kirby quickly shakes her head.

Kirby: No. She did something wrong and she should pay her price to society. However when she does get out I will be the friend that I should have been.

Dr. Wilson sits up impressed.

Dr. Wilson: Is there anybody who was as close to this girl Jill as you are?

Kirby thinks for a moment.

Kirby: A bunch of us.

Dr. Wilson: Stay close to those people.

Kirby: I will.

Dr. Wilson: Now I'm going to talk to your mom for a minute.

Kirby gets up and leaves the room as Meghan and Dr. Wilson talk.

Meghan: What do you think?

Dr. Wilson: She's definitely depressed.

Meghan: What do I have to do?

Dr. Wilson: I'll give you a prescription for some depression pills. That should help.

Megjan: Okay.

Dr. Wilson: By the way she said that the boy she had a crush on tired to kill her.

Meghan: I know.

Dr. Wilson: She might have trouble trusting boys so keep an eye on her.

Meghan: Okay thank you doctor.

Dr. Wilson: One other thing. I would watch her to make sure she take's the pills.

Meghan nods and leaves the room. Kirby is waiting for her and they head outside and into the car.

Cut to

INT. Arena - night

Jeff is boxing a kid. Jeff is clearly winning and hit's the kid a few more times finally knocking him down. The referee counts to ten and raises Jeff's hand up in the air. About the 15 people are watching.

Jeff: There isn't a man alive today that could beat me.

Brian: What about somebody whose dead?

Jeff looks over at Brian and see Brian smiling.

Jeff: What the fuck's that suppose to mean?

Brian: You're a fighter Jeff aren't you?

Jeff: Hell yes.

Brian: Then fight Steve.

Suddenly Steve appears in the ring with boxing stuff on. Jeff looks like's he's seen a ghost.

Jeff: You're back.

Steve: Oh yes. You can beat up little kids congradulations.I'm going to give you a piece of your own medicine.

Jeff: You know in the boxing ring I'm undefeated.

Steve: I'm going to lose your right. Because I'm going to end up being disqualified for how badly I hurt you.

Jeff: You know Jill was a bitch. She got exactly what she deserved.

Steve: Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I'm here to make sure you get what you deserve.

Jeff and Steve walk around the ring and prepare to fight.


	9. Episode 8 Justice

Fade in

INT. Arena- ring- night

Steve and Jeff have just begun fighting. Steve has the upper hand and is hitting Jeff pretty badly. Steve gives him a hard upper cut and Jeff falls to the ground.

Steve: GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Jeff stays on the ground until the count of 5 and gets back up.

Jeff: You know you're angry with the wrong person.

Steve: AM I !

With that Steve punches Jeff again.

Jeff: It wasn't my fault.

Steve: Jill was strip searched because of you.

Steve punches Jeff a few more times. Jeff has beaten pretty badly.

Jeff puts his arms up for Steve to stop. Steve does so willingly. Jeff looks at the referee.

Jeff: I give up.

Steve: WHAT!

Referee sounds the bell.

Jeff: Let's do this the real way it should've been done. No gloves bare hands. If I win I get the money. If you win I'll give you the information.

Steve: Deal.

The referee leaves the ring as Steve and Jeff both take off there boxing gloves.

Jeff: I'm going to give you the worst beating of your life.

Steve: BRING IT ON! Charges at Steve tackling him. Jeff get's on top of him and punches him a few times in the face. After about 3 punches Steve turns him over and punches him 3 timea few times.

Steve: That was for Jill.

Jeff kicks Steve in the back of the head as Steve falls of of him. Jeff get's on top of Steve and begins punching him over and over again.

Steve begins to get bloody.

Jeff: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME UP! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WAS OBVIOUSLY THE BETTER MAN! YOUR FRIEND JILL AHD A REALLY NICE BODY! I COULD TELL SHE WAS PSYCHO FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER! ME AND TREVOR MADE A BET WHO COULD GET IN HER PANTS FIRST HOWEVER HE REALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH HER! YOU WANT ANSWERS? THE REAL PERSON YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT IS THAT FUCKN Mr. CLARK! HE WAS THE ONE WHO SOLD US THE DRUGS! HE COULDN'T LET US EXPOSE HIS SECRET SO HE DECIDED TO USE JILL AS HIS MOLE!1

Steve nose has been broken badly and his face is all fucked up. He starts laughing an evil laugh. Jeff looks terrified.

Jeff: What's so funny.

Steve: I could have kicked you off of me anytime. I just got the whole fucking story out fo you.

With that Steve kicks Jeff in the back of the head and gets on top of him pinning his hands down. Steve begins punching him over and over again.

Steve: Stamina dude. You wasted all your energy.

Steve punches Brian over and over and over again for 30 seconds. People tell Steve to get off of him but Steve keeps on punching Jeff. Finally Brian gets in the ring and walks over to Steve.

Brian: Come on. You've made your point.

Steve hesitates but get's off of Jeff. Brian hands him some money.

Steve: What's this for?

Brian: Your take for winning the fight. Did you get any information out of him.

Steve: Yes.

Brian: Where we going now?

Steve: The psychiatric ward. I need to talk to Jill. Alone.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- Alicia's room- night

Alicia is looking at a picture of her and Jill. A tear falls from her face. Her father Detective Digiacinto comes strolling into her room.

Alicia: Hey daddy.

Digiacinto: Hey baby. I was just wondering if you were okay?

Alicia: Good considering.

Digacinto: Hate to say it but rememebr what I told you when we first moved here?

Alicia: About Jill?

Digiacinto nods.

Alicia: Dad. I thought I new the real her.

Digiacinto: That was the real her. I told you that girl was bad news from the start. That is why I told you not to hang out with her.

Alicia: Jill wasn't a bad person. She was a good person who made bad decisions.

Digiacinto: Jill was a crazy psycho bitch who did drugs. She killed people.

Alicia has a vision of stabbing Dan.

Alicia: Not all bad people are killers dad.

Her father does not seem to want to hear this.

Digiacinto: YOU LISTEN! AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! JILL KILLED PEOPLE! SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IF SHE HAD THE CHANCE!

Alicia: No she wouldn't have.

Digiacinto: How are you so sure?

Alicia begins to cry.

Alicia: Because I new ahead of time what they were going to do. They wanted me to assist them in killing.

Digiacinto looks shocked.

Digiacinto: You knew? You knew this entire time what they were going to do and you didn't tell anybody?

Alicia: I couldn't dad. I'm sorry.

Digiacinto: OH MY GOD! YOU WERE INVOLVED THIS WHOLE TIME! YOU'RE AS BAD AS THAT ROBETS GIRL1 SHE GOT INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD!

Alicia: Dad. I'm sorry.

Digiacinto: SORRY? I COULD LOSE MY JOB!

Alicia begins to cry.

Digiacinto puts his hands on his head trying to figure something out. He then rubs his daughter's back

Digiacinto: Who else know's?

Alicia looks up at her father.

Alicia: Just Jill and you.

Digiacinto: We have to… killl… Jill.

Alicia looks horrified.

Alicia: What?

Digiacinto: We can't let anybody know your secret.

Alicia: I don't know if I can.

Digiacinto: I'll do it. As far as anybody knows Jill and Charlie were the only ghost face killers. You hear me?

Alicia nods as she begins to cry again. Digiacinto leaves the room.; Alicia thinks about when her, Jill and Charlie are discussing the murders.,

Cut to

EXT. Cemetary- afternoon

Alicia is walking towards where Jill and Charlie stand. We look down and see that they are located at Steve's grave. Jill turns towards the two.

Jill: Thanks for coming guys.

Alicia looks around confused.

Alicia: Why isn't anybody else here?

Charlie: She just wanted us here.

Alicia: Okay? So, what's up?

Out of her bag Jill takes out some photographs. She hands some to Charlie and some to Alicia. They are pictures of Trevor and Olivia kissing and having sex the night Jill's dad died. Charlie gets angry immediately when he sees them.

Charlie: THAT FUCKING BITCH!

Alicia: When did you take these?

Jill: Night my dad died. I don't know about you two when I was under that ghost face mask I felt superiror. I felt untouchable. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time ago.

Alicia notices this that Jill says it with anger.

Alicia: You talking about killing Trevor and Olivia?

Jill shakes her head. Alicia blows a sigh of relief.

Jill: I'm talking about killing all of our friends. At least people I thought were our friends.

Both Charlie and Alicia looks shocked.

Alicia: Please tell me you guys are joking. Why on earth would you want to kill people?

Jill: They all betrayed me. Betrayed us.

Alicia: Nobody betrayed you. Why on earth would you think that?

Jill: Well. First the two people who are suppose to love me most. Kirby went and told my mom that I was doing drugs. Then my mother had the nerve to ground me.

Alicia and Charlie look at each other confused.

Charlie: Jill.

Alicia: That seems only natural.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: It isn't the fact that I got grounded. It's the fact I got the why can't you be more like Sidney speech. The last straw for me when she had the nerve to say bye school have a good time at Jill.

Charlie let's out a little chuckle at that and Jill punches him across the face cuasing him to hit the ground. Jill get's on top of him.

Jill; THINK THAT'S FUNNY CHARLIE! MY MOTHER IS TO DRUNK TO EVEN KNOW MY NAME!

Charlie quickly shakes his head scared to death.

Jill: I want you two to help. Sidney is coming in next month. I want to don the famous ghost face costuem again. With you two.

Charlie get's up off the ground.

Charlie: Why would I want to do that?

Jill: Because of the betrayal of your friends. Remember you caught Robbie kissing Olivia. Remember, Kirby never gave you the love you deserved.

Jill comes over and gives Charlie a kiss.

Jill: But baby I did. Remember? We could be the new Sidney, Dewey, and Gale of this generation.

Charlie thinks about his numerous attempts to win Kirby over.

Charlie: We could do something different. Something nobody would expect.

Alicia: Like film the murders?

Jill and Charlie's faces both light up. Alicia is terrified.

Alicia: Guys. I don't think this is a good idea. Besides how will anybody know if it's a ghost face attack?

Jill: Sidney is coming into town next month for her book tour. Even that moron Dewey will know it's a ghost face attack.

Charlie: Jill. I am definitely down. Maybe this could help me increase my figure as director. I have to go. Cinema club meeting. Bye guys.

Alicia: Bye Charlie.

Charlie leaves leaving Alicia and Jill.

Alicia: Jill. This is not the way to do things.

Jill: What the fuck you talking about?

Alicia: When you said Gale, Dewey, and Sidney. You wanted to be Sidney. Because Sidney leaves town. You hate it here don't you?

Jill nods.

Alicia: Look. I cannot honestly say that I know what you're going thorugh but there are other ways.

Jill: I went to the police. I went to the principal. When those two failed I figured I could go to my friends. That did not help me one bit.

Alicia looks down at the ground.

Alicia: Why not go to Sidney?

Jill: I tried that too. She went to my mother who forced me to see a therapist again.

Alicia: Why?

Jill: She thought I was crazy. See the sad thing is I tried doing the right thing and it turned out to be a huge mistake.

Alicia: Jill I don't want to do this.

Jill looks at Alicia angry.

Jill: You want to back out of this?

Alicia: Maybe what they did was wrong but they don't deserve to die for it.

Jill: With or without you this is happening.

Alicia: Fine. But I will not be around for you to kill me to.

Alicia angry walks away leaving Jill there standing.

Cut to

INT. Psychiatric ward- Jill's room- night

Jill is in her room laughing and talking to Steve. Steve sits next to her.

Jill: You gave him the beating of a life time?

Steve: All 3 of them. I don't think they'll be bullying kids for a long, long time.

Jill has a big smile on their face.

Jill: Be honest. Are you angry with me?

Steve: Honestly, yes.

Jill looks down.

Steve: Jill. You did something really bad. You need to do your time.

Jill: If I do my time will you be satisfied?

Steve: You do your time and even Kirby will be satisfied.

Jill: Tomorrow I leave and go to court. Sidney is coming with me.

Steve: Maybe I'll follow. Just to make sure your okay.

Jill look happy.

Jill: You would do that for me?

Steve: Yes. There was one other thing I was wondering.

Jill: Sure.

Steve: Jeff told me that Mr. Clark was up to something. Did mr. Clark always ignore you when you went to him about things?

Jill: What do you mean?

Steve: When you were strip searched. Was that the first time that you had gone to Clark about those 3.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: No. I had gone to him many times before that. He kept on doing nothing and nothing. Why?

Steve: I think he was involved. Jeff told me that Clark was a drug dealer.

Jill: So he used me?

Steve nods.

Steve: Don't worry. We'll get him back. I have to go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.

Steve heads out before Jill could even say good night.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is asleep in her bed. She hears something by her patio. She walks over to it. She looks down to see Alicia and Brian.

Kirby: What are you guys doing here?

Brian: There's a bonfire going on. Come down we're going.

Kirby: I can't. It's to soon.

Alicia: Come on Kirby. It will be fun. Get our minds off things.

Kirby: My mother will kill me. I'd be grounded forever.

Brian: It will be worth it. What better way to move forward then to get drunk.

Brian looks down at his watch.

Brian: Come on we need to pick up Jessica.

Kirby: I'm coming.

Kirby quickly puts on some clothes and goes to leave her room. Her brother Joshua startles her.

Joshua: Going somewhere?

Kirby: What's it to you?

Joshua: I want to come.

Kirby: How about no. I have to go.

Joshua: I don't think mom will appreciate that.

Kirby looks at her brother.

Kirby: You wouldn't.

Joshua: Trust me I would.

Kirby: Fine. We need to be very quiet though.

Joshua and Kirby sneaks downstairs and head outside. They walk over to Brian's car and get in the back.

Cut to

EXT. Clark residence- night

Mr. Clark is getting out of his car. He unlocks the door of his front door and walks into the house. As he gets in he is hit over the back of the head with an object. Clark wakes up to see he is tied to a chair and Steve stands in front of him.

Clark: Steve?

Steve: Mr. Clark. I heard you like to sell drugs. This true?

Steve holds a gun in his right hand. Clark notices this.

Clark: Please. I had nothing to do with it.

Steve: You ordered Jill strip searched because you didn't want tog et caught? You as the principal should be protecting the kids. Not protecting your own fat ass.

Clark: It was a mistake. Everybody knows Jill didn't do drugs.

Steve: Your right it doesn't change the fact you're a drug dealer.

Clark: You can't prove that.

Steve: A guy like you I know keeps it stashed in the house. Now you can tell me where it is or I can shoot you. Your call.

Clark: You wouldn't.

Steve points the gun at him.

Steve: Try me.

Clark: OKAY! OKAY! IT's IN THE CLOSEST TOP SHELF!

Steve: Good man.

Steve shoots him and it turns out top be a water gun.

Steve: You can book him boys.

Out of nowhere two cops walk over and begin to untie Clark.

Clark: What the fuck?

Steve: I rather see your ass in jail then dead.

Steve walks out of the house. His cell phone rings as he does. He answers it. His face turns sour.

Steve: WHAT? Oh my god. Oh my god.

Cut to

EXT. Bonfire- night

The gang minus Steve is at the bonfire. Jessica is really drunk while Alicia and Brian make out. Kirby is talking to that boy Daniel from earlier.

Daniel: I'm really glad you came.

Kirby: Thanks.

Daniel: You know people are calling you the sidney 2.0

Kirby looks unimpressed.

Kirby: That's cool I guess. It's great to be a heroine hopefully there is no 5th chapter.

Daniel: I was just wondering what it was like.

Kirby: What was like?

Daniel: Being stabbed.

Kirby is shocked.

Kirby: Why would you ask em that? It's not something I hope anybody has to go through.

Suddenly a police car with lights comes on. The kids that are there stand in concern. Dewey and Hicks hop out of the car.

Dewey: Kirby, Brian, Alicia and Jess we need you to come with us please.

The gang walks over to Dewey and Hicks.

Kirby: Hey Dewey.

Dewey: Your mother is worried sick about you. Is your brother here.

Joshua: Yes.

Dewey: You too.

They all walk over and get into the back of Dewey's car.

Dewey: We're all going to Kirby's.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- night

The whole gang walks into the room. Meghan and Bill wait patiently. Meghan runs over to Joshua and Kirby hugging them.

Meghan: You two okay? Because you are both so grounded.

Dewey: Now that everybody's here. I have some bad news.

Steve comes running into the house.

Steve: JILL IS DEAD!

Kirby: What?

Steve: She was murdered.

Alicia: No way. It can't be.

Steve: It's true guys. I got the call myself.

Kirby: Who did it?

Dewey: We don't know. I wanted you kids to know first.

Everybody stands in a bit of shock as Kirby runs up to her room. Everybody watches her go as everybody once again is still in shock.

Dewey: Steve can I speak to you outside.

Steve: Sure.

Dewey and Steve head outside.

Dewey: Quite impressive what you did today.

Steve: Thanks.

Dewey: You know we have lost a lot of good cops over the years. I recently just lost two of my best men in the massacre.

Dewey takes out of his pocket a gun and badge and holds it out for Steve to take.

Dewey: I want you to help me keep Woodsboro safe.

Steve: I'm only 18.

Dewey: You're a very special 18 year old. You know right from wrong. You are the bravest person I know. I ask you to join my team.

Steve looks down at the badge and gun again and reluctantly takes it.

Dewey smiles.

Dewey: Welcome to the team.


	10. Episode 9 Reboot Part 2

Fade in

A slow montage of the gang how they are adjusting to life months after the attacks and Jill subsequent death.

Kirby and Daniel sit in a room watching a movie laughing.

Jessica breast feed's baby Brianna.

Steve in his police uniform puts some kids in the back of a police car as it drives off.

Alicia comes down the stairs at her house and gives her dad the evil eye and just walks away.

It is graduation. Jessica and Brian look up at photos of there friends tears fall from there face. The gang of 5 takes a picture and we then see Kirby put it on her desk. Kirby is in her house alone when her phone rings she sees it says restricted.

Kirby: Hello?

Man: Hello Kirby.

Kirby's face goes sour. The voice she heard a few months ago.

Kirby: Who is this?

Man: Like I'm going to tell you that. Just know it isn't over.

Kirby: LISTEN WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE!

Man: YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I FINISH WHAT CHARLIE WALKER STARTED!

Kirby drops the phone and hears noises from down stairs. Kirby grabs the baseball bat and tip toes towards the stairs.

Meghan: Kirby honey?

Kirby breathes a sigh of relief and runs down the stairs and runs straight into her mother's arms making her mom drop the groceries.

Meghan: Kirby?

Kirby start to cry in her mother's arms as her mother comforts her.

Meghan: Baby what happened?

Meghan puts her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

Kirby: I got a call. Mommy it was him.

Meghan: It's okay honey. I'm right here.

Cut to

EXT. Edwards residence-drive way- morning

A car comes up the street and pulls into a drive way. Out of the driver's side. Sidney Prescott A.K.A Sally Edwards now blonde unrecognizable.

Sally: Michelle Honey?

Out of the passenger side comes Jill Roberts now Michelle Edwards. Completely unrecognizable.

Michelle: Hi Mom.

Sally: You better go inside and see your room.

Michelle nods.

Sally/ Sidney walks over to the movers and hands them some money.

Mover guy: So where you and your daughter from?

Sally: You know around.

Sally grabs something and carries it inside. Michelle is already waiting at the table.

Michelle: There's stuff already set in there.

Sally smiles.

Sally: I must confess. I have been to this house more then once.

Michelle: You new then which room I was going to pick that's why my boxes are already there.

Sally: I know you better then you think I do.

Michelle smiles.

Sally: Now Jill. Michelle take a seat there something we need to discuss.

Michelle does as she's told.

Sally: You can never tell anybody what happened. Nobody has to know who we are or where we're from.

Michelle: What should I tell kids at school that I just magically appeared.

Sally thinks for a moment.

Sally: Tell them you're from Ohio.

Michelle nods. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Sally: You get that while I start breakfast.

Jill walks over to the door and answers it. She opens the door to reveal Steve's cousin Dawn. Michelle takes a deep gulp as Dawn smile at Michelle.

Dawn: Hello.

Michelle snaps out of her trance.

Michelle: Hi.

Dawn: Didn't mean to startle you. I noticed the moving truck and came by to say hello. I'm Dawn by the way.

Michelle: Michelle.

Sally walks over by the door and puts her arm around Michelle.

Sally: Hi.

Dawn: Hi. My name is Dawn and I was just wondering if Michelle wanted to come with me to the mall. I'm meeting some friends for breakfast and then getting some new outifts for school and thought it would me good for Michelle to meet some kids before her fist day in a week.

Sally smiles.

Sally: That sounds like a great idea. What do you say Michelle?

Michelle: Sure. I'd love to thank you very much.

Dawn: I'll be outside in the car waiting for you when you're ready.

Michelle: Okay.

Michelle closes the door and Michelle and Sally walk back to the table. Sidney could tell Jill is uneasy.

Sally: Relax. Nobody is going to find out. Don't worry Jill. Your name is Michelle Edwards you don't know Sidney Prescott or anything about Woodsboro or the Stab movies.

Michelle: Your right.

Sally: Have a good time honey.

Michelle: Bye mom.

Michelle heads outside and can't believe what she's saying. She gets into the car of Dawn.

Dawn: I was just wondering do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar.

Michelle quickly shakes her head as Dawn begins to drive away.

Michelle: Nope. I'm from Ohio.

Dawn: Oh Okay.

Michelle likes Dawn's car. A BMW.

Michelle: Nice car. Gift from your parents?

Dawn: A gift from my favorite cousin.

Michelle: How nice.

Dawn: Yes. So tell me about yourself Michelle. What do you like to do for fun?

Michelle: I like to play sports. I like to write. I like to shop.

Dawn: Me too. Me too. You've ever have a boyfriend?

Michelle thinks about her and Trevor.

Michelle: Just one. Nothing major though.

Dawn: I think you're going to fit in well around here.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- Living room- morning

A nervous Kirby is sitting in the living room of Jessica's house. Also there are Steve, Kirby, Alicia and Brian.

Kirby: Who could it have been?

Steve: I don't know.

Brian: What if there was a third killer.

Alicia looks up.

Jessica: Your saying that it wasn't a prank.

Alicia: That's ridiculous.

Kirby: Could it be the person that killed Jill to finish what he started?

Brian: I doubt it. Why would he call Kirby then. If anything he should do nothing and cover his tracks.

Steve: Look guys. I'm sure it was just somebody trying to scare Kirby.

Jessica: But what if Brian's right. What if there is a third killer.

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: Jill told me everything. Her and Charlie did it alone and only alone. It wouldn't make any sense.

Brian: Unless Jill didn't know about the 3rd killer.

They all stare at Brian.

Brian: I was going through the timeline of events and something doesn't add up.

Steve: What the fuck you talking about?

Brian: I heard Sidney say that when Jill's mom was killed she saw a ghost face in the back and one in the front.

Alicia: That makes sense

Kirby: But when I picked Jill up her mother wasn't home.

Kirby's face goes sour.

Alicia: So there's a killer still out there?

Alicia is confused because she took no part in what happened.

Steve: Who the fuck could be the third killer?

Jessica: The killer is one of our friends. Wouldn't they get one of us?

Alicia: None of us are killers.

Steve: I'm going to call Dewey.

Steve leaves the room and heads to his car.

Brian: W e should all stay together. Safety in numbers right?

Kirby: As long as Steve's around we're safe.

Steve returns into the room.

Steve: I have to go back to the station. Dewey is going to be sending Deputies Stokes and Michaels to keep an eye on things. Stay together until we know what we're dealing with.

Kirby nods and grabs the remote and turns on the television as Steve leaves the house.

Cut to

INT. Mall- restaurant- morning

3 kids sit at a table waiting for Michelle and Dawn. They are 17 year old Christian Vega. 17 year old Ashley Phelps, and 17 year old George Dimeo.

George: Whose Dawn bringing?

Ashley: She said she met this new girl who moved in a cross the street from her.

Christian: How exciting. Does this girl have a name?

Michelle: Michelle.

The 3 friends turn towards where the voice came from and see Dawn and Michelle.

Michelle: My name is Michelle.

Ashley: Ashley.

Christian: Christian.

George: Hi.

George can't take his eyes off of Jill/ Michelle. Dawn notices this and gives a little chuckle.

Dawn: Here why don't you take a seat next to George.

Michelle nods and takes a seat next to George who still can't take his eyes off of her.

Michelle: Thanks for inviting me to breakfast.

All: Your welcome.

Dawn: So Michelle tell us about yourself.

Michelle: I'm from Ohio. That's really it.

George: Do you like guys?

Michelle looks over at George and sees the way he's looking at her.

Ashley: In case you didn't notice George over there wants to bend you over and stick it where the sun don't shine.

Everybody at the table laughs including Michelle. She politely grabs George's hand.

Michelle: Sorry George but there's something you should know. I'm a lesbian.

George's face goes sour and then he smiles again.

George: It's never to late to switch.

Michelle: So what about you guys. Tell me about yourselves.

Ashley: I'm the class President.

George: I like movies.

Christian: I like to play football.

Dawn: And me I'm a naughty girl.

Michelle laughs at this.

Michelle: You remind me of the group of friends I had when I was living in Ohio.

Dawn: Hopefully we get to meet them some time.

Michelle: Actually your going to meet them later then sooner.

Ashley: That's kind of unfortunate.

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: Trust me it's very fortunate.

Everybody looks uneasy about what Michelle just said.

Christian: So why did you move to Arizona?

Michelle: Too many bad memories from Ohio.

Dawn looks at her phone and her eyes go wide.

Dawn: Guys. You wouldn't believe it. The reboot murders in Woodsboro aren't over.

Jill thinks back to the people she killed.

Michelle: Jill Roberts is dead.

Dawn: They say there was a third killer one that Jill didn't know about.

Ashley: How could that be? She was the mastermind. I bet she's in hell now.

Dawn: HEY! Jill was my friend.

Michelle let's out a small smile.

Christian: Nothing for nothing Dawn the girl did kill innocent people.

Dawn: Have to have faith. People change.

George: People do not killers.

Dawn: Whatever. So Michelle you followed the Woodsboro murders.

Michelle: My mom did she was very protective of me. Basicially had the cops watch the house to make sure I didn't sneak out.

Dawn: Well Jill Robert's exboyfriend is my cousin Steve.

Michelle: That must be interesting. How did he feel about her dying?

Dawn: He was not happy about it. He was a nervous wreck.

Christian: Isn't he dating Kirby Reed now?

Michelle looks very surprised by that comment. She looks at Dawn who shakes her head.

Dawn: No but her and my cousin are very close.

Michelle: I hope I get to meet them one day.

Christian looks at his phone.

Christian: Holy shit. Your definitely right about here being another killer two dead bodies. The kid's names were Simon and Vinnie.

Michelle looks like she's seen a ghost.

Dawn: That's weird. Those are the names of the kids who bullied Jill.

Ashley: I didn't know Jill was bullied.

Michelle: After Steve's death I heard.

Everybody looks at Michelle with a how did you know that look.

Michelle: My mother was obsessed I told you that.

Dawn: That's okay. I hope that Jill knows that Steve got those little bastards back good.

George: Isn't he working for the police force now or something?

Dawn: Yes he is. He's doing a fine job.

Michelle: I heard he'd make a great cop.

Cut to

INT. Vinnie's house- living room- afternoon

Steve,Hicks,Dewey and Digiacinto are inVinnie's house going over the crime scene. There lay the bodies of Vinnie and Simon.

Digiacinto: I don't understand how this could happen. How could there be a third killer we don't know about?

Hicks: Steve and Digiacinto I have to ask that you not get involved in this case.

Steve: WHAT!

Digiacinto: What the fuck you talking about Hicks.

Hicks: These kids bullied your ex girlfriend and your daughter's best friend. I very welll could call you two suspects.

Digiacinto and Steve look at each other.

Steve: Me a killer? I got this job to cover my tracks. You listen and listen good Hicks. I did not kill these boys and I know for a fact that my friends are targets the only way to keep them safe is to put this bastard behind bars.

Dewey: What about your daughter?

Steve looks over at Dewey confused.

Steve: Daughter?

Dewey: Brianna. Maybe you should go make sure she's okay.

Steve: I don't have a daughter.

Digiacinto: I guess Jessica never told you that Brianna is your kid.

Steve looks shocked he clearly had no idea.

Hicks: I was thinking maybe there'd be signs of a third killer in Charlie Walker's house.

Dewey: Good thinking Hicks. Steve would you like the honors?

Steve: Aye. Aye captain.

Steve leaves the house as Gale comes running in.

Hicks: Gale you're not allowed here.

Gale: Out of my way Deputy Dewey. You didn't tell me this was still going on,

Dewey: I didn't realize it until Steve said something to me.

Hicks: Am I the only one who finds it kind of strange that Steve says it's still going on and two new bodies show up?

Everybody looks at Hicks and rubs it off like she said nothing. Hicks walks away with a bit of an attitude.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- Living room- afternoon

Michelle has just been dropped off by Dawn and is expecting Sidney to be coming out any minute. The door opens and a very unhappy Sally waits.

Sally: We have some talking to do.

Michelle nods as they both head over and take a seat on the couch.

Sidney: Jill. Is there something you're not telling me?

Michelle: What do you mean?

Sally: It's all over the news. They're saying there is a third killer.

Michelle pretends like she has no idea.

Michelle: Are my friends okay?

Sally: I don't know. They won't give information to somebody whose suppose to be dead. Did you know anything about this.

Michelle: No.

Sally: You're sure?

Michelle: Positive.

Sally gives Michelle a startling look and actually gives Michelle a soft smile.

Sally: Okay. Guess you better go upstairs and unpack your things.

Cut to

EXT. Walker residence- Street- afternoon

Steve is looking at Charlie Walker's house thinking about all the memories he has there. He slowly get's out of the car and walks over to the door. Answering the door are Charlie's father David. Charlie's brother Larry and Charlie's brother Kip. They let out angry smiles when they see Steve.

Steve: Afternoon folks I have a warrant to search Charlie's room.

David: I don't care you're not allowed in here.

Steve: I'm afraid if you don't allow me in I will have to place you under arrest.

Kip: You and what army?

Steve laughs not wanting to fight them.

Steve: This doesn't have to be harder then it should be.

David, Kip and Larry come out of the house and surround Steve.

David: You know this could have been nice and easy you could've walked away. Now you're going to have to crawl away.

Steve: Great.

David: Get him boys.

Larry and Kip go after Steve. Kip arrives first and blocks his punch and kicks him in the head knocking him down, Steve the ducks Larry's punch and takes his out his legs making him land on his head kncoking him down. Steve turns to David.

David: You could have the bastard's room.

David walks away. Steve walks into the house and heads up to Charlie's room and starts going through Charlie's drawers and desk. Not finding anything he goes to where Charlie kept all his secret stuff. He finds a letter written by Charlie.

When I agreed to help Jill I new a long time ago that I was going to die. I for long have accepted this fate. I'm sorry guys I didn't have any choice I was a very weak minded fool. If you don't know there is a third killer. I've never seen there face. This person is here to finish what we started. I began liking to kill so much while Jill did it for love. This person was really helping me. The funny thing is Jill is going to kill Jenny and Sidney and that's it. You think what you saw was bad?

Steve looks down and in blood is written YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!

Steve drops the book.


	11. Episode 10 A new Victim

Fade in

INT. Walker residence- Charlie's room- afternoon

Steve is at Charlie's house right where we last saw him.

Steve: Charlie what did you get yourself into. You must've had a lot of anger in you. I heard that you were bullied by some kids. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to defend you. I guess when I made the decision to leave I was being selfish and didn't think how it would effect you guys. I forgive you Charlie we all do even Kirby. I think you atleast owe it to us to find the killer Jill didn't know about.

Steve's cell phone rings and he answers.

Steve: Rivette.

Ghostface: Hello Steve.

Steve: What the fuck do you want?

Ghostface: To just say how sorry I am.

Steve: Why don't you show yourself now and we get this done and over with.

Ghostface: Steve I did you a favor. I killed the guys who bullied your beloved Jill.

Steve: Nobody deserves to die. Turn yourself in they could have leniency on you.

Ghostface: First I rather do some slicing and dicing!

Steve: Let me guess I'm your next victim.

Steve puts his hand by his gun.

Ghostface: You got that right. Do you like horror trivia?

Steve: SCREW THE FUCKING QUESTIONS AND LET'S GET THIS DONE AND OVER WITH!

Ghostface: MY PLEASURE!

Ghostface kicks Charlie's door open and Steve drops his gun before he could shoot. Ghostface kicks him to the ground and goes to stab him but Steve rolls out of the way. Ghostface goes to stab him again but Steve kicks him and ghost face falls to the ground. Steve tries to get to his feet but Ghostface takes out his legs and Steve falls on his back. Ghostface grabs the knife and get's on top of Steve getting ready to stab him. At the last second Steve also get's hold of the knife and begins to win the struggle. Ghostfcae hits Steve in the groin and regains the upper hand but Steve in a surge of anger Knees Ghostface and throws him off of him Slicing Steve's arm in the process. Steve quickly reaches for his gun and fires shot's at ghost face as ghost face get's away. Steve quickly runs after him gun in hand but ghost face is long gone. Steve reaches the front door and goes to his police cruiser.

Steve: ALL UNITS to the Walker residence now.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- waiting room

Kirby is running down the hall of the hospital. She runs straight into Brian who takes her in for a hug.

Brian: It's okay. He's okay.

Kirby: The bastard almost killed Steve.

Brian: Look Jessica and Alicia are in the waiting room go and talk to them.

Kirby nods in approval. She then walks over and joins her friends in the waiting room. They all sit in silence for a few minutes when Brian comes in and joins them. Finally Kirby breaks the silent tension.

Kirby: He almost killed Steve.

Jessica: But he didn't.

Kirby: Steve is stronger and braver then all of us. If he can barely defeat ghost face what chance do any of us have.

Alicia: Come on Kirby you have to be positive.

Brian: Guys there has to be something we're over looking.

Kirby: I just about given up. I kind of wish I had just died that day.

Brian: Kirby don't talk like that. I'm not bound to let anything happen to any of you I don't think Steve is either.

Kirby let's out a soft smile.

The doctor comes into the room and the group of 4 quickly look at him.

Doctor: You can come and see your friend.

The 4 quickly get up and follow the doctor. They are lead to a room where Steve is sitting on a counter and drinking a water. Upon seeing Steve Kirby runs over to him and gives him a hug.

Steve: The bastard tried to kill me.

Kirby: Was it ghost face?

Steve nods.

Kirby: Oh my god. I thought it was over.

Steve: It will be.

Steve grabs Kirby's hand.

Steve: Nobody's going to hurt any of you with me around.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- Living room- afternoon

Michelle is putting dinner on the table as Sally finishes setting the table.

Sally: See if anything good is on television.

Michelle walks over and grabs the remote and turns on the television. On the television is the news. It happens to be what is going on in Woodsboro.

Reporter: As you know the reboot murders in Woodsboro has continued. Today Deputy Steve Rivette of the Woodsboro Police force was attacked.

Michelle looks horrified as Sally comes over and watches on television.

Reporter: It is unknown if this killer is responsible for the deaths of killer Jill Roberts and long time survivor Sidney Prescott. With Sidney and Jill both dead police think survivor Kirby Reed might be the new Sidney 2.0. This could actually make sense as Deputy Steve and Kirby Reed are very close. Hopefully it will end soon.

Michelle turns off the television.

Michelle: I need to go back to Woodsboro.

Sally: You can't.

Michelle: These are my friends. They need my help. They are in danger all because of me. I can't sit here and do nothing

Sally: If you go back you will never be able to have a life. I will never be able to have a life. If you go back people are going to think you are behind this.

Michelle: But there's a chance I could go back and save Kirby and my friends. Nobody knows I'm alive. I think I at least owe it to them.

Sally: Look we left Woodsboro for that exact reason. You don't have to go through this. Jill your being given a second chance. You've already made some friends things can be better for you here.

Michelle: But what about them?

Sally: They are in good hands. Besides It's pretty obvious whose behind it.

Michelle looks at Sally horrified.

Michelle: Who?

Sally: It's probably Steve.

Michelle: STEVE IS NO KILLER!

Sally: Come on who survives a ghost face attack.

Michelle: You did like 7 times.

Sally: True.

Michelle: Look Steve is no killer. He loves his friends. Steve could just about have anything he wants he doesn't need to kill for it.

Sally: What do you mean?

Michelle: Steve is 18 years old. He's been in the military and now he's a cop. How many 18 year olds do you know are cops.

Sally: Looks like you had quite a guy back when you lived in Woodsboro.

Michelle: I also got to see what people really thought of me.

Sally walks over to Michelle and puts her arm around her concerned.

Sally: What do you mean?

Michelle: Well. People would not have treated me the way they did had Steve been around. Charlie wouldn't have been bullied. I know for a fact Steve wouldn't have let them strip search me. It's really funny how scared everybody was of Steve.

Sally: You really think people were that scared of him?

Michelle: You kidding me? Brian told me that when he told Jeff, Simon and Vinnie that Steve was back he said they looked like they had seen a ghost.

Sally: Good point. Okay let's go eat dinner.

Michelle nods in approval.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is in her room sitting on her bed. A knock on the door and Meghan comes into the room.

Meghan: Kirby dinner's ready.

Kirby: I'm not hungry. There's no point of eating. It will just slow me down when I try to get away from this fucker.

Meghan: Look. I know you're scared. I'm home this time and I'm not going to let anybody hurt you.

Kirby: I know you wouldn't let anybody hurt me mom. However no matter what the bastard gets to you.

Meghan: Honey there's cops outside. There's cops at Jessica's. Brian's. Alicia's father is a cop.

Kirby: I know mom. Trust me Sidney would know better then anybody they always get to the killer.

Meghan: Honey we could leave town. Just you and me nobody has to know.

Kirby quickly shakes her head.

Kirby: That will only make us ok guilty mom. Besides Sidney told me my life was going to be different. No matter what Woodsboro is my home for at least another year.

Meghan walks over and kisses her daughter on the cheeks.

Meghan: You're very brave honey. But I promise I will not let anything happen to you. Okay?

Kirby nods with a smile. Meghan goes to the door.

Kirby: I love you mom.

Meghan : I love you too. I'll save you that plate.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- living room- night

Steve sits in the living room of Jessica's house. Jessica comes up and takes a seat next to him.

Jessica: Thanks for staying the night.

Steve: You're welcome.

Jessica: I'm really glad your back.

Steve: Me too. Me too. You know I was going to surprise Jill too.

Steve says this looking down.

Jessica: How many times do people need to tell you it wasn't your fault?

Steve: I know but it doesn't make things any easier.

Jessica: You know we haven't had a talk like this in a long time.

Steve: Speaking of which. There's some thing that people have been telling me since I've gotten back.

Jessica: Yes what's that?

Steve: That I'm the father of Brianna.

Jessica's face goes sour.

Steve: Jessica is that true?

Jessica: Yes. It is true.

Steve looks shocked. He doesn't know how to take all this in.

Steve: How long have you've known?

Jessica: I've always known.

Steve: Why didn't you tell me.

Jessica: Jill told me not to.

Steve: What?

Jessica: She said your life was just getting started and it wasn't fair for you to be going through stuff like that.

Steve: Well I've been back for months why didn't you tell me then?

Jessica: Because I didn't want to cause you any pain. I know you have a lot going on in your life. I didn't want you to make any decisions just because you're a father now.

Steve: Jessica that is just ridiculous.

Jessica: Don't you rememebr how you first reacted when you heard I was pregnant?

Steve thinks back and does feel a little guilty.

Steve: Honey. I know I said you should've gotten an abortion. However the fact is that was your decision. I would have supported you no matter what.

Jessica: I'm sorry I should've told you.

Steve: That's okay.

Jessica looks into his eyes as Steve looks into Jessica's eyes. They get this charge over them something they haven't had since they were dating.

Jessica: You can kiss me now you know.

Steve laughs a bit and goes in to kiss Jessica. And like a Charlie and Kirby like moment they get interrupted as Jessica' house phone rings. Jessica Steve take a step back as Jessica answers the phone.

Jessica: Pierce residence.

Ghostface: I'm sorry did I interrupt something?

Jessica's face goes bankrupt.

Jessica: Who is this?

Ghostface: The question isn't who am I the question si whose with me.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Ghostface: Have you checked on Baby Brianna lately?

Jessica drops the phone and begins to run towards the stairs.

Steve: Jessica?

Steve runs after her.

Jessica runs into the room and sees Baby Brianna sleeping peacefully. Steve gets there soon after. Jessica picks her up and begins hugging her and kissing her head. She carries the baby downstairs with her with Steve right behind her. Jessica takes a seat on the ouch as the phone rings again.

Steve: WHAT?

Kirby: Steve?

Steve: Oh my god Kirby. I'm so sorry I thought it was going to be him.

Kirby: Oh my god did he just call?

Steve: Yes. The asshole threatened the baby.

Kirby: Oh my god is she okay?

Steve: Yes we're all okay.

Kirby: You want me to come over there I could be there in like 10 minutes.

Steve: I think we'll be okay. Be careful understand me?

Kirby: You too. You too.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- Alicia's room- night

Alicia is sitting at her desk doing some stuff on her computer. Her father comes in and looks very unhappy.

Alicia: What dad?

Digiacinto: Did you have anything to do with those murders?

Alicia: What?

Digiacinto: You heard me.

Alicia: I don't know what you're talking about?

Digiacinto slaps her across the face as hard as he could. Alicia falls to the ground.

Alicia: I DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO DID!

Digiacinto looks down at her daughter and sees that she's telling the truth.

Digiacinto: You better keep your mouth shut. They'll throw your sorry little ass in prison.

Digiacinto leaves the room slamming the door shut. Alicia begins to cry. Alicia's phone rings.

Alicia: Hello?

Alicia A.: Hello?

Alicia: Who is this?

Alicia: A.K.A Ghostface: Who is this?

Alicia: Call me back I can only hear myself.

Ghostface: You're only hearing yourself now too Alicia.

Alicia right away realizes it's ghost face and heart sinks.

Alicia: Who is this?

Ghostface: You should already know.

Alicia: What do you want with me?

Ghostface: Don't think your father's the only one who knows your little secret.

Alicia: WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Ghostface laughs evily.

Ghostface: Don't act all innocent you dumb little blonde.

Alicia's faces show's a face filled with horror.

Alicia: Look. I didn't want to do it Jill made me. You have to believe me.

Ghostface: Come on Alicia you know you liked it. Besides, you didn't stop Jill. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT SAY ABOUT YOU! You're crazier then I am.

Alicia begins to cry taking this all in.

Alicia: So what the fuck you going to do kill me?

Ghostface: No. I want you to join me. I've got my next victim. Somebody you will be very aware of. Somebody I know who you think should die. Your classmate Jeff.

Alicia: No. Please.

Ghostface: Should I Kill Kirby instead? What about Brian?

Alicia's eyes go wide.

Alicia: No Please. Don't hurt my friends.

Ghostface: Okay then it's jeff. As far as joining me goes you have the next time I call you to make your decision.

Ghostface hangs up. Alicia doesn't know what to say or what to think.

Cut to

EXT. Gym- Parking lot- night

Jeff has just gotten done working out at the gym. He's still beaten pretty badly after his fight with Steve. His cell phone rings.

Jeff: Hello.

Ghostface: How was the workout pretty boy?

Jeff: Good. Do I know you?

Ghostface: Living in Woodsboro everybody knows me.

Jeff smiles.

Jeff: Well. If you're an 18 year old lady I think I would like to know you better.

Ghostface: That's a funny thing. Because I was just thinking that my knife would like to know your chest better. Not just your chest but your heart too.

Jeff's face makes him realizes he know's this is the killer.

Jeff: FUCK YOU!

Ghostface: Jeffrey. I don't roll like that. Here we play a game. You get it right you live. You get it wrong you die.

Jeff: Fine asshole.

Ghostface: Who am I?

Jeff realizes this is an impssobile question.

Jeff: How the fuck should I know? You could be anybody.

Ghostface: Wrong answer.

Jeff's trunk opens up and the killer stabs him in the leg. Jeff falls to the ground. Ghostface hops out of the drunk and walks over to Jeff who is crawling away. Ghost face stabs him in the back three times. Ghostface turns Jeff over on to his back. Jeff takes Ghostface's mask off. We don't see who it is but Jeff instantly recognizes this person. He is shocked.

Jeff: YOU! You're the fucking killer. Of all people!

Ghostface stabs Jeff one more time this time in the chest instantly killing him.

Cut to

INT. Therapy room- morning

Kirby is at her psyhical therapy. She clearly hates being there as she sturggles to do anything she can. Her mother sit one the other end of the room watching her as she struggles to do anything the doctor asks her to. On the final test keeping her balance Kirby cannot do it. She begins kicking things in frustration.

Meghan: Kirby!

Kirby looks over at her mother who gives her a knock it off look. Kirby then leaves the room. Her mother walks over to the doctor.

Meghan: I'm sorry.

Doctor: It's okay.

Meghan: We'll see you in a few days.

The doctor nods as Meghan leaves the room. She heads out the door and sees Kirby sitting on a bench. She walks over to Kirby who has her head down in shame.

Meghan: Kirby.

Kirby: I can't do it mommy.

Meghan puts one arm around Kirby.

Meghan: Look. I know it is tough for you. Everything for you is a struggle. I know you don't want to be here I knwow hat I'm doing.

Kirby: Mom. Have you ever looked.

Meghan looks at her daughter confused.

Meghan: Looked at what?

Kirby: At your daughter's scars.

Meghan: Honey.

Kirby: You thought it was best to leave me home alone. This is what happened to me while you were gone.

Meghan looks down hurt. Kirby realizes she hurt her mother's feelings.

Kirby: I'm sorry mommy.

Meghan: It's okay. Look honey. I know psychical therapy is tough. It's especially tough on you because of everything else that is going on. We'll get you through this. We are not going to let them win. You're going to live a life and have fun.

Meghan starts to cry as her words come out.

Meghan: Your going to meet a great guy if you haven't already and give me grand kids. You're going to be able to do whatever you want without any restrictions. You understand me?

Kirby: Yes.

Meghan: Okay let's go home.

Kirby stands up and Meghan helps her down the hall.


	12. Episode 11 A new Twist

Fade in

EXT. Crime scene- night

The cops are looking down at the body of Jeff who happened to be the next victim of the notorious ghost face killer. In Jeff's body is written I'm done with the supporting cast.

Dewey: What do you think this means?

Steve: It means he's going after the main cast now.

Hicks: Kirby Reed?

Steve slowly but surely nods.

Steve: Dewey we need to get them out of town.

Dewey: You know they are not going to leave.

Steve: Well I'm going to personally make sure Jessica and my daughter leave.

Digiacinto: Do you think my daughter could be one of the targets?

Steve nods.

Steve: Brian. Jessica, Alicia, Kirby myself. It's going to be about the people who are close to Kirby.

Dewey: Inlcuding her family and her little brother. We need to get anybody close to Kirby out of time.

Hicks: What about Kirby?

Dewey: If Kirby leaves the killer will follow her and we'll never capture him. Right Steve?

Dewey looks over at Steve who doesn't want to but nods.

Steve: Kirby's going to have to stay. Everybody else could go though.

Dewey: Okay.

Gale comes running up.

Gale: Dewey.

Dewey: Gale you shouldn't be here.

Hicks: This is an official crime scene Gale.

Gale: This is between me and my husband deputy Dewey.

Hicks: Get out of ehre Gale or I will place you under arrest.

Gale: Is that a threat?

Digiacinto and Steve look at each other. Digiacinto whispers to Steve.

Digiacinto: What do you need a police force for when you have Gale the Bitch Weathers.

Gale hears this and gives Digiacinto the evil eye.

Gale: Got something Detective to say?

Steve doesn't want to be a part of what's going on.

Steve: I'm going to warn my friends.

Steve leaves the crime scene going to talk to his friends.

Cut to

INT. Messmer residence- Brian's room- night

Alicia and Brian are on the bed making out. Something they like to do in a tense situation.

Brian stops for a moment.

Brian: There's something I think we should do.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Brian: I think that since this might very well be the last week of our lives we should tell each other our biggest darkest secret.

Alicia looks horrified.

Alicia: I don't think that is such a great idea.

Brian: Why?

Alicia: Because you won't like what I have to say.

Brian: We'll play game of cranium. I win we do it. You win we don't.

Alicia smiles realizing there's no way Brian could beat her in cranium.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- kitchen- night

The whole Reed family is in the kitchen along with Streve and Dewey. Meghan hates the idea of leaving without her baby girl.

Meghan: Absolutely not.

Dewey: Mrs. Reed. Mrs. Pompei it's for your safety.

Meghan: I understand. What about Kirby's safety? Either I stay or she goes.

Bill: We're all staying.

The front door opens and in comes Kirby. She walks into the kitchen and sees everybody. Immediately all eyes are on Kirby. Finally Meghan breaks the silence.

Meghan: Like I said the answer is no end of story.

Kirby: What's going on.

Steve: We're trying to get your family to leave Woodsboro until the killer is caught.

Meghan: And leave you here alone unprotected.

Steve: She cany stay with me I won't let her out of my site.

Meghan: NO! Last time I was gone she got hurt. I'm not going to make that same mistake twice. If somebody wants to hurt my daughter there are going to have go through me.

Dewey: Okay. Fine you can stay but what about your husband and son?

Bill and Joshua look over at Meghan.

Bill: If she's staying. I'm staying.

Meghan: No. They're going to go.

Bill: Wait. If you're going to stay I want to say to.

Kirby: Get Joshua out of here.

Meghan: Besides an adult should be around to keep an eye on Kirby's friends.

Kirby: What?

Steve: I'm getting the members of the crew out of here. You have to stay. If you leave the killer will follow.

Kirby nods knowing this.

Meghan: And like I said if Kirby stays I stay.

Dewey: Okay fine. You two should get some things packed.

Everybody leaves the kitchen except for Kirby and Meghan. Meghan sees Kirby is uneasy. She takes a seat on the chair.

Meghan: Come here.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: Come here.

Kirby walks over to her mother.

Meghan: Sit.

Meghan motions for Kirby to sit on her lap.

Kirby: Why?

Meghan: Because I'm your mother and I want to hold you.

Kirby does so reluctantly. Finally they both stand up and Meghan grabs Kirby as Meghan begins to cry.

Kirby: You know mom. You can go I'll be okay.

Meghan: Those were the last words you said to me before we left last time.

Kirby takes all this in. As weird as it sounds Kirby finally realizes how much her mother loves her.

Meghan: I promise you I won't let anybody hurt you. I'll protect you until the day I day.

Kirby: Thank you mommy.

Meghan: It looks like it's going to be for a few more days like the old times. Just you and I. I'm going to order us some pizza. We'll order out tonight.

Kirby nods taking this in.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- night

Jessica sits in the living room with a deputy. Steve comes into the living room and nods to the officer. The officer quickly exits.

Jessica: You haven't told me what's going on.

Steve: There was another murder.

Jessica looks fearful.

Jessica: Who was it?

Steve: Jeff.

Jessica looks confused.

Jessica: As in the boy that bullied Jill?

Steve nods.

Steve: I want you and the baby to get out of here.

Jessica quickly shakes her head.

Jessica: We're not even sure this about us.

Steve: Come on Jessica listen to your heart.

Jessica: Okay even if this about us. I don't want to leave.

Steve: Jessica this is about us. You. Me. Brian. Kirby Alicia. People that were close to Jill and Charlie.

Jessica: Is everybody else leaving?

Steve: I'm staying. Kirby's staying. Brian will probably stay too. Alicia's dad says she is leaving and you are too.

Jessica: Come on Steve you should know better then anybody that's not going to stop the killer. I mean what if the killer is one of us?

Steve: Then there will be cops around to protect you. Look, I've already lost Jill I can't lose you too.

Jessica: What about Kirby?

Steve: Kirby's staying so that the killer doesn't go after you guys.

Jessica: Some twist this turned out to be.

Steve looks surprised.

Steve: What are you talking about?

Jessica: Even if I do survive there will always be others. The fact that you would think Jill would be in Kirby's place. I always pictured Jill as final person material.

Steve: Jessica this isn't a game.

Jessica: Look. I don't want anything to happen to Kirby.

Steve puts both of his hands on Jessica's cheeks.

Steve: I promise you I will keep her safe. You believe me don't you?

Jessica slowly but surely nods.

Steve: Now pack your things. You'll be safe nobody knows where you're going not even me.

Jessica hands Brianna to Steve and heads up stairs.

Steve: Your mother could be very stubborn sometimes.

Cut to

INT. Messmer residence- Brian's room- night

Brian and Alicia have just finished a game of cranium. Brian ahs won and now Alicia is at his mercy.

Brian: Now we have to tell each other our deepest darkest secrets.

Alicia: Do we really have to do this?

Brian: Come on it will be fun. I'll go first.

Alicia: Fine.

Brian: Okay. Whatever happens though this is between us okay.

Alicia: I should be the one telling you that.

Brian: Whatever. Okay so around the time you got here I started daying our friend Kirby. Well, one day I cheated on her with Jenny Randall and I have to be honest it wasn't the first time I did it.

Alicia: What?

Brian: In fact I played it off like it was the biggest msitake of my life but I kind of liked it to be honest with you.

Alicia: Wow I can't believe that. You cheated on my friend. Not just my friend my best friend now that Jill is dead.

Brian: You know it's funny how you two hated each other when you first moved here. The ironic thing was you turned out to be right.

Alicia: Boy did I ever.

Brian: I mean to be honest the whole thing with Jenny I always liked her. I just dated Kirby because she started to dig me.

Alicia: So you used Kirby?

Brian quickly shakes his head.

Brian: Don't get me wrong. Kirby and I had a thing but I always loved Jenny Randall. To be honest with you that probably was pretty close to being me in that kitchen.

Alicia: How so?

Brian: Well I always loved Jenny and I kind of had a thing for Jill too. I was going to ask her out before Trevor beat me to it. I guess it's because of him I'm still alive.

Alicia: I think you should tell that to his family. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that.

Brian: I really rather not.

Alicia let's out a small laugh.

Brian: So anyway I'm waiting for you to tell me what your biggest darkest secret is.

Alicia: I ughhh cheated on my English test.

Brian begins to laugh.

Brian: Yes. A game of cranium to say you cheated on an English test. Come on Alicia what did you do.

Alicia: Trust me Brian you don't want to know. You really don't want to know.

Brian could tell by Alicia's tone that what she did was really bad.

Brian: Come on tell me. If it's that bad it would be good to get off your chest.

Alicia: Brian I did something really bad. Something I regret deeply. Something I wish I could change.

Brian: What was it.

Alicia: The night Brianna was born.

Brian: Yes?

Alicia: I. I…

Alicia's phone rings she quickly answers it.

Alicia: What? Okay. I'm coming home dad.

Brian stands there confused.

Brian: What happened?

Alicia: I need to leave.

Brian: Why?

Alicia: I'm leaving town until the murders are done.

Brian: Did you want to finish what you were saying?

Alicia: I forgot.

Alicia quickly exits Brian's room as Brian stands there stunned.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- kitchen- night

Kirby and her mother are in the kitchen eating pizza. Kirby looks up at her mother suspiciously.

Kirby: Mom?

Meghan: Yes?

Kirby: When you found out what had happened what was your reaction? Were you surpised it was Jill?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: Unfortunately honey Jill was very paranoid. She got this feeling that everybody was out to get her.

A tear falls from Kirby's face.

Kirby: You told me that Steve was the one who called you when I got hurt what was going through your mind.

Steve: First I was happy that Steve was alive only to find out that you were in the hospital fighting for your life.

Kirby: I take it you didn't take that very well.

Meghan: Honey I was on the next plane. I came from the airport to the hospital. I stayed by your side every second. After what happened last year I was crazy to leave you by yourself.

Kirby: Mom you didn't know what was going to happen.

Meghan: Still. When Jill was sick in the hospital I told Kate you can protect your kids from anything except for being sick.

Meghan grabs Kirby's hand.

Meghan: Had something happened to you I would have never forgiven myself.

Kirby: Mom. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Steve's fault. It wasn't Sidney's fault. The only person to blame is Jill and Charlie themselves.

Meghan: I know honey however it doesn't make it any easier.

Kirby puts her head on the table. She has a bad headache. Meghan takes Kirby's and her dish and throws it in the trash.

Meghan: Want to play a game or watch a movie?

Kirby doesn't answer. Meghan is instantly worried.

Meghan: Honey?

Kirby: Mom. What do I do?

Meghan: What do you mean Honey?

Kirby lift's her shirt up to reveal her scars. Meghan is filled with pain.

Kirby: I used to be one of the most pretty girls in school. Now people are going to stay away from me. People are going to be afraid to date me. I mean why would anybody want to have sex with somebody who looks like I do?

Meghan touches her daughter's cheek.

Meghan: Sweetie you're a very pretty girl. We can do something about those stab wounds. Right now the most important thing is to keep you safe.

Kirby nods. She begins to walk towards the living room and runs back to her mother giving her a hug. Meghan puts a big smile on her face.

Meghan: I thought you were embarrassed to hug me?

Kirby: That was before I realized how much you loved me. Thanks mom. For loving me and helping me get through what I'm going through.

Meghan: Let's go watch that movie.

Kirby: Fine just not a scary one.

Cut to

INT. Missmer residence- living room- night

Brian is in his living room. He is thinking about what was going through Alicia's mind earlier. Steve comes into the living room.

Steve: Hey.

Brian doesn't answer him.

Steve: I said Hey.

Brian finally acknowledges Steve.

Brian: Hi.

Steve: The gang is leaving. I want you to stay.

Brian: What?

Steve: WE need to find whoever is behind this. You can find this person better then anybody.

Brian: I don't know if I can.

Steve: Look. It's not going to end. Work at the police station investigate Carlie. I can feel it in my blood that this person is connected to Charlie. If anybody can find who did this it's you.

Brian nods.

Steve: I want you to work at the police station for your safety. Alicia and Jessica are gone. It's about you me and Kirby now. Now think Brian what would happen now? After Robbie and Charlie you're the movie expert. Who do you think the net victim is?

Brian: Somebody nobody would expect.

Cut to

EXT. Riley residence- driveway -night

Dewey is going home for a good night's sleep. He's very tired and angry he could no find the killer. He notices Gale is not home yet. He walks into the kitchen and then up the stairs.

His cell phone rings.

Dewey: Sheriff Riley.

Ghostface: Hello sheriff.

Dewey clutches his gun.

Dewey: Who is this?

Ghostface: Take a wild guess.

Dewey: I know you're here. Why don't you show yourself?

Ghostface: My pleasure.

Out of the closet comes ghost face. Ghostface tackles Dewey to the ground Dewey kicks back. Dewey tries to shoot ghost face but ghost face takes out his legs. Ghostface has pinned Dewey down. Ghostface lifts the knife.

Dewey: Do it if you've got the guts.

Ghostface stabs Dewey in the shoulder. Dewey screams bloody murder.

Ghostface lifts the knife and stabs Dewey in the stomach. AS door slam shuts.

Gale: Dewey!

We then see Gale enter through the house. She looks around and heads upstairs. She sees Dewey.

Gale: DEWEY!

Gale runs over to him as ghost face has mysteriously disappeared.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- night

Kirby and her mother are sitting on the couch. Steve comes running into the house.

Kirby: Steve?

Steve: I'm going to be spending the night here.

Kirby: What?

Steve: I want to be here in case anything happens.

Meghan looks concerned.

Meghan: Kirby go up to bed.

Kirby: What?

Meghan looks at Kirby and potions her towards the stairs. Kirby does so but doesn't go up all the way so she can hear her mom and Steve talk.

Meghan: What happened?

Steve: The sheriff's in the hospital. The bastard got to Dewey.

Meghan: Oh my god! Is he alive?

Steve: He's going to be okay. However ghost face is still at large. If I'm here he's not going to come and you and Kirby will be safe.

Kirby runs up to her room. She enters her dark room and somebody grabs her from behind. It's Danny.

Kirby: Danny. You scared me. What are you doing here?

Danny: I wanted ton see you. I wanted to apologize for what happened. I wanted to know fi you wanted to go out.

Kirby: Now's not the best time.

Danny: Now's a better time then ever.

There's a knock on Kirby's door.

Kirby: Go on the roof.

Danny does so as Steve enters.

Steve: Hi.

Kirby: Hi. What happened?

Steve: Dewey was attacked. He's okay though. Just be careful.

Kirby: I will.

Steve: I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Kirby nods as Steve leaves. Danny enters again.

Danny: You got an army here.

Kirby: Trust me Danny. I would stay away from me. For your own good.

Danny nods and heads to the door.

Danny: The offer still stands text me.

Kirby: Okay.

Danny exits through the window.


	13. What happened that night

Fade in

INT. Gas station- afternoon

Coming into a gas station we see Steve Rivette fresh off of his tour in the military. He walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He takes it over to the counter.

Steve: Hi.

Attendant: Hi.

Steve: Is there any place to catch a bus around here?

Attendant: Where you headed?

Steve: Woodsboro. I'm going to surprise my friends.

The attendant frowns.

Attendant: You don't want to go there.

Steve: Really? Why not?

Attendant: Well those 4 people got murdered and that other young lady got attacked.

Steve looks horrified.

Steve: What? The fuck you talking about?

Attendant: Sidney Prescott went back more murders began.

Steve: JILL!

Steve realizes he needs to get back to his friends.

Steve: You have a car?

Attendant: What?

The door opens up and Detective Kincaid comes in. Steve instantly recognizes him. Kinciad runs over to the counter.

Kinciad: Gas. HURRY!

Steve: Kincaid? What are you doing here?

Kinciad turns and recognizes Steve.

Kincaid: Sidney si in Woodsboro. She needs my help.

Steve: I'm coming with you.

Kinciad: It's best. Things are going to get ugly.

Steve: I just spent time in Iraq. I'm not going to see anything I haven't.

Kincaid nods.

Kincaid: Let's go. If my calculations we've only got a few hours before everything goes down.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- afternoon

Charlie sneaks into Jill's room from the window. Jill is expecting him. As soon as he egts in Jill kicks him.

Charlie: What?

Jill: That's for cutting me.

Charlie: Sorry your bitch of a cousin got in the way.

Jill: I can't wait to kill her. And my mother.

Charlie: I guess there's no turning back now right.

Jill: Your not thinking about turning back are you Charlie?

Charlie shakes his head.

Charlie: What about the cops though? How you going to get passed some armed cops?

Jill: I have a plan.

Charlie: I hope it's good because remember Sidney is watching you.

Jill: Don't worry I got my good girl look.

Charlie: I have to go help Charlie set up for Stabathon.

Jill: Bye.

Jill kisses Charlie. Jill's phone rings. She walks over and looks at it.

Jill: It's probably the killer.

Jill and Charlie look at each other with fear. Then begin to laugh. Jill hit's the FU button.

Charlie: Remember we need to make sure Kirby picks you up. Trevor is strong we need to surprise him.

Jill: Don't worry I know his weakness.

Charlie: I have to go. Robbie and I have to go set up Stabathon.

Jill: Have fun.

Charlie and Jill kiss again. Charlie exit's through the window and walks down the street to his car. His phone starts to ring unlike Jill he decides to answer it.

Charlie: Hello?

Voice: Charlie!

Charlie doesn't recognize the voice.

Charlie: Who is this?

Voice: Charlie it's Steve.

Charlie's face fills with fear.

Charlie: Steve? It can't be your dead.

Steve: No Charlie I'm alive. I'm on my way back to Woodsboro.

Charlie looks like He's seen a ghost.

Steve: I'm about 4 hours away.

Charlie: No Steve don't come back to Woodsboro. There's another ghost face attack. He's targeting us.

Steve: I'm coming back. I haven't been able to get in touch with anybody. Where the hell is everybody?

Charlie: Jessica, Alicia and Brian are out of town. Jill is at home. Robbie and I are getting ready to set up Stabathon and Kirby I don't know where she is.

Steve: What about Olivia?

Charlie: She didn't make it Steve.

Steve: Stay together until I get back. Keep your phone on. We'll kill this bastard.

Charlie: You got I need to go.

Steve: Okay. Hey Charlie?

Charlie: Yes?

Steve: Be careful.

Charlie: I will.

Steve hangs up and Charlie tries to keep his composure. He walks over to his car. In a bit of frustration he starts hitting the hood of his car.

Charlie: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Charlie takes a deep breathe.

Charlie: Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into. There's no way Jill could ever kill Steve. Hell we couldn't kill Steve if we tried. Oh my god.

Charlie looks at his watch.

Charlie: I'm going to have to speed things up. Things need to eb over by the time Steve comes.

Charlie takes out his phone and begins to dial a number.

Charlie: We ened to change some plans. No, Jill does not know.

Cut to

EXT. Steve's grave afternoon

Kirby is sitting by Steve's grave.

Kirby: Hey Steve. I know I haven't visited you much lately but I really wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I'm trying to act strong like you do. I'm sorry I never told you that you had a daughter. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect Olivia. I know that your up there feeling really guilty about all this but it wasn't your fault. I know as you would if you were here that atleast one of our friends is a killer. I really love and hope you can protect me and help get me through this. However, I know that Jill is the new Sidney and as the best friend I should die. I guess I'll be seeing you soon.

Kirby wipes away tear and walks back to her car.

About 2 hours later.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residents night

Jill is in her room watching a video of Stabathon. She sees Gale setting up her own webcams. She immediately shoots Charlie a text message.

Charlie: I have to go use the bathroom.

Robbie: Now man things are just getting good.

Kirby walks over to and grabs Charlie and starts twirling him around. Charlie gives a nod to somebody and gets back to Kirby.

Kirby: You know Charlie. You really are kind of cute.

Charlie: Well. Thanks.

Kirby: I've always noticed the way you look at me. However you noticed the way I look Back?

Out of nowhere gun shots. Charlie and Kirby turn and See Dewey shooting at ghost face.

Kirby: HOLY SHIT LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Kirby and Charlie run.

Kirby: I'm going to stop and pick up some liquor sneak Jill out and there's going to be an after party at my place.

Charlie nods.

Charlie: Robbie and I will be there.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- night

Jill is pacing back and forth in her room.

Jill: You were suppose to kill her.

Charlie: Dewey showed up. Some incompetent cop huh.

Jills looks outside and sees Hoss and Perkins sitting in the car.

Jill: I'll show you how to kill cops.

Jill sneaks out of the window with her ghost face costume. She crosses the street as Hoss get's out of his car.

Jill: This is it Jill you could do it.

A few seconds later Hoss returns to the driver's side window. Jill takes this opportunity to run up and satb Hoss in the back.

Perkins: What the fuck?

Jill then stabs Perkins in the head. Jill takes a step back as Perkins get's out of his car trying to fight Jill. As Perkins falls to the ground Jill stabs each one a few more times. Charlie comes out of the darkness in his ghost face costume. Or is it really Charlie?

Jill: I'm going to wait for Kirby out here. Dispose of the cop cars and meet me at Kirby's.

Ghostface nods. And puts the bodies into the back of the car and drives off. Jill remvoes her ghost face outfit and puts it into a bag.

Jill: Time to text Trevor.

Jill begins texting on her phone as Kirby's car pulls up.

Kirby: You ready?

Jill: Yes.

Kirby: You sure your not going to be grounded for doing this?

Jill: I was grounded if I didn't do this.

Jill and Kirby drive off.

Kirby: Some crazy shit went down at Stabathon.

Jill: What are you talking about?

Kirby: Dewey and ghost face showed up.

Jill: Really? Nobody got killed right.

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No. Too bad I was just getting comfortable with Charlie too.

Jill looks at her confused.

Jill: You were?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Jill there's something you should know.

Jill: What?

Kirby: I was in love with Steve.

Jill: You what?

Kirby: I loved Steve. I wanted him. I really did.

Jill looks at Kirby who seems to have been holding onto that for a while.

Jill: Why are you telling me this?

Kirby: Because more then likely I'm going to die tonight and I wanted you to forgive me.

Jill clenches her fist.

Jill: Your not going to die Kirby. Your not going to die.

Cut to

EXT. Roberts residence- night

Charlie and ghost face stand outside the house.

Charlie: Remember we are not killing Sidney just Kate. I'll attack up here you attack up there. Okay?

Ghostface nods. They see Kate's car coming down the street and pull into the drive way.

Charlie: Let's do it..

Charlie begins to dial a number and soon Sidney picks up. The next thing you know Charlie is running up to the front door of the house trying to break in. He does no with no luck and then he notices the mail slot. He sticks the knife through it. After holding it there for about ten seconds he removes the knife. Then begins to run away.

Cut to

INT. Kinciaid's car- night

Steve and Kinciad are still driving. Steve has now taken he driver's seat.

Kinciad: Do you think one of your friends coul;d be the killer?

Steve doesn't say anything not wanting to accept this as a possibility.

Steve: I don't know what to believe. However I do know that if one of my friends is the killer I'm the only one who can stop them.

Kinciaid: I need to know that you can do what needs to be done if the time comes.

Steve: If there's ghost face there. I will stop them. I promise.

Kincaid: So where are we going?

Steve: Jill and Sidney are at Jill's house. My friends are at satiation.

Kinciad: You stay with Jill and Sidney I'll go after your friends.

Steve: We'll see.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's living room- night

Charlie has entered Kirby's house. She walks into the living room and sees Kirby and Robbie dancing. Jill eyes Charlie who gives her the look that the job is done. Charlie looks at his watch remembering when he talked to Steve.

Kirby: You guys know if I don't die tonight I'm going to come down when Meghan comes home.

Robbie looks confused.

Robbie: When did you stat calling your mom Meghan?

Kirby: When she stopped being my mother about 3 days ago.

Robbie: Well what do you guys want to do?

Jill: Well I only have a little bit of time. My mom's going to be storming in here any minute and take me home.

Charlie: Well we better get this party started.

Kirby: Let's watch a movie.

Cut to

INT. Car-night

Sidney is driving down the street.

Sidney: Kirby's house. Where is Kirby's house.

Sidney is desperately trying to find Kirby's house to save Jill.

Sidney sees a gas station and bumps into Dr. Orth.

Sidney: Dr. Orth.

Orth: Sidnet. You should be home taking it easy.

Sidney: I need to find my little cousin she's in trouble. She's at Kirby Reed's house.

Orth: Kirby Reed. She lives at 329 whisperinbg lane.

Sidney: Thank you Thank you very much. Sidney hurriedly gets back into the car and rives off as Orth stands there stunned.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- night

Trevor is outside Kirby's house. He puts on some chap stick clearly expecting to be seeing Jill. He enters through the door and sees the gang of 4. They are all surprised to see him.

Cut to

INT. Car- night

Steve is once again driving. Kinciad has a phone to his ear.

Kincaid: Stabathon got blown. Gale Weathers was stabbed.

Steve: OH MY GOD!

Kincaid: She's okay. However the Roberts house was also attacked. Kate Roberts is dead and Jill and Sidney are missing.

Panic jumps into Steve's heart.

Steve: I'm coming Jill.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- upstairs night

Jill has gone upstairs to look for her cell phone. Trevor has gone upstairs also. He walk's into Kirby's room. He surprises Jill who was just beginning to get the ghost face costume out of her bag. Trevor sees this.

Trevor: Jill! You it can't be.

Jill: Trevor it's not what it looks like. He's framing me.

Trevor: Yea right. Come on I'm taking your ass to jail.

Jill: Okay but first.

Jill kisses Trevor he kisses back. Jill grabs a trophy off of Kirby's shelf. Jill stops kissing him for a second.

Jill: Hey Trevor?

Trevor: Yes?

Jill: I can't even tell you how long I wanted to do this.

Jill hits him in the back of the head as Trevor falls to the ground unconscious. She puts the ghost face costume in her bag.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- backyard night

Charlie looks in on the bushes. He sees Robbie drunk. As Robbie has his back turned he sneaks over onto the porch. Robbie sees ghost face and turns around to be stabbed repeatedly. He crawls over.

Robbie: I'm Gay. I'm Gay. If it helps.

Ghostface continues to stab Robbie. He then sees Sidney get out of her car and runs to the side of the house.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence -night

Jill looks from the window and sees Sidney. Kirby hears Sidney close the car door and heads over to the door where she is immediately met by Jill.

Jill: Trevor's a fucking liar I didn't text him.

Kirby opens the door to see Sidney running up the steps ghost face right behind her.

Sidney: Run girls.

Kirby runs towards the kitchen as Jill and Sidney head upstairs Ghostface right behind them.

Sidney: Jill get under the bed.

Jill does as she's told.

Sidney begins dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Car- night

Steve and Kincaid have finally reached Woodsboro and are looking for the gang.

Kinciad: All police units have been called to 329 Whispering lane.

Steve: That's Kirby's house.

Kinciaid: How long until we're there?

Steve: It's about ten minutes!

Cut to

INT. Kirby's room- night

Charlie back in Kirby's room with Jill. Jill looks at him smiling.

Jill: We need to bring Trevor downstairs and lock him in the closet. Kill Kirby but leave Sidney for me.

Charlie: Jill. Before we do this there' s something you should know.

Jill: Tell me after.

Jill smiles and puts on her ghost face costume.

Jill: Have some fun. Play dead outside I'm going to send Kirby your way.

Charlie smiles and they kiss.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- backyard- night

Kirby and Sidney are in the basement. Hiding out.

Kirby: It's Trevor. He's fucking psycho.

There is a pounding on the wall. Kirby and Sidney look and see Robbie on the glass.

Kirby: Go away Robbie.

Robbie: Kirby please the killer's right behind me.

Kirby: I'm sorry I can't.

Ghostface shows up behind Robbie. And begins to attack him throwing him against the wall.

Kirby: NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Sidney: Stay here while I get Jill.

Sidney runs upstairs to see Trevor standing over Jill at knife point. Sidney sneaks up behind him and hits him over the head with something.

Jill: Thanks.

Sidney: Your welcome. Now we need to get out of her.

Jill: I have a better idea.

Jill takes a knife out of her pcket and grabs Sidney by knife point. Sidney is shocked.

Sidney: Jill! No it can't be.

Jill: Well it is!

Cut to

INT. Basement- night

Kirby is still palying Trivia with ghost face. She just answered the question.

Kirby walks over to Robbie and begins to untie him.

Kirby: I got tir ight Robbie. I did it I saved you.

Robbie is in fear.

Robbie: You were wrong.

Kirby looks freaked out.

Kirby: I wasn't wrong.

Charlie sneaks up behind her not in ghost face costume and has her turn around.

Charlie: Kirby. This is making a move.

Charlie stabs Kirby in the stomach.

Charlie: Stupid bitch you should have started loving me sooner.

Charlie let's Kirby go and then turns to Robbie who is still tied to the chair.

Charlie: Sorry Robbie. I hate gay people.

With that Charlie slices Robbie's throat and heads inside. Trevor is now consciene again and Jill and Charlie are in control.

Jill: Kirby?

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: Dead.

Jill frowns.

Jill: You weren't suppose to kill her.

Charlie: She took my mask off no choice.

Jill: Whatever.

Charlie: Did you get to the part where why we did it?

Jill: Already taken care of. Come on we haven't much time.

Charlie: Okay. Here's that gun I promised you.

Charlie gives Jill the gun.

Jill: Good bye asshole.

Jill shoots Trevor in the head.

Jill: Awesome Charlie we survived psycho killer.

Charlie and Jill look at each other with evil smiles as Sidney looks on terrified.

Jill: Sidney not to be mean or anything but..

Before Sidney could react Jill stabs her in the stomach.

Jill: It's our turn now bitch.

Sidney falls down to the ground apparently dead. Jill and Charlie look at each other.

Charlie: Ready?

Jill: Yes need to be strong.

Jill goes to stab Charlie in the heart but Charlie is quicker and stabs her in the stomach.

Charlie: Sorry baby couldn't trust you.

Jill looks shocked and falls to the ground.

Charlie grabs the gun and put it's on the counter.

Charlie: I'm the soul survivor baby.

He notices Jill is starting to move.

Charlie: Not dead yet bitch?

Charlie prepares to stab Jill. She then hears the sound of a gun.

Kirby: You're not going to kill Jill.

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: Thought you were dead.

Kirby: Expect the unexpected.

Charlie: Guess what you do know that gun is on safety.

Kirby shoots but nothing the gun is out of bullets. Charlie pulls Kirby in stabbing her again. This time even deeper.

Kirby: Charlie please.

Charlie: Good bye Kirby. Charlie releases Kirby who falls to the ground. He wipes the knife off and looks back down at Jill.

Charlie: Tme to say good bye BITCH! I'm the new Sidney not you.

Charlie prepares to stab Jill again.

BANG BANG

A gun shot is fired.

BANG BANG

Another gun shot is fired. Charlie turns and sees Steve holding a gun pointing it at him. Charlie falls to the ground dead really.

Kincaid comes from the basement.

Kinciaid: We got one dead down there.

He sees all the bodies.

Kincaid: JESUS!

Cops come running into the house. Kinciad walks over and check's Jill's pulse.

Kinciad: She's going to be okay. Her stab is deep but it cut the side of her. No major arteries hit.

Steve can't take his hands off of Kirby's wounds.

Steve: CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Cut to

INT. hospital night

Steve has just exited the hospital right after seeing Dewey. He takes out his cell phone and begins dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Hotel room- night

Meghan is laying on her bed watching a movie. Joshua and Bill are playing cards at the table. Meghan's cell phone rings and she answers it.

Meghan: Hello.

Meghan eyes fill with shock and excitement.

Meghan: Steve. You're alive that's wonderful.

Meghan smiles begins to fade.

Meghan: WHAT!

Bill and Joshua turn towards Meghan.

Meghan: OH MY GOD! MY BABY!

An uncooling feeling comes over Joshua and Bill.

Meghan: Oh my god! Steve I'm coming home. I ened to eb with her. I'm on the next plane. Tell her mommy's coming.

Meghan hangs up and quickly dials a number. Tears quickly begin to flow from her eyes.

Meghan: I need the next available flight to Woodsboro. I don't care how much it costs.

Steve sits in the waiting room. Dewey walks over to him.

Dewey: Sorry that you came back to this.

Steve: Sorry I wasn't here to stop all this.

Steve walks away as a doctor walks over to Dewey.

Doctor: Jill is awake.

Dewey: How's Sidney and Kirby?

Doctor: They are fighting for their lives.

Dewey nods and follows the doctor. Steve heads outside and sees Brian. Alicia and Jessica running towards the hospital. They stop when they see Steve.

Jessica: Steve?

Steve: Guys?

Everybody is in shock.

Brian: We came as soon as we heard. No phones or television in the mountains.

Steve: Olivia and Robbie didn't make it.

A cold unfeeling came over them.

Steve: Charlie and Trevor were the killers.

Brian: Charlie? He was our friend.

Jessica: He killed Olivia? Why?

Steve shakes his head not knowing the answer.

Alicia: What about Kirby and Jill?

Steve: Jill's going to be okay. They are still working on Kirby. They're doing everything they can.

Alicia sees Steve's shirt is covered in blood.

Alicia: Whose blood?

Steve: Kirby's.

Jessica: Oh my god.

Steve: I need some fresh air. You guys should stay and wait for Kirby's mom.

The 3 nod and head inside. Steve notices a bunch of cops running.

Steve: What's going on?

Cop: Problem at Sidney's room.

Steve knows a short cut and runs around. He runs down the hall as fast as he can. He hears a gun shot and runs over to the room it came from. He sees Jill on the ground who has just been shot by Sidney.

Sidney: Jill!

Steve: Jill! What the fuck?

Dewey: She was the killer Steve.

Steve is speechless.

Steve: What?

Dewey: She was behind it all.

Steve: Is she dead?

Sidney shakes her head.

Sidney: She'll be okay.

Steve: Oh my god.

Steve looks over at Jill.

Steve: Jill!

Steve hugs her and kisses her head as he cries.

Steve: I'm sorry Jill. I'm sorry.

The doctors come and take Jill from Steve putting her on a stretcher.

Dewey: I'll send a cop to keep an eye on her.

Cut to

INT. Waiting room- night

The gan sits in the waiting room shocked to find out Jill is the killer. Meghan comes running into the waiting room and immediately runs up to the desk.

Meghan: I need to see my Baby! Kirby Reed! She's in here.

Nurse: Miss the doctor is still working on her. He'll be with you shortly.

Meghan turns and sees what's left of the crew and takes a seat. She hugs then one by one and cries. She sees the blood on Steve's shirt.

Meghan: Is that Kirby's?

Steve nods.

Meghan: Oh my god she wanted me to stay. I didn't listen to her!

Steve: Meghan you didn't know.

Meghan: She didn't feel comfortable staying home by herself with the anniversary coming up. Most of her friends were gone. Have any of you kids seen her yet?

They all shake there head.

Meghan: What kind of mother am I?

The doctor comes over to Meghan.

Doctor: We got her in stable position she has lost quite a lot of blood.

Meghan looks scared.

Meghan: Okay.

Doctor: However her temperature is over 105.

Meghan looks even more concerned.

Meghan: Oh god why does she have such a high fever?

Doctor: We think she might be getting an infection from the blood loss.

Meghan: Doctor? Has she said anything to you?

Doctor looks guilty.

Doctor: She did say one thing. I don't think you want to hear it.

Meghan: Please doctor. My baby might die. I need to know what her last word were.

Doctor gulps.

Doctor: She was crying that she wanted her mother.

Meghan gets hit with those words.

Meghan: OH MY GOD

The doctor walks away.

Meghan: She was asking for me and I wasn't hear for her. I'm the world worst mother. I mean here I am out having fun and my baby girl is at home being approached by psycho killers.

Kirby's friends don't know what to say.

Meghan: If she doesn't make it I'll never forgive myself.

Meghan takes a seat in the chair as Brian returns with some coffee giving one to each person including Kirby's mom. The gang stands there stunned as they wait for the news about Kirby. They all wonder why two people they all called friends would do something like this.


	14. Episode 12 To Save Kirby Part 1

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room day

Kirby is laying in bed asleep. Her door opens and her mother steps in to check oner. Seeing that she's okay she closes the door. Kirby's eyes open and she pulls out a picture from under her bed. We see it's a picture of her and Jill. She puts it back under her pillow as a tear falls from her face.

Meghan walks down the stairs. Steve is sitting on the couch in the living room.

Meghan: You could go home now. Ghostface wouldn't attack in the middle of the day would he.

Steve: Better safe then sorry. I don't want anything happening to you and Kirby.

Meghan: You have always been a good friend to Kirby she's really lucky to have you.

Steve smiles.

Steve: She's even luckier to have you.

Meghan: Who do you think is doing this?

Steve shakes his head he clearly has no idea.

Steve: We'll find him. This ends tonight I guarantee it.

Meghan nods in approval. Kirby comes down the stairs already dressed and into the kitchen. Steve and Meghan smile and look at her.

Meghan: Good morning honey.

Kirby: Morning.

Meghan: I've made breakfast.

Kirby: I'm not hungry.

Meghan: You've gotta eat something.

Kirby: I have to get to the mall.

Steve: Is that the best idea?

Kirby: Look. I can't stay in this house all fucking day otherwise Ghostface will win. Please can I go to the mall?

Meghan and Steve look at each other.

Meghan: Fine if Steve agrees to go with you.

Steve nods in agreement.

Kirby: Okay.

Kirby quickly heads for the door.

Cut to

INT. Dawn's house- morning

Michelle has been invited to Dawn's house. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. A nice lady named Patricia opens the door.

Michelle: Hi.

Patricia: Hi. You must be Michelle.

Michelle: Guilty as charged.

Patricia: Come on in. Dawn's in her room.

Michelle: Okay.

Michelle walks in and quickly remembers she's never been to her house before.

Michelle: Which way is her room?

Patricia: Upstairs the third door on the right.

Michelle: Thank you.

Michelle takes her shoes off and heads up the stairs. Ske kncoks on Dawn's door and after about 10 seconds Dawn opens it. She looks like a nervous wreck.

Michelle: What's wrong?

Dawn: My cousin got attacked.

Michelle: Steve?

Dawn nods.

Michelle: Is….. He okay?

Dawn nods again.

Michelle: Thank god.

Dawn: Yes.

Michelle comes into the room and it a bit reminds her of her old room in Woodsboro.

Michelle: Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?

Dawn: You can ask me anything?

Michelle: You new Jill you said. What did you think of her?

Dawn: Jill Roberts?

Michelle nods.

Dawn: She was a nice girl. Although she kind of had her friends wrapped around her finger basically could have gotten to do them whatever they want for her.

Michelle: Would you ever think of her as a psycho?

Dawn shakes her head.

Dawn: She had everything going for her. Steve says he's going to hunt down the man that killed her.

Michelle puts an evil smile on her face. Dawn notices this.

Dawn: You're going to think I'm crazy but I really feel like I know you from somewhere.

Michelle: Nope. Just moved here. I'm from Ohio.

Dawn: Well anyway we've got a party to go to tonight so we need to go get our hair done.

Michelle nods taking all this in.

Cut to

INT. Police station- squad room- morning

Brian is in the room looking stuff on the computer. Gale comes storming into the room.

Gale: YOU!

Brian: Gale?

Gale: You got any information yet?

Brian: Still looking.

Gale: When you find some I'm the first person to find out okay?

Brian: But….

Gale: Okay?

Brian: Alright.

Gale storms out of the room as Hicks comes in.

Judy: Don't let her scare you.

Brian: She doesn't. You'd think she'd want to be with her husband instead of trying to find the killer.

Judy: That's how that bitch is son. Have you talked to your friend Steve lately?

Steve: Him and Kirby are at the mall.

Judy: I gave him specific instructiions to stay at the house.

Brian: You're not the sheriff.

Judy: No but I am his second in command. He needs to listen to me. With the sheriff gone I'm in charge now.

Brian : Well, I'll call him and tell him that Kirby's grounded and needs to get back home.

Judy contemplates it.

Judy: No that's okay. Get back to work.

Judy leaves the office. Brian sits back down going through the stuff.

Brian: Why can't ghost face attack you.

Cut to

INT. Mall' Shoe store- morning

Kirby and Steve are trying on shoes in a shoe store. Kirby likes the one's that she has on.

Kirby: What do you think of these.

Steve: There cute.

Kirby gives him a smirk.

Kirby: You've said that about every pair I have tried on.

Steve: What can I say I'm not picky. Olivia would have enjoyed this.

Both Steve and Kirby give each other a little frown.

Kirby: Isn't it weird.

Steve: What?

Kirby: How growing up we use talk about how cool it was to be from Woodsboro and how we thought it was so cool that Jill was cousins with Sidney. Now here we are running for our lives with everybody calling me the new Sidney.

Steve: I know it's tough Kirby. You feel betrayed. I feel betrayed. Considering how long we both have known Jill it's only natural to feel this way.

Kirby: But how long do you think she was planning this? They were planning this.

Steve: I wish I had known Kirby. I wish I new. I wish we could get the answers that we need but we don't have them. Both, Jill and Charlie are dead. Our only hope is to find this bastard and get answers out of him and kill him.

Kirby: Was our entire friendship a lie. Were Jill and Charlie really these bad people.

Steve: We all have good and bad people inside of us. We choose to be which one we want to be.

Kirby: Steve Sidney told me that part of healing was accepting what happened. I know you were there please tell me what happened.

Steve: Is this the best time?

Kirby: I have to know.

Steve sighs.

Steve: Okay. I got back and got dropped of at a gas station and learned of the attacks. I tried getting in touch with all of you to make sure you guys were okay. The only person I was able to get in touch with was Charlie. I told him to tell you guys I was coming home to protect you guys and I wanted you to stay safe until I got there. Kincaid and I rushed back to Woodsboro. Kincaid and I were desperately trying to find you guys but we couldn't. Then we heard about Stabathon and were on our way there when Kincaid said officers were called to your place panicking I rushed there and that's it.

Kirby shakes her head unsatisfied.

Kirby: Tell me what happened. I want to know what happened in the house.

Steve: I went thorugh the front and Kincaid went around back. I saw Charlie stab you and throw you to the ground and he walked over to Jill and I shot him twice.

Kirby: Why did you shoot him?

Steve: Because he was about to stab Jill who I thought was a victim.

Kirby: I'm confused. Didn't Jill say she betrayed Charlie?

Steve: Looks like Charlie betrayed her first. Anyway, I saw you were hurt bad and quickly put my hands on your wounds to try and stop them. I went with you to the hospital. When I got there I went and called your mom who started crying hysterically saying she was on her way. In the mean time Jill had woken up and tried to go kill Sidney but other people intervened and Jill was shot. Jill was taken down and your mother arrived and she wanted to be with you badly. She came and thanked me for saving you and broke down hen she saw my shirt was covered in your blood and heard that you were saying that you wanted her as you were being taken in. She felt she was the worst mother for not being able to protect you. She felt very guilty.

Kirby: I don't know what I would do without her. I have to be honest last time I saw her I told her I hated her and wished she was dead.

A tear falls from Steve' eye. He clearly misses his parents especially his mother who he was very close to.

Steve: Kirby you know your mother loves you very much. She could have left but she wanted to stay with you to make sure you were safe. Mind if I ask you something?

Kirby: Sure.

Steve: Did something happen with you and your mother that you keep questioning whether or not she loves you?

Kirby: No. I know my mom loves me very much. It's just why though. I have been such a bitch to her all my life. I mean two nights before tshe came rushing to my side I told her I wished she was dead. Why after saying something like that would she rush to my side.

Steve: It's part of being a parent. You'll know this when you have your own kids. You have to rememebr Kirby there's no book about how to be a parent. It just goes along like that. That's the difference between your mom and Kate. You new right and wrong Jill didn't.

Kirby: Between you and me do you hate her?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: No. Because she was our friend. Also, I don't believe Jill would have done those things if everything else had happened. Do you hate her?

Kirby: I thought I did. I'm not so sure anymore. I agree with you if Jill could have gotten the help that she needed she could've been stopped.

Steve looks at his watch.

Steve: We need to get you back home. Your mom's going to KILL me if I don't get you back before lunch.

Kirby: Aren't you going to ask me something?

Steve: What?

Kirby: You were always so worried about what happened to Jill not once did you ever ask about Charlie.

Steve takes this in feeling a little guilty.

Steve: What happened Charlie.

Kirby: He was bullied too. By a lot more kids then Jill did.

Steve: Sorry Kirby. I didn't know. I don't understand why did kids start bullying you guys?

Kirby: It's obvious isn't it? People obviously liked you but didn't give a shit about us. People you called friends were giving us shit.

Steve: I'm sorry Kirby I didn't know.

Kirby: It's okay Steve. Can I tell you something?

Steve: Sure.

Kirby: Promise not to tell my mother?

Steve: Sure.

Kirby: I loved Charlie.

Steve is stunned.

Steve: Charlie? Walker? Charlie that tried to kill you?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: I was going to give myself to him. I thought night of Stabathon we were going to have sex.

Steve: You were in love with the boy who tried to kill you?

Kirby: I really thought he liked me Steve. I had no idea him and Jill were behind these things. I was waiting for a while to ask me out. I gave him ltitle hints that I liked him too but he never budged.

Steve: I'm really sorry Kirby.

Kirby: Maybe if I gave him a chance he wouldn't have done these things.

Steve wraps his arms around Kirby.

Steve: What do we have to do to get in that head of yours that this was no way your fault?

Kirby: Kill this bastard so we can all move on our with our lives.

Steve: Okay let's get back to your house.

Cut to

INT. Parlor- afternoon

Michelle has gotten her hair done. Dawn is now doing it as Michelle sits in the Parlor's chair. Michelle is holding Dawn's cell pohne and it rings. Michelle's eyes go wide when she sees Steve's number on it.

Michelle: Dawn you have a phone call.

Dawn: Who is it?

Michelle: Steve!

Dawn: Answer it and tell him I'll call him back.

Michelle hesitates but answers it.

Michelle: Dawn's phone.

Steve: Cuz?

Michelle: No this is her friend Michelle she's getting her hair done.

Steve's eyes go wide he knows that voice.

Steve: Who is this?

Michelle: Michelle.

Steve: Can I talk to my cousin.

Michelle: She'll call you back she's getting her hair done.

Steve: Okay. Nice meeting you Michelle.

Michelle: You too. Stay safe.

Steve and Michelle both hang up Steve eyes Kirby nervously.

Kirby: What's wrong?

Steve: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Michelle walks over to Dawn giving her a cell phone.

Michelle: Your cousin sounds very cute.

Dawn: Thanks. Thanks a lot. When all that stuff is over I'm going to invite them all to visit Kirby Reed included.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Brian is still looking into information about Charlie. Steve enters into the room. He puts his hand on Brian's shoulder who is startled by him.

Steve: Sorry.

Brian: I thought you were threat damn Gale Weathers. How's Kirby doing.

Steve: Surpisingly well. Have you seen Judy or Alicia's dad around?

Brian: Hicks left a little while ago and Alicia's dad is out patrolling the streets.

Steve nods.

Brian: Dude I wish I could give you some answers but I can't find anything about Charlie.

Steve was thinking about Charlie 's dad.

Steve: Investigate Charlie's parents. Especially his dad. Maybe Charlie had a brother or sister he didn't know about or we didn't know about.

Brian: Yu really think so?

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby and her mom are at the table eating dinner. Kirby has been very quiet. Her mother is worried about her.

Meghan: Something bothering you sweetie?

Kirby: Mom. I have a confession to make. Promise not to get mad?

Meghan sighs.

Meghan: Well I can't make that promise until I know what it is.

Kirby: Okay. I loved Charlie.

Meghan: You what?

Kirby: I was in love with Charlie Walker.

Meghan: Since when?

Kirby: For a while. I was going to give myself to him that night because I thought I was going to die.

Her mother looks shocked.

Meghan: You were in love with the boy that tried to kill you?

Kirby: I didn't know mommy. I really thought he liked me back.

Meghan: Is that what was bothering you?

Kirby nods as tears start to fall.

Meghan: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

Kirby: I didn't want you to me mad and think that I was stupid.

Meghan runs over to her a brings her head in for a hug. She then gently brushes her daughter's hair back.

Meghan: I would never think you're stupid. I new for a while that you and Charlie liked each other. The Charlie I new was a very nice boy. He had everybody fooled. Your guardian angel was there with you that night. Maybe you lost a boy you loved that night but another one came back. Honey, if something's bothering you no matter WHAT it is you can always come to me. Okay?

Kirby nods taking all this in.

Meghan: Why don't you go upstairs and laydown for a little you look tired.

Kirby nods and heads for the stairs. Meghan cleans up and notices her cell phone is missing.

Meghan: Where the fuck did I put my phone?

Kirby finally get's to her room. She turns on her light to see Daniel sitting on her bed.

Kirby: What the fuck you doing here?

Daniel: I got tickets to a movie. I want you to come.

Kirby: I can't my mom will kill me.

Daniel: I promise I'll get you back in one piece. Come on would you rather sit up here all day and night?

Kirby: I guess that's true. How do I know your not the killer?

Daniel: Because you can check my car for anything and you won't find anything.

Kirby: Okay. One movie won't hrut right?

Daniel: Exactly.

Cut to

INT. House- night

Michelle and Dawn have just arrived at a a lot of people there. Michelle looks scared being the new girl and all.

Dawn: Don't worry girl. You'll be fine. I'll introduce you to some people.

Michelle: Thanks for making me feel welcome to Arizona.

Dawn: Your welcome. Your mom doesn't mind if you drink does she?

Michelle: I don't think so.

Dawn: Come on girl.

Dawn walks up to these 2 kids Jason and Jenna.

Dawn: Hey guys I would like you to meet Michelle. She just moved here.

Jenna: Hi.

Jason: Hi Michelle.

Michelle: It's nice to meet you guys.

Dawn: Can Michelle hang with you guys for a few I have to go talk to Andrew.

Jenna: Sure.

Dawn walks away to go find Andrew.

Jenna: So Michelle tell us about yourself. Tell us who you are?

Michelle: I'm a nice girl. I like to think I'm pretty. I've only had one boyfriend. I'm from Ohio. I left there because I have bad memories of there so my mother and I moved out here. We just got here a few days ago I meant Dawn and she has really helped me adapt.

Jason: Wait until school starts. You going to be a senior or Junior?

Michelle: A senior I think. My junior year wasn't exactly finished when I left Ohio.

Jason: Totally understandable.

Jenna: If you don't mind me asking what made it so bad?

Michelle: I don't want to go there. For your benefit and mine just leave it at that.

Jason: You want a beer?

Michelle: Sure.

Jason hands him a beer.

Michelle: So whose house is this?

Jason: Some kid who moved here about a year ago from California. His name is Owen. Owen Olsen.

Michelle drops her beer in fear.

Jason and Michelle sees the panicked look on her face.

Jason: Everything okay?

Michelle: Yes. It's just I used to know an Owen Olsen a long time ago. A long long time ago.

Jenna: Let's go find him and see if it's the same one.

Michelle: NO! I mean that's okay. I'm sure Olsen is a common name.

Jason: I guess that's true. You liked to play beer pong?

Michelle: I'm amazing. When I was living in Kentucky I played all the time and I was a grand champion.

Jenna: I thought you were from Ohio?

Michelle: I lived in Kentucky first.

Jason: How would you like to be my partner in Pong?

Michelle: Sounds great.

Jason and Michelle wrap arms and head for the pong tables.

Jenna: Bye. I thought I was your partner asshole.

Jenna walks away towards the other direction.

Cut to

INT. Movie theatre- night

Kirby's phone is vibrating. She sees it's her mother's phone. She whispers to Dan that she has tot ake this call. She quickly leaves her seat and heads up the sdtairs.

Kirby: Hi Mom.

Ghostface: Wrong answer Kirby.

Kirby is horrified.

Kirby: Where's my mom?

Ghostface: Take a guess.

Kirby: Leave my mother out of this asshole. Come for me.

Ghostface: All in good time Kirby. All in good time. I know your at the movies and I'm watching you.

Kirby: What do you want from me?

Ghostface: Go to the Gale Weather's house. There you'll find your mother.

Kirby: Fine.

Ghostface: Hey Kirby. Throw your phone into the garbage when your off this call or I'll cut her throat. If I see a cop I'll cut her throat. If you don't come I'll cut her throat. Understand?

Kirby is scared.

Kirby: Fine just leave my mother alone.

Kirby hangs up and throws the bag in the trash. She begins to run away from the building. Back on the trash can the phone begins to ring we see that it is her home phone.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Meghan is very scared to see Kirby's not in her : Come on Kirby. Pick up. Pick up. PICK UP! PICK UP!

Meghan is nearly in tears. She falls to the floor crying and dials a nother number.

Cut to

INT. Police station- night

Steve and Brian are still looking for information about Charlie. Steve's phone rings.

Steve: Hello?

Steve eyes go wide.

Steve: What! My god I'll find her.

Steve slams his fist on the table.

Steve: Stay there in case she comes home. Okay I'll call you if I hear anything.

Steve hangs up and takes his walkie talkie out.

Steve: Hicks can you read me?

No answer from Hicks.

Steve: Hicks can you read me?

Still no answer and Steve loses his patience.

Steve: All units. Find Kirby Reed. Find Kirby Reed.

Officers: Understood. Over.

Steve: Digiacinto. See if you can trace Kirby's phone.

Digiacinto: On it.

Steve: Kirby where are you?


	15. Episode 13 To Save Kirby Part 2

Fade in

EXT. Street- night

Kirby is running down the street as fast as she can. She sees a cop car coming and she hides in the bushes. The cop car passes.

Kirby: That was a close one. Come on Daniel tell them where we were. Let Steve know where I'm going.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Meghan is sitting in the room talking to deputies Smithers and Jensen both males in there 30's. Meghan is clearly very worried about her daughter.

Meghan: Where could she be?

Smithers: Put yourself in your daughter's head. Where would she go?

Meghan: I have no idea. You know how teenagers can be they like to sneak out more then anything.

Jensen: Is there anyway that somebody could've snuck in while you weren't looking?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: No. I stayed right in the living room. We got that new door so that whenever it opens it makes an alarm noise to know it has been opened.

Jensen: Was she upset when you last saw her. Is there any reason to believe she might do something irrational?

Meghan responds by slapping him across the face. Jensen is in shock.

Meghan: Yes. She was upset and scared so I sent her to bed early to get her mind off things.

Smithers: And you went to check her and that's when you noticed she was missing?

Meghan: Yes. I went to check on her and give her some medicine and I noticed she was gone.

Jensen: Okay. I promise we're going to do everything we can to find your daughter and bring her home safely.

Meghan: Thank you.

Jensen and Smithers turn to each other.

Smithers: Any news from Hicks yet?

Jensen: Nobody's been able to reach her.

Smithers: Tell Steve we're going to stay and watch the house incase she comes back.

Meghan gets angry about this.

Meghan: Go out and find my daughter and bring her home safe and sound.

Jensen: Miss the entire police force is out looking for her. We'll find her.

Meghan nods taking this in.

Meghan: Okay.

Cut to

EXT. Cemetary- Jill's grave- night

Steve is at Jill's grave.

Steve: Hi, Jill. I know you're watching right now so you know Kirby is in trouble. I really wish you could help me out right now. I know deep down you didn't mean for anything like this to happen. Kirby was your best friend. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I really wish you were here. I really hope you could help me save Kirby. Once this is all over we could put the past behind us. We all remmeber you for 16 years not 3 days. I love you Jill and wish you were here.

Cut to

INT. House- night

Michelle and Jason are playing beer pong. Clearly they are kicking butt.

Jason: You are awesome.

Michelle: You're pretty awesome yourself.

Jason: Where did you learn to play beer pong like that?

Michelle: I'm from Ohio. I grew up watching Lebron for the past 8 years.

Jason laughs and hugs Michelle. Owen Olsen comes up and hugs Jason.

Owen: There's my boy.

Jason: The O man. Owen I would like you to meet Michelle..

Jason looks at Michelle again forgetting her last name.

Michelle: Edwards.

Michelle is clearly very nervous about seeing Owen.

Owen: Well Michelle welcome to Ariziona. I guess I'm not the new guy anymore.

Jason: Owen is from Woodsboro Califronia. Home of the famous stab movies location.

Owen: Speaking of which where you from Michelle?

Jason: Ohio.

Michelle looks at Owen mysteriously.

Michelle: Thank you Jason.

Owen looks at Michelle curiously.

Owen: Well Michelle. Boy to girl talk. Let's talk somewhere in private.

Michelle: You have somewhere in mind?

Owen: Follow me.

Owen leads Michelle up the stairs to his bedroom.

Owen knocks on the door of a room.

Owen: Time's up.

After about 30 seconds a half naked guy and girl leave the room. Michelle chcukles a bit and Owen leads her into his room.

Michelle: Your not getting anything tonight we just met Owen.

Owen walks over to the window and doesn't even turn around.

Owen: Did your memory get erased when you got shot Jill?

Michelle is shocked that Owen recognizes her.

Michelle: How the hell did you know?

Owen: I know everything Jill.

Michelle: My name is Michelle.

Owen: Really Jill. I know who you are.

Michelle: Listen. Your wrong. Jill Roberts is dead. You know I know it.

Jill says it in a very unconvincing way.

Owen: Don't deny who you are. There's nothing wrong.

Michelle: Fine. You know who I am. Happy? You going to go tell all your friends out there who I am?

Owen walks over to her.

Owen: Jill. I know the real you. I know your not as evil as people think you are. You were under a lot of pressure. There was one stupid thing you did do though?

Michelle: I can think of a bunch of stupid things.

Owen: Okay fine. You killed your friends. You tried to kill your cousin. I know that agression. I almost did the very same thing

Michelle looks at him mysteriously.

Michelle: Really? What made you not do it?

Owen: You really want to know?

Michelle nods.

Owen: A tall dark haired handsome boyfriend.

Michelle smiles thinking about Steve.

Michelle: I thought Steve was dead when I made my choice. I finally learned the real in people.

Owen: Jill I know. That' why I'm not going to tell anybody. You cannot tell anybody your secret.

Michelle: Owen. You're a life saver. So is living in this town good?

Owen instantly shakes his head. Michelle seems surprised.

Michelle: Why?

Owen: You'll see. If you feel you owe something you've moved to the right place. You'll be able to make a difference here.

Michelle: How?

Owen: You'll see.

Michelle walks over and hugs Owen.

Owen: What was that for?

Michelle: For understanding and protecting me. I'm glad there's one person who I don't have to lie to.

Owen smiles.

Owen: Let's go back downstairs and finish partying.

Cut to

EXT. Street- night

Kirby is still running down the street trying to get to Gale's house to save her mother. She sees the house and runs up to it. As she enters Steve's police car passes by. As Kirby enters she sees pictures all on the walls. They are pictures of Kirby and Charlie.

Kirby: What the hell?

Kirby is shocked.

Ghostface comes out from the kitchen voice changer to mouth.

Kirby turns around and is in disbelief.

Kirby: It was you this entire time. You're the third killer?

Ghostface: Kirby. Kirby. Kirby.

Ghostface removes the mask revealing…. Judy Hicks…

Judy: Surprise Kirby.

Kirby: Hicks. How could you? I trusted you. Dewey trusted you. Steve trusted you.

Judy: Don't you get it Kirby. Charlie trusted you. You killed Charlie.

Kirby: I loved Charlie.

Judy: You loved Steve.

Kirby: Fine I admit I do love while Steve was gone I loved Charlie I kept trying to give him that push and he never asked me out.

Judy: You killed Charlie Kirby. You never gave him the love he deserved.

Kirby: Even if I did what does that have to do with you?

Judy: Kirby. You're an idiot. I don't know what my brother ever saw in your ugly ass anyway.

Kirby is shocked did she just say brother.

Kirby: Brother? Charlie Walker was your brother?

Judy: Yes.

Kirby: Some sister you are. No wonder why he was a fucking psychopath. Now this is between you and me leave my mother alone.

Judy laughs evily.

Judy: Kirby. I never kidnapped that bitch of a mother of yours.

Kirby: What?

Judy: She's probably at home right now crying her butt off not knowing whether or not your safe.

Kirby: You kill me and Steve will hunt you down for the rest of your life.

Judy: Who said I'm going to kill you.

Cut to

INT. Police car- night

Steve is in his police car driving around. He is looking desperately for Kirby is getting frustrated. Steve notices a car speeding behind him and quickly pulls over. The car stops behind him and a figure comes out. Steve removes his gun and notices Dan approaching the window. He quickly puts his gun away.

Steve: Dan what the fuck you following em for?

Dan: Hey I been trying to get in touch with Kirby she kind of blew me off tonight.

Steve: What?

Daniel: Kirby and I were at the movies and she left

Steve: Okay. Thanks. How long ago was this?

Daniel: About an hour ago.

Steve: Okay. Thanks. I have to go.

Daniel: Bye.

Steve: Daniel. Be careful.

Daniel: Okay.

Steve speeds off and heads towards the movie theatre.

Cut to

INT. Olsen house- night

Michelle is still partying much. She is on the dance floor and seems to be the center of attention.

Jason: Is there anything your not good at?

Michelle: I'm not very good in history.

Jason laughs.

Jason: That's okay. I'm very good at history. You can come over to my house and study any night.

Michelle: I might just take you up on that.

Dawn comes over clearly drunk.

Dawn: I'm a having da besta time eva.

Michelle laughs.

Michelle: What was da t uhh.

Dawn: I think I can be drinkin like this all night.

Michelle: On second thought maybe we should head out. Where's your car keys.

Dawn: I have no clue.

Michelle looks at Jason pleadingly.

Michelle: Can you help me get her to the car.

Jason: Sure come on Dawn.

Jason picks Dawn up and carries her outside to the car. Michelle follows with Dawn's purse car keys in hand.

Cut to

INT. Movie theatre- night

Steve is desperately looking for any clues about Kirby's where abouts. He keeps dialing her cell phone number finally he walks past a garbage can and hears it rining.

Steve: Finally. Steve picks the phone up out of the garbage can and starts going thorugh 's cell phone rings. He realizes it's brian.

Steve: Hey Brian.

Brian: Dude I looked into the Walker family.

Steve: And?

Brian: Turns out Charlie had an older sister.

Steve: And?

Brian: It's your boss.

Steve: Hicks.

We then see Hicks stabbing Gale at Stabathon Putting the ghost face costume on and attacking Steve.

Steve: I should've known when she asked me to excuse myself from the case.

Brian: Where could she be?

Steve: I have no idea. I found Kirby's phone.

Brian: Anything?

Steve: The numbers 7. 1. 1 again.2. 5.

Brian: Maybe an address?

Steve: Maybe a person. A name. Letters of the alpha bet.

Brian: G aabe.

Steve: No.

Brian: Maybe the 11 and 25 are together.

Steve: What if the 1 and the 2 are together?

Brian: Then it would be G. A. L E.

Steve: Gale.

Brian: Gale.

Steve: She's at Gale's house.

Brian: I'll radio the cops.

Steve: No. If Hicks hears the sirens she'll kill Kirby. I need to do this alone.

Brian: Okay.

Steve runs out and into his car.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- night

Michelle comes into the house. Her mom is waiting for her.

Sally: Hey you're home.

Michelle: Yes. Fun night.

Sally: Try not to be home to late anymore.

Michelle: Yes mom.

Sally: Michelle.

Michelle looks over at Sally.

Sally: We can make this work.

Michelle: Like hell we can. Do you know what it's like being 16 and having to lie to everybody?

Sally doesn't know.

Sally: I did this for you. Why do you still hate me?

Michelle: I don't hate you. I hate me. See, people think I'm a nice girl but nobody realizes the real me.

Sally: No. The opposite. They know the real you you're the one who doesn't know the real you. Jill we moved here for a second chance. God one was kind of give one to you don't disappoint him.

Michelle: I'm exhausted. Good night.

Sally: Good night sweetie.

Michele: Night.

Michelle walks to her room.

Cut to

INT. Weathers residence- night

Kirby: Look Judy. I'm sorry about Charlie. I really did love him.

Judy: Spare me the lecture Sidney 2.0. You're going to die slowly and painfully.

Kirby: I thought you said you weren't going to kill me?

Judy: Your right. I have a special guest.

Judy pulls comes back with Gale who is half tied up.

Judy: Gale is going to kill you. Then I'm going to kill her.

Kirby: That will never work.

Judy takes the bound out of Gale's mouth.

Gale: I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU BITCH!

Judy slaps her across the face. Gale falls to the ground.

Judy: Now Gale. Pick up the knife and go and stab Kirby.

Gale: What?

Judy: You heard me.

Gale: No. I'm not a killer.

Kirby is scared.

Kirby: Do it Gale. Finish what Charlie started I shouldn't have lived anyway.

Gale: I'm not killng you Kirby!

Judy: She's going to die anyway Gale. If you don't do it I'm going to do it.

Gale: Then you do it.

Judy: Fine.

Judy turns the gun towards Kirby but right as she's firing Gale heads butts her.

Gale: Kirby run.

Instead of running Kirby runs to help Gale.

Judy punches Gale across the face as they both struggle for the gun. Kirby comes and kicks the gun away.

Gale: Get the gun Kirby.

Kirby tries to get the gun and Hicks catches her and the gun fires hitting the wall. Hicks knocks Kirby to the ground and get holds of the gun. And point it at Kirby.

Judy: Time to die.

Just as Judy fires the gun Gale comes and blocks Kirby getting shot in the arm.

Kirby: Gale. Thanks you.

Gale falls to the ground unconscious. Judy points the gun at Kirby again.

Judy: Now it's time to die Kirby.

Judy pulls the trigger. Nothing happens.

Kirby: Out of bullets. Learn to count your shots.

Judy pulls a knife from her pocket and prepares to run at Kirby. Judy runs at Kirby full speed knife in hand. She finally catches Kirby and pins her to the ground.

Judy: YOUR GOING to die nice and slowly Kirby

Kirby begins to cry even more scared then she ever was before. Judy lift's the gun high up in the air.

Judy: Good bye Kirby.

In slow motion two bullets fly through Hicks head. As the knife comes down Kirby rolls out of the way. Steve holds his gun out pointing it at Hicks. Steve checks her pulse and realizes she's dead.

Kirby cries harder then we've ever seen before. Steve put's his gun away and walks over to hugging her as she cries as hard as she could over everything that had happened.

Steve: It's okay. It's over.

Kirby is at a loss of words and continues to cry hysterically.

Steve: Everything is okay.

Other officers swarm the house as an Ambulance comes in to treat Gale. Gale is being put into the ambulance and Kirby walks over to her.

Kirby: Thank you for saving me Gale.

Gale: Your welcome Kirby.

Gale get's put into the back of the ambulance. Steve walks over to Kirby and puts his cop jacket around her.

Steve: Let's get you to the hospital.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: My mom?

Steve: She's going to meet us there.

Kirby nods.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- night

Sally is in the living room tonight watching television.

Reporter: We are happy to announce that the Woodsboro murders are officially over.

Sally smiles.

Reporter: We are pleased to inform the world that Killer Judy Hicks was brought to justice. Unfortunately Gale Weathers and Kirby Reed were injured in a struggle before Hicks was shot dead by Deputy Steve Rivette.

Sally turns off the televisiona nd heads up the stairs. She walks over to Michelle's room who is asleep with the television on. Sally walks over to her and throws the blanket over her and turns the television off. She smiles and leaves the room.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- morning

Kirby is asleep in the hospital. Her mother sits beside her. She is as usual holding her daughter's hand. Kirby wakes up and sees her mom and smiles at her. Meghan doesn't notice she's awake as she's busy texting everybody that she's okay.

Kirby: Mommy.

Meghan hears those words and quickly looks down to see her daughter smiling.

Meghan: Oh Kirby. I'm so happy your okay.

Kirby: I'm sorry mommy.

Meghan: Don't worry honey. Everything's okay. It's all over. We can move forward. You can move forward.

Kirby: Where's Steve and Brian.

Meghan: Home sleeping. They're both happy your okay.

Kirby: Did you talk to Dad and Joshua?

Meghan: Yes they're on their way back.

Kirby smiles.

Meghan: What do you say we start fresh. No more medicine. No more therapist visits. What do you say?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Your so nice to me mommy.

Meghan: That's because I love you and I never want to lose you.

Kirby smiles as her mother kisses her head.

Kirby: Is Gale okay?

Meghan: She's fine. She's happy to hear your okay too.

Kirby: I guess you were right mom. My guardian angel was looking after me.

Meghan: He'll always be with you. Honey I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what. No matter what you do. No matter how many times you sneak out. Now matter how many times you talk back. No matter how bad you do at school I will love you forever.

Kirby: Thanks mommy.

Kirby and Meghan embrace.


End file.
